Let You Go
by Paty-chan
Summary: -continuação de "Sonhos ou Pesadelos?"-O passado conturbado de Kevin volta para assombrá-lo e ele percebeu que não terá outra esolha a não ser aprender a amar de novo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: antes de mais nada,quero agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado minhas fics,isso é muito importante para mim...Desculpem pela demora,tá? Escrever duas fanfics ao mesmo dá muito trabalho! E ainda mais agora que comecei na faculdade,mas vou tentar manter um ritmo.  
Se você ainda não "Sonhos ou Pesadelos?" recomendo ler,porque esta fic é uma continuação! =D Tenho certeza de que vai gostar e deixar um review bacana pra mim de presente....*___***

**Fic dedicada à minha maninha querida Mary-chan.**

_Prólogo com Paradox..._

Hei, você que está aí do outro lado da tela, lendo essa fanfic! É, você mesmo...  
Agora que consegui chamar sua atenção, deixe que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Paradox, muito prazer. Antes que eu comece a desempenhar meu papel queria lhe contar minha história...

Durante a década de 1950, eu trabalhava como cientista, ao lado de uma equipe com cerca de dez pessoas, na base militar de La Soledad, perto da cidade de Bellwood. Depois de anos de pesquisa e trabalho árduo, desenvolvi uma máquina do tempo.

Esse invento era capaz de produzir um portal, uma brecha no Espaço-Tempo, para que qualquer pessoa fosse capaz de atravessar o tempo. Minha intenção inicial era prevenir que grandes mazelas acontecessem com a humanidade.

Os militares que patrocinavam meu estudo, pediram que fizesse uma demonstração, para que eles pudessem ver como a máquina funcionava. O grande problema surgiu quando o portal já estava aberto e eu acabei sendo sugado por ele, uma vez que o buraco dimensional atraía tudo o que tinha na sala, numa espécie de vácuo.

Foi a partir desse momento que passei a viajar pelo tempo. Desde então acabei me tornando uma espécie de guardião da humanidade, evitando que vários problemas graves ocorressem, pois para mim, o tempo não tem restrições.

Posso fazer o que bem quiser, no momento em que desejar...

Interessante não? É, também acho. Na verdade, acredito que eu devesse escrever um livro sobre o tempo e suas implicações na Física Quântica, mas isso é assunto para outro momento...

O real motivo de estar aqui, falando com você, é para contar uma história curiosa que aconteceu com Benjamin Tennyson, o dono do Omnitrix. Em algum ano, logo no começo do século XXI, uma nave alienígena caiu na cidade de Bellwood.

Esses aliens estavam fazendo contrabando de matéria orgânica de alta periculosidade. Ou seja, estavam levando um carregamento de uma bactéria nociva aos seres humanos, mas acabaram tendo um problema com os controles e a nave deles colidiu contra um morro nos arredores da cidade.

Foi nesse momento, em que eu fui até Benjamin e lhe pedi para que ele, junto com Gwendolyn e Kevin, que dessem uma olhada no local e exterminassem a bactéria. Até aí, tudo estava correndo perfeitamente normal.

Para entrar na cabine e acabar com aquele risco biológico ambulante, Benjamin teve que atravessar um campo de força muito forte. Durante o pouco tempo que esteve dentro da cabine, isso não lhe rendeu nenhum problema.

Mas tudo mudou, quando ele forçou novamente sua passagem para fora, gerando uma instabilidade muito grande no escudo de energia. Isso acarretou numa sobrecarga do sistema, que acabou numa explosão muito intensa.

No instante da explosão, o Omnitrix sofreu uma interferência em seu complexo genético, que reagiu com o DNA humano de Benjamin. Foi aí que ele entrou em "coma".

O dispositivo alienígena simplesmente passou a rejeitar o seu usuário, fazendo com que este perdesse os sentidos e fosse sugado para o lado mais obscuro de sua própria mente, o subconsciente.

A volta de Mike Morningstar, Gwendolyn Tennyson morta e o sumiço de Kevin Levin de fato aconteceram, porém tudo dentro da mente de Benjamin. No mundo "real", nada disso ocorreu.

Todavia... Por mais que possa ser um cientista renomado e um viajante do tempo, nunca vi nada parecido com aquela criatura sinistra que tentou estrangular o dono do Omnitrix.

Realmente foi algo surpreendente, até para mim! E olha que estou acostumado a ver coisas que muitas pessoas diriam que é mentira. Mas aquilo era algo anormal. Era semelhante à sombra de um ser humano, seus olhos eram alongadas fendas brancas no meio da escuridão que constituía seu corpo, assim como sua boca.

Aquilo chamou minha atenção. Desconheço sua origem e chego a suspeitar que exista apenas dentro da cabeça do jovem Benjamin. Porém, de alguma maneira, me é familiar...

Já perceberam que tenho grande tendência a esquecer facilmente as coisas, não é mesmo? Esse é um dos males por viajar no tempo. Ah... Onde estávamos? Hhhhmmm... Claro, lembrei! Estava lhe explicando sobre como Benjamin ficou preso dentro do inconsciente de sua mente, certo?

Enquanto se passavam dias para ele, apenas segundos corriam no tempo na Terra. Kevin e Gwendolyn acharam que ele havia desmaiado e logo se recuperaria, não suspeitando de nada.

Assim que Benjamin despertou e falou coisas sem nexo, perguntando como sua prima ainda estava viva e o motivo do sumiço de Kevin, os dois olharam para o jovem de cabelos castanhos com dúvidas.

Eles apenas entenderam o motivo do pânico de Benjamin quando este explicou tudo o que viu e sentiu. Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, fui até ele contar de um modo cientifico o que ocorreu, assim como fiz com você.

Mas a expressão que seu rosto fez, ao compreender que talvez tudo aquilo pudesse ser possível na Terra, ou seja, fora de sua mente, foi triste. Parecia extremamente amedrontado com a perspectiva de ver sua prima morta e não ter o melhor amigo ao seu lado.

Espero que eu possa ter lhe ajudado a entender o curso da história e agora o momento que você estava mais aguardando... Será que o Mike Morningstar realmente voltou do Vácuo Nulo atrás de vingança?

Ai! Não precisa gritar no meu ouvido, já sei que você está esperando ansiosamente! Vou levá-lo até o momento em que Kevin parou o Camaro no meio da rua, não acreditando no que via...


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: Silver Lady7, o Mike nessa fic ainda não se transformou no Estrela Sombria (Darkstar), mesmo assim, garanto que a cena de ação vai ser boa!  
__E Mary-chan, valeu pelo incentivo!  
__Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: sempre escrevo o nome dos aliens em inglês. Então, ai vai um pequeno glossário para você não se perder, caso não saiba os nomes originais:_

_-Big Chill - Calafrio  
__-Swampfire - Fogo Selvagem  
__-Brain Storm - Artrópode  
__-Goop - Gosma_

_Também gostaria de ressaltar, que essa tradução foi feita pelos dubladores! Até porquê, se fosse traduzido corretamente, seria completamente diferente do que está escrito.  
__E eu não tenho Beta, todos os erros são meus. Boa leitura! _

_-_

_**Capítulo 01 – Finalmente**_

-Ei, por que você parou o carro? –Ben reclamou, acordando após uma freada brusca.

-Puta que pariu! –Kevin praguejou com toda a força que conseguiu. –Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

-O que está acontecendo? –ele se levantou, ainda zonzo.

-Ele está aqui. –Gwen respondeu, demorando ao pronunciar as palavras.

Ben não acreditou no que viu. Todo o sono que sentia sumiu repentinamente, ao ver que Mike Morningstar estava parado no meio da rua. Dessa vez sua aparência era a mesma de quando se conheceram, perfeitamente saudável.

-De novo não... -Ben sussurrou incrédulo, ao ver que o inimigo se aproximava do carro, rodeado de energia brilhante.

Será que mais uma vez o dono do Omnitrix não havia sido sugado para dentro da sua própria mente? Será que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo dessa vez?

As perguntas apareciam aos montes na mente de Ben, mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar com clareza. Antes que se desse conta, desceu do carro e ficou parado, observando Mike chegar cada vez mais perto. Seus cabelos dourados brilhavam contra os raios solares e os olhos azuis expressavam uma personalidade maquiavélica. O corpo estava saudável e sua aparência poderia ser comparada aos grandes galãs Hollywoodianos.

-O que você quer aqui? –Kevin perguntou, também saindo do carro, irritado.

-Acabar com vocês. Isso ainda não ficou claro? –o loiro exibiu um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. –Acharam mesmo que iam me manter preso para sempre?

-Como saiu de lá? Fiz questão de trancar você no pior lugar possível! –Kevin ainda não parecia convicto da presença do seu inimigo a sua frente.

-Tenho meus métodos, Levin. Além do que, se você que é um troglodita conseguiu escapar, porque eu não? –ele sorriu desdenhosamente.

O moreno não esperou nenhuma manifestação por parte de Ben ou Gwen, preferiu agir por conta própria. Ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca peçonhenta de Mike, perdeu a razão e agiu por puro instinto.

Ninguém tirava uma com a cara de Kevin Ethan Levin e saia ileso para se gabar. Pelo menos um braço quebrado era o preço a ser pago. Desde que se entendia por gente, era assim que as coisas funcionavam e até hoje ninguém tinha voltado pra reclamar.

Ele correu o mais veloz que suas pernas musculosas permitiram, enquanto se inclinava para frente o tocava o asfalto do chão com a ponta dos dedos, absorvendo a matéria sob os pés. Assim que se aproximou o suficiente, levantou todo o corpo rapidamente dando um soco de gancho no queixo de Mike, que voou alguns metros de distância, com o impacto do golpe.

Mas ainda não era o suficiente, precisava arrancar aquele ar de aristocrata babaca que ele tinha. Sendo assim, Kevin foi atrás do inimigo, levantando-o pela gola da camisa. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca e parecia meio zonzo, porém não o suficiente para impedir que o moreno desse uma cabeçada contra a testa de Morningstar.

-Pára Kev! –Gwen saiu correndo até eles e o segurou pelo braço. –Você pode matá-lo desse jeito!

-Apenas estou dando a ele o que merece! –ele parecia pego de surpresa com aquela reação. –Por acaso esqueceu o que ele fez com você?

-Eu ainda me lembro, mas não quero que suje suas mãos de sangue... –a ruiva baixou a mão de Kevin, fazendo-o largar o corpo do loiro no chão. –Vamos mandá-lo de volta para o Vác...

Contudo, Gwen não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois foi interrompida pelo surgimento de um tentáculo de luz, criado por Morningstar e que envolveu Kevin rapidamente.

-Nunca deixe seu inimigo de lado, a não ser que tenha certeza de que ele está morto. -Mike se levantou, fechando as mãos e assim absorvendo a energia do moreno.

-Larga ele, agora! -ela berrou, formando bolas rosas de energia e jogando-as em cima dele.

A seqüência de ataques era furiosa, não deixando espaço para que ele tivesse qualquer reação. O asfalto sob seus pés começava a ceder, por causa das ondas de impacto que as bolas rosas de energia formavam. Uma fina camada de poeira começou a se elevar, cobrindo Mike e Kevin, impedindo que Gwen tivesse alguma visão esclarecedora deles.

Ben assistia tudo sem conseguir se mover, o medo paralisava seu corpo. Apenas a presença de Mike transformava toda sua coragem em covardia. Era impressionante o poder que ele tinha sobre as reações dos outros a sua volta.

Quando seus olhos verdes focalizaram a imagem de Kevin tendo sua energia sugada pelo tentáculo brilhante, algo estremeceu no seu interior. Não dava para permanecer imóvel enquanto seu melhor amigo berrava de dor. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha e enfrentando seus maiores medos, ativou o Omnitrix, transformando-se no Big Chill. Usou suas asas para dispersar a névoa que cobria seu inimigo e o seu melhor amigo. Quando a poeira baixou, Gwen levou a mão à boca, horrorizada e Ben sentiu vontade de vomitar, por alguns instantes.

Mike havia sugado toda energia possível de Kevin, transformando-o num ser humano velho e cinzento. Sua aparência girava em torno de oitenta anos, com os cabelos brancos e ralos, a pele murcha e enrugada, além da total falta do espírito combativo, que é a marca registrada do moreno. Era algo horripilante de se ver e alimentou um sentimento de revolta em Ben, que alterou sua forma para Swampfire e descarregou várias bombas de fogo em volta de Morningstar.

Ele abrigou-se, formando um escudo de proteção dourado, que cintilavam pequenos brilhos. Sorrateiramente, desfez a proteção e entrou no combate corpo a corpo com Ben, ficando no mesmo nível que o alienígena. Não tinha medo de sair ferido, desde que obtivesse sua vingança.

Por mais que Gwen tentasse usar sua mana para acabar com Mike, era difícil fazer qualquer tipo de ataque, sem acabar ferindo seu primo junto. Os dois estavam perto demais, além dos movimentos rápidos e imprevisíveis que faziam. Por isso, saiu correndo na direção de Kevin, que ainda estava caído no chão. Ele tinha a boca aberta e olhos vidrados para algum objeto invisível no horizonte.

Era extremamente triste vê-lo naquela condição. Justo ele, que sempre odiou Mike, agora estava à sua mercê, sem poder fazer nada para se defender. Havia sido reduzido a um velho sem utilidade. Isso cortou o coração de Gwen, que pousou a cabeça dele em seu colo.

-Kevin? -ela chamou, tentando ganhar sua atenção. -Kev?

Seus opacos olhos negros voltaram-se lentamente na direção dela e as pálpebras fecharam-se longamente, abrindo logo em seguida. Ele emitiu grunhidos incompressíveis, mas sua boca não se mexeu, permanecendo aberta e salivando.

-Consegue me entender? -o desespero começava a crescer dentro do peito.

Mais uma vez, os movimentos de resposta foram lerdos, contudo, sua cabeça inclinou-se para frente e para trás, num sinal afirmativo.

-Vou te ajudar, tá? Espera só mais um pouquinho, por favor! -ela sentia as lágrimas começarem a se formar. -Eu preciso pensar no que fazer...

Enquanto ela olhava para os lados, tentando procurar algo que pudesse lhe dar uma idéia do que fazer, Kevin tocou-lhe a face com sua mão enrugada e cinzenta. Os dedos tremiam levemente nas pontas, exatamente como um idoso frágil. Ela o fitou, ao mesmo tempo, curiosa e temerosa por essa ação tão inusitada. Seus olhos pareciam lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não sabia dizer o quê.

Enquanto isso, Ben continuava lutando contra Mike, usando o máximo da capacidade que conhecia do Omnitrix, apesar de saber que o limite real estava longe de ser alçado naquela luta. De alguma maneira, que não sabia explicar exatamente como, o combate estava equilibrado. Os socos e chutes que conseguia acertar em Mike, recebia-os de volta segundos depois.

Após alguns poucos minutos, ambos começavam a mostrar sinais de cansaço. Ben ainda estava um pouco melhor, porque o alienígena escolhido era mais resistente, porém Mike parecia não querer se entregar, estando disposto para lutar até a morte. Ambos se afastaram, apenas encarando seu adversário. Morningstar possuía alguns hematomas em seu belo rosto e transpirava muito.

Swampfire continuava com a mesma aparência, mas sua respiração começava a ficar ofegante e sem ritmo. Enquanto se entreolhavam, sabiam que o próximo golpe iria definir a lutar de uma vez. Sendo assim, cada um se concentrou da maneira que achou melhor. Mike resolveu liberar a energia adquirida e sua pele tornou-se completamente dourada, servindo como uma espécie de couraça.

Ben trocou de forma e agora era Brain Storm. O alien levantou os ossos que protegiam seu enorme cérebro e começou a acumular energia elétrica em alta voltagem, preparando-se para o próximo ataque. Sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, ambos correram na direção de encontro ao outro, dando o melhor de si.

Mike lançou uma torrente de energia luminosa para cima do alienigena, que por alguns segundos ficou paralisado. Ben converteu a carga que estava recebendo e alimentou seu próprio ataque e também lançou uma alta carga elétrica. Aos poucos, a carapaça dourada ia se desintegrando, dando lugar a pele de Morningstar, ao mesmo tempo em que Tennyson sentia sua energia se esvaindo rapidamente.

Quando sentiu que estava chegando ao limite, voltou para a forma humana, caindo de joelhos no asfalto, conforme Mike se aproximava triunfante. O mundo parecia cada vez mais distante e escuro. No momento em que seus olhos encontraram Kevin, ainda velho e fraco, deitado no colo de Gwen, com uma aparência mórbida, isso reacendeu dentro de Ben algo que ele nunca pensou que tivesse.

Sentiu um ódio muito forte crescendo dentro do peito e com muita força, ficou de pé novamente. Mike tentou forçar ainda mais a torrente luminosa para sugar tudo o que seu oponente tivesse. Porém, foi inútil. Ben ativou o dispositivo alienígena no pulso esquerdo e uma explosão de energia verde-clara varreu uma área de 10 metros, fazendo com que Mike perdesse completamente a carapaça dourada e caísse inconsciente no asfalto, enquanto que Kevin voltou a ser como era antes do ataque surpresa de Morningstar.

Ben sentiu-se cansado e o Omnitrix estava vermelho, completamente esgotado de energia, pelo menos durante um tempo. Olhou ao redor e procurou pela prima e pelo amigo, aproximando-se deles.

-Kev, você está bem? –ele perguntou, ajudando-o a levantar.

-Esse maldito! –Kevin resmungou, sentindo dores por todo o corpo. –Tomara que tenha morrido!

-Calma, você acabou de se recuperar. -Gwen também se levantou, ainda não acreditando que tudo tinha terminado. -E agora?

-Os Encanadores vão dar um jeito nele. -Ben pegou o distintivo no bolso da jaqueta e ligou para o Grão-Mestre, pedindo ajuda.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando-o terminar a ligação, a ruiva perguntou:

-Então, o que vão fazer com ele?

-Michael vai ficar preso na Penitenciária de Segurança Máxima em Plutão, algemado com Alsym.

Kevin estremeceu ao ouvir do componente do qual a algema seria feita. Ashlym era uma substância que não pode ser absorvida. Alienígena ou pessoas dotadas do poder de absorção de matéria ou energia são incapazes de se alimentar de Ashlym.

É como se esse componente químico não reagisse com nada, portando não emite qualquer energia que possa ser retirada, nem ao menos possui forma definida, para que sua matéria seja sugada.

Durante o tempo em que esteve no Vácuo Nulo, Kevin ficou preso durante quatro anos e meio, algemado com Ashlym. Foi o contato direto e continuo com essa substância que talvez tenha sido a responsável pela recuperação da aparência de Kevin. Com o passar dos meses, a bestialidade que existia sumiu e foi dando lugar ao adolescente que era de verdade.

Ben manteve Mike preso ao chão, enquanto esperavam por apoio dos encanadores, usando a forma do Goop. A gosma verde era forte o suficiente para segurar o loiro e manter suas mãos longe de qualquer tato possível.

Depois de uma pequena espera, um grupo de encanadores da região intergaláctica veio ao encontro dos adolescentes e levou Mike Morningstar para sua nave, devidamente algemado.

O trio sentiu-se extremamente aliviado ao verem a nave rasgando os céus e sumindo no infinito azul. Era como se todo aquele pesadelo tivesse finalmente acabado. Ou pelos menos era assim que Ben pensava.

-Então, depois de bater tanto no Mike, de repente fiquei com uma fome... –ele comentou enquanto voltavam para o Camaro.

-

Não se esqueçam das reviews! =D

Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 02 – Análise**_

Ben sentou-se na cadeira extremamente confortável no escritório da sua psicanalista. Sandra tinha marcado algumas consultas para o filho, depois de perceber o comportamento estranho que ele apresentava quando alguém, principalmente sua prima, dormia perto dele.

O adolescente sempre achava que a pessoa poderia estar morta e ficava verificando pulso e a respiração, de maneira obsessiva às vezes. Isso chamou a atenção da mãe, que tratou de buscar ajuda para seu amado Ben.

Dias depois ele se encontrava na sua primeira consulta e não sabia o que fazer, muito menos o que falar. Sabia que psicanalistas eram profissionais dedicados ao estudo da mente humana. O grande problema seria falar a verdade, porque seria mais que óbvio se ela não o entendesse.

Toda essa questão de alienígenas e mutações genéticas parece muito estranha aos olhos do homem comum. Mesmo ela sendo uma pessoa qualificada e acostumada a ouvir todo tipo de discurso, Ben resolveu inventar alguma desculpa e omitir a parte sobre o Omnitrix.

Pensou que seria melhor dizer que bateu a cabeça e assim acabou entrando naquela espécie de coma, onde viu seus piores pesadelos se concretizando.

-Benjamin Tennyson? –a mulher do outro lado da mesa o chamou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. –Como vai? Meu nome é Sophie Strützen.

Ele demorou alguns milésimos de segundos até se dar de conta onde estava e o que fazia ali.

-Ah sim, vou bem doutora. –ele esboçou um leve sorriso. –E você?

-Também, obrigada por perguntar. –Sophie sorriu e ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. –Gostaria que me chamasse apenas pelo nome, pode ser?

-Sem problemas... –Ben coçou o cabeço perto da nuca. –Então, eu vou ser obrigado a ficar olhando para aquelas manchas?

-Obvio que não! –ela parecia estar se divertindo com o nervosismo do adolescente. –Quem te disse isso?

-É que quando eu era mais novo, a psicóloga do colégio onde estava chamou todos os alunos para uma consulta. Tivemos que ficar olhando para várias manchas chatas, enquanto ela falava algumas coisas...

-Hhmm, entendo. –Sophie tirou os óculos e colocou-os sobre a mesa. –Quer continuar sentado na cadeira, ou prefere o sofá?

-Acho que prefiro o sofá...

Eles se levantaram e foram até o outro lado do escritório. O lugar era amplo e arejado, com janelas altas, deixando que a luminosidade do sol entrasse e iluminasse. Vários quadros de pintores renomados pendurados nas paredes claras, além da mobília de antiquário.

Era um espaço onde se sentia paz e tranqüilidade. Como se todos os problemas ficassem da porta para fora. A pequena varanda perto do sofá caramelo fazia toda a diferença, dando uma visão privilegiada da mata que existia atrás da casa antiga.

-Vamos então começar nossa sessão? –ela sentou-se em uma cadeira, do lado oposto ao da varanda.

-Muito bonito seu escritório. –Ben comentou, enquanto se jogava no sofá e pegava uma almofada e colocava atrás da cabeça. –Vamos lá...

Durante as duas horas em que esteve ali, ele tentou descrever, o que estava acontecendo interiormente, omitindo completamente a parte dos alienígenas. De alguma maneira, ele se sentia mais relaxado ao lado de Sophie.

Ela era diferente das outras pessoas e lhe mostrava uma alternativa para cada situação que existia. Na maioria das vezes, existia uma explicação para o que sentia e que deveria entender mais a si mesmo, para assim compreender o porquê de muitos medos e expectativas.

Ben saiu daquele escritório com várias perguntas em sua mente, mas que levavam às respostas que estava procurando. Sabia que tinha medo de que Kevin o deixasse para sempre, que tinha medo de encarar a morte e suas conseqüências.

Ficou combinado que duas vezes por semana, iria até aquela casa antiga e teria uma sessão de duas horas com a psicanalista. Foi essa a maneira que ele achou de enfrentar seus medos e vencer suas limitações.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota: não faço a mínina idéia de onde se localiza a cidade de Bellwood, não há nenhuma pista no desenho. Por isso, nessa fic, resolvi que a cidade se localiza no estado da Califórnia, na região leste dos EUA._

_**Capitulo 03 – Viagens **_

Ben abriu a porta de casa e notou que não havia cheiro de almoço no ar. Sempre quando voltava do colégio, jogava sua mochila no sofá e corria para a cozinha, porque sua mãe havia acabado de preparar a refeição para o filho e o marido.

Tudo bem que aquele dia em especial, era oficialmente era o último dia de aula e agora restava apenas aproveitar as férias de verão. De qualquer maneira, seu estômago dava voltas e ele estava morrendo de fome.

-Mãe? –ele chamou, andando desconfiado até a cozinha.

O lugar estava vazio e nem mesmo existia panelas no fogão, cozinhando algo extremamente saboroso, como era de costume. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Ele continuou procurando pelo andar térreo e não achou ninguém, sendo assim resolveu subir as escadas.

Assim que se aproximou do quarto dos pais, pôde ouvir o barulho de conversas animadas.

-Nossa, amor! Mal posso esperar pela viajem... –Sandra comentava.

-É, eu também. Essa promoção veio no momento certo! –Carl não deixava de mostrar sua satisfação.

-Ei, eu estava procurando por vocês. –Ben entrou no quarto do casal, notando que havia grandes malas na cama. –Vão viajar?

-Sim, querido! E você vem conosco. –a mãe respondeu, fazendo um sinal para o filho se aproximar. –Seu pai ganhou três passagens para passar as férias num cruzeiro de luxo!

-Sério?! –o adolescente sorriu, não acreditando.

-Isso mesmo e um carro da empresa vai passar aqui em casa para nos levar até o porto em quinze minutos. –ele colocava algumas blusas na mala. –Preciso que você se arrume rápido, ou vamos perder as passagens.

-Okay!

Ben correu até o próprio quarto e abriu sua antiga mala de viajem, sem pensar muito, abriu o armário e jogava as roupas que achava necessárias, depois colocou seu laptop, para jogar Super Sumo durante a viajem.

Enquanto arrumava as coisas, seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça jeans. O nome de Kevin ficava piscando na pequena tela do lado exterior do aparelho.

-E aí? –Ben atendeu a chamada.

-Tá de bobeira? –o moreno do outro lado da linha parecia entediado. –Posso dar uma passada na sua casa, daí a gente faz alguma coisa. O que você acha?

-Não vou poder, vou viajar com meus pais. –ele respondeu, enquanto lutava com as roupas que teimavam em não caber na mala. –Desculpa.

-Como assim, Tennyson? –Kevin exclamou surpreso. –Me conta isso com calma...

-É... Cheguei em casa hoje e meu pai disse que vamos viajar, porque ele ganhou passagens para um cruzeiro. Ele estava esperando por isso há muito tempo... –enquanto explicava, tirava a calça jeans e vestia uma bermuda azul. –Não faço a mínima idéia de quando eu volto.

-Hhmm... –ele grunhiu, insatisfeito. –Pelo menos você sabe para onde vai?

-Acho que é para o Caribe. -rapidamente, Ben trocou a camisa. –Vou te ligar de vez em quando para saber como vão as coisas. Cuida da Gwen por mim e avisa a ela, por favor.

-Já entendi... –a voz grossa de Kevin não estava muito normal. –Pode deixar que eu deixo o recado. Pelo menos alguém aqui tem para onde sumir nessas férias.

-Está tudo bem com você, Kev? –o mais novo deixou as atividades de lado e prestou atenção

-Claro... –ele tentou disfarçar. –Então, aproveite a viajem.

Ben abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que sua garganta produzisse qualquer som, Kevin desligou. O dono do Omnitrix ficou olhando incrédulo para o aparelho, incapaz de aceitar que seu melhor amigo desligou o celular na sua cara.

—X—

Kevin sentia-se irritado. Seu estômago dava voltas e isso piorava ainda mais seu péssimo humor. Desde acordou naquela manhã, nada estava dando certo. Quando foi levar o carro para uma revisão no motor, um pneu estourou no meio da avenida principal de Bellwood.

Ainda bem que não demorou muito para trocar o pneu furado pelo estepe, se não do jeito que as pessoas estavam gritando e buzinando, seria linchado ali mesmo. Logo após isso, a lanchonete onde sempre tomava seu café da manhã, havia fechado.

A inspeção sanitária achou que o estabelecimento não estava de acordo com algumas normas e resolveu que seria melhor interditar até que a papelada de renovação estivesse pronta.

Ou seja, até lá, Kevin teria que arranjar outro lugar para comer. Eram pequenos detalhes que faziam sua paciência ir pelos ares. O cúmulo aconteceu quando ligou para Ben.

Qualquer programa seria do seu agrado, mas a última coisa que desejava naquele dia infernal era ser largado para trás. E foi exatamente isso o que ocorreu. No momento em que ouviu a voz de Ben, dizendo que não poderia fazer nada porque iria viajar com os pais foi o máximo.

Conforme ia escutando os planos do amigo, sua raiva foi subindo pela garganta, até que num acesso de raiva desligou na cara dele e jogou o celular para o banco traseiro. Arrancou o Camaro com tudo, fazendo com que os pneus deixassem marcas no asfalto.

Queria sair dali, na verdade, precisava urgentemente sair daquela merda de cidadezinha pequena. Automaticamente, dirigiu até a casa de Gwen, estacionando na porta e batendo buzina freneticamente.

-GWEN! –ele berrou, não desligando o carro. –GWEN!

Ela surgiu da janela do quarto, parecendo meio assustada com tanto barulho.

-Oi, Kev!

-Quer sair? –ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Tá... Espera cinco minutos que eu vou me trocar. –a ruiva entrou no quarto novamente.

Depois de cinco minutos, como combinado, Gwen trancava a porta e entrava no carro verde de Kevin. Ele não disse nada, apenas arrancou em alta velocidade.

-Ainda bem que você apareceu, achei que ia mofar hoje em casa! Então, v... –ela parou sua fala no meio, encarando a expressão carrancuda de Kevin.

-O que? –o moreno perguntou num tom monótono. –Tem alguma coisa de errado com a minha cara para você ficar me olhando assim?

-Que mau humor é esse, Kev? –perguntou, enquanto prendia o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

-Meu dia está uma merda total, se é isso que você quer saber. –ele voltou o olhar para a rua, sem deixar de franzir as sobrancelhas.

-Problemas? –Gwen também olhava para a rua.

-Mais ou menos. –sua voz grossa e masculina respondeu secamente.

-Calma... Vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente faz uma parada no Mr. Smoothie e você me conta tudo, pode ser?

-Tá... –ele suspirou, enquanto diminuía a velocidade e tentava relaxar.

Assim que pegaram seus pedidos, os dois sentaram-se nas cadeiras que tinham do lado de fora da lanchonete. Era final de tarde e o ar estava começando a ficar refrescante, contrastando com o resto do dia, que foi muito quente.

Kevin vestia uma camisa preta, que delineava seu corpo definido, uma calça jeans larga com alguns rasgados e uma bota também preta. Enquanto que Gwen usava uma regata branca, short jeans escuro e sandálias de salto baixo.

-Então, está mais calmo? –ela perguntou, antes de levar o milkshake à boca.

-É, um pouco. Só esse calor que continua me irritando... –Kevin comentou, enquanto levantava a barra da camisa e secava o suor do rosto.

Gwen teve que tomar cuidado para não engasgar. A visão do abdômen "tanquinho" de Kevin foi algo surpreendente. Ele tinha mania de fazer essas coisas, ficar sem camisa na frente dela, enquanto mexia no carro, ou então parecer extremamente sexy quando usava o macacão da oficina onde trabalhava.

Por mais que ela tivesse visto aquele corpo várias vezes, quando iam os três até o lago ou nadavam na piscina na casa de Ben, seu coração parecia ainda não ter se acostumado e sempre começava a bater mais rápido. Gwen teve que desviar o olhar para acabar não babando em cima da mesa.

-Por que você não tenta usar outro tipo de roupa? –ela sugeriu, olhando ao redor, fingindo estar desinteressada. –Está muito quente para cores escuras...

-Azul-marinho e preto são minhas cores favoritas. –respondeu, enquanto dava uma mordida no sanduíche. –Não vou me vestir como playboy.

-Não é isso! Eu acho que preto e azul ficam bem em você... –Gwen tentou ignorar o fato de que seu rosto estava corando. –Estou querendo dizer que existem outras maneiras de você se vestir, entende?

-Eu não ligo muito pra moda, você sabe disso. –ele bebeu um pouco de refrigerante. –Então, o Ben me pediu para avisar que ele foi viajar.

-Ah é? –a ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas. –Para onde?

-Cruzeiro para o Caribe. –ele franziu as negras sobrancelhas sob a pele branca e pareceu irritado quando tocou no assunto. –E me largou aqui, pirando nessa cidade quente e idiota. Quando ele voltar, juro que arranco o cérebro dele fora!

-Ele não te largou sozinho, você tem a mim, Kev. –Gwen disse, colocando a mão sobre a dele, sem pensar muito.

Quando seus olhos negros pousaram em suas mãos uma sobre a outra, sentiu algo estranho no peito. Era como se pela primeira vez, tivesse enxergado que Gwen era uma garota linda.

Sempre esteve com ela ao seu lado, porém nunca tinha se dado conta. Foi neste momento que ele levantou o olhar e fitou aqueles olhos verde-escuros, que o hipnotizavam, sentiu-se atraído, como nunca antes.

-Então, quer que eu te leve para casa? –Kevin perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

Por um momento ela pareceu hesitar, pensou um pouco e seu rosto corou levemente. Já haviam terminado o lanche.

-Sim, claro. –ela se levantou e andou até o carro.

O sol estava se pondo e agora o céu estava trocando o alaranjado pelo azul da noite. Kevin dirigiu até a casa de Gwen normalmente, agora estava mais calmo. Contudo, de certa maneira, ainda era estranho os dois ficarem sozinhos, sem a presença de Ben por perto.

O moreno não sabia como lidar com meninas muito bem e ela sabia disso, procurando não se iludir e acabar pensando que ele seria capaz de fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Gwen tinha total noção de que Kevin não era um modelo e que cometeu muitos erros graves no passado, mas havia mudado e conseguiu provar que dali para frente, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Ele estacionou o Camaro na porta da casa, o rádio tocando música de uma estação qualquer, baixinho. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem saberem exatamente o que falar.

-Então, obrigada pelo passeio, foi ótimo. -ela cortou o silêncio, sua voz era suave.

-É, foi mesmo. -o moreno concordou. -Temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, okay? -Gwen soltou o cinto e virou o tronco, para pegar a bolsa no banco de trás.

Depois disso, ela despediu-se dele e voltou para casa. Quando chegou em seu quarto, jogou-se na cama, com o rosto voltado para o teto. Nunca esteve assim tão perigosamente perto de Kevin, como naquele momento. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito, do jeito que batia fortemente. Ela desejou que não tivesse parecido uma perfeita idiota na frente dele.

"Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer nessas férias..." Gwen pensou consigo mesma, conforme um sorriso de satisfação iluminava seu rosto.

—X—

O carro da empresa passou exatamente quinze minutos depois, na residência dos Tennyson, conforme o combinado. Assim que Carl, Sandra e Ben se acomodaram no veiculo, junto com suas malas, viajaram durante vinte minutos até a próxima cidade, que possuía um porto, famoso por ser escala de grandes navios transatlânticos.

Assim que chegaram ao porto e se dirigiram até o lugar onde a embarcação estava aportada, Ben teve que inclinar seu tronco para trás, tentando ter uma visão geral do Marine, por onde ficariam hospedados durante as férias de verão. Em alguns minutos, depois de conversar com o capitão do navio e deixar as malas com os marinheiros, os Tennyson foram até as cabines que lhes estavam reservadas.

Os quartos eram requintados e não ficavam atrás de qualquer hotel em terra firme. Possuíam uma sala de estar com televisão, o quarto propriamente dito, com uma pequena varanda, além do banheiro com vista para o mar. Ben iria dormir separado dos pais, que quiseram aproveitar aquele tempo em alto mar como uma espécie de segunda lua-de-mel.

O adolescente arrumou suas coisas e foi até a varanda, onde sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira e ficou olhando o mar. Dentro de minutos, o navio zarpou e o continente foi ficando cada vez mais distante. Era estranho estar se afastando tão repentinamente de Bellwood, sem a companhia da prima e do amigo. Nunca tinha deixado o estado da California antes e agora estava indo rumo às ilhas tropicais do Caribe.

Ele pegou o celular no bolso da bermuda e ligou para Kevin, mas estava dando fora de área ou desligado. Já o número de Gwen sempre caia em caixa postal. Ben desistiu e achou melhor ligar mais tarde, talvez fosse porque estivesse atravessando o mar e logo estariam longe da área costeira dos Estados Unidos.

Resolveu subir ao convés para conhecer melhor o navio e as coisas interessantes que se tinha para fazer por lá. A embarcação era a maior que ele já tinha visto durante toda a sua vida e com certeza teria muitas pessoas para conhecer e conversar, além das melhores comidas do mundo para saborear. Talvez essas pequenas coisas que fizesse durante o tempo que iria permanecer ali pudessem acalmar seu coração e fazer com que Ben pensasse menos em Kevin e Gwen.

Às vezes desejava não ser tão necessitado e atenção e companhia. Queria ser mais independente.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota: POV = Point Of View, que significa Ponto de Vista. Os próximos três capítulos serão escritos dessa maneira, mostrando como Kevin, Ben e Gwen vêem o mundo. Espero que gostem! =D_

_**Capitulo 04 – Kevin's POV**_

Depois de ter deixado Gwen em casa, fui direto para o meu apartamento. Não era nada luxuoso, mas gostava de onde eu morava. Assim que abri a porta da sala e joguei as chaves do carro na mesinha do telefone, senti como se estivesse sem chão.

Era uma sensação estranha, nunca senti nada parecido antes. Foi neste exato momento em que me dei conta de que estava gostando dela. Assim que este pensamento passou pela minha mente, acreditei que talvez estivesse apressando demais as coisas.

"Talvez não seja exatamente isso, pode ser só amizade." fiz questão de ficar repetindo isso interiormente até que eu conseguisse acreditar.

Após de um bom banho, troquei de roupa e sai de novo. Não iria conseguir ficar parado em casa, minha cabeça iria explodir. Além do que, precisava encontrar dois contrabandistas para saber se o meu pedido já havia chegado.

Assim que marquei o encontro pelo celular e dirigi até o meu bar favorito, ainda tinha umas duas horas até o horário combinado. Meu carro estava precisando de umas aparelhagens de alta tecnologia e eu queria trocar o painel por um mais novo.

Como de costume, o barzinho perto do centro da cidade estava cheio de gente. Andei até o balcão, me sentei em um dos bancos e dei um assobio baixo, chamando a atenção do barman.

-Como tá o movimento hoje?

-Kevin, é você mesmo? –ele se virou na minha direção, usando óculos escuros.

-E quem mais poderia ser? –comentei, dando uma pequena risada. –E ai, Tommy?

-Nossa! Já estava começando a achar que você não viria mais no meu bar! –ele estendeu a mão para mim, querendo me cumprimentar.

-Como eu poderia fazer isso com você?! –eu apertei sua mão e me ajeitei no banco. –Ninguém faz drinks iguais aos seus...

-Então, o que te trás aqui? –Tommy me perguntou, enquanto preparava minha bebida favorita.

-Eu vim matar o tempo até encontrar o Raphaello. –respondi, pegando o copo de Absinto que ele estendia para mim.

-Raphaello? –o barman pareceu meio nervoso de repente. –Tem certeza de que vai fazer negócios com ele?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntei, misturando a única pedra de gelo no liquido verde.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram durante o tempo em que você esteve fora. –Tommy se aproximou, inclinando o tronco sobre o balcão e levantando os óculos escuros.

Haviam feridas horrendas em seus olhos e as pálpebras mal se abriam.

-Ele fez isso comigo, estou cego agora. –ele baixou novamente os óculos, protegendo os olhos. –Ácido sulfúrico.

-Filho da puta! –exclamei, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ver. –Ele vai ter que pagar pelo que fez a você, Tommy.

-Deixa isso para lá, Kevin. Não vale a pena! –o barman tentou me acalmar, esboçando um sorriso. –Fiquei tranqüilo, estou vivo e é isso que importa. Apenas prometa que não vai sair por ai fazendo merda.

-Tá bom... –eu revirei os olhos, respirando fundo e dando um grande gole na bebida, que desceu quente. –Mas o que aconteceu?

-É uma longa história...

Depois de ficar ouvindo os relatos de Tommy, sobre o que andava rolando no mercado negro, tive a sensação de ter feito uma grande besteira. Não deveria ter entrado em contato com Raphaello, mas agora era tarde demais para desistir da compra.

Entrei no carro e fiquei sentado no banco, sem me mover, com a testa apoiada no volante. "Que porra eu fui fazer?" pensei, sentindo que algo grande estava para acontecer.

Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, esse contrabandista tomou meu lugar na região. Antes de começar a andar com Ben e Gwen, eu costumava fazer parte do mercado negro de venda de tecnologia alien.

Depois, resolvi deixar essa vida de lado e parei de contrabandear, se bem que nunca deixei de ficar de olho nas pessoas que trabalhavam. Sempre tive uma grande influência no ramo e isso ainda me ajudava a manter os problemas longe das pessoas que eu gostava.

Mas o que aconteceu foi que o Raphaello resolveu me passar para trás. Ele queria me ver morto e por isso comprou uma máquina-vórtice. Esse dispositivo é capaz de uma abrir uma fenda no espaço-tempo para o Vácuo Nulo.

Foi dessa maneira que o Mike Morningstar fugiu e veio atrás de nós. A grande sacada foi que tudo pareceu esforço do próprio loirinho metido, em nenhum momento pensei que ele tivesse tido ajuda.

Só que como eu atrapalhei seus planos e sobrevivi ao encontro com o Mike, ele resolver entrar em contato comigo. Sabia que eu estava procurando por umas coisas para colocar no carro e disse que tinha as peças com ele.

Agora eu estava ferrado, porque estava indo direto para uma armadilha. Ainda bem que tinha encontrado com Tommy antes de ir ver Raphaello. Sabia que tudo o que me foi dito era verdade, afinal o barman nunca iria mentir, porque ele devia sua vida a mim.

O problema seria me livrar do meu inimigo, eu não podia simplesmente fugir, até porque ele iria atrás de mim ou fazer algo contra Gwen.

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos. Tinha que encarar a situação e ir atrás dele, sem medo. Por isso, me estiquei até o porta-luvas e tirei minha pistola 9milimetros de lá, junto com quatro pentes de bala.

Carreguei a arma e guardei-a na cintura da calça jeans. Gotas de suor começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto e colavam os fios de cabelo da franja na minha testa. Era sempre assim quando eu ficava nervoso, começava a suar frio e sentir o corpo inteiro tremer por dentro. Era descer uma montanha-russa sem tirar os pés do chão.

Saí do carro, indo até a mala e abrindo o compartimento secreto. Nenhum dos dois sabia, porém eu ainda guardava algumas armas de fogo no forro da mala. Por mais que estivesse fora do mercado, uma vez contrabandista, sempre contrabandista.

Peguei minha shotgun e coloquei entre o banco do carona e do motorista, perto do câmbio. Sem mais delongas, fui até o local combinado.

O relógio preto no meu punho marcava 23h40min quando finalmente cheguei ao galpão. Lá dentro, Raphaello estava me esperando com mais cinco homens, todos trabalhavam para ele.

O chefe estava encostado na sua Lamborguini preta, enquanto os capangas ficavam perto de uma van, também preta. Quando eu entrei com meu Camaro verde, com listras pretas, todas as atenções se voltaram para mim.

Respirei fundo pela última vez antes de sair do carro, que deixei pronto para qualquer fuga inesperada que eu precisasse fazer. A shotgun ainda estava no mesmo lugar, apenas esperando para ser usada, enquanto que a 9milimetros estava bem camuflada embaixo da camisa azul-marinho que eu usava.

-Achei que ia desistir, Kevin. –Raphaello andou alguns passos na minha direção, não deixando de exibir seu sorriso cínico.

-Eu nunca fujo. –respondi a ofensa, levantando o queixo e cruzando os braços. –Trouxe o que eu queria?

-Mas é claro... Ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu continuo sendo o primeiro no ramo. –ele parou de sorrir e fez um gesto para os outros homens.

Eles abriram a porta da van e tiraram uma mala grande, feita de metal lá de dentro. Colocaram-na entre nós, como uma linha nos separando. Eu peguei o dinheiro no bolso e mostrei o maço para Raphaello.

-Aqui está seu dinheiro. –joguei perto dos sapatos de couro lustroso que ele usava. –Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você.

Peguei a mala de metal e abri para ver seu conteúdo. Continha o que realmente eu tinha pedido: um dispositivo de camuflagem para o meu carro. Isso me possibilitaria entrar em qualquer área inimiga sem ser visto, além disso, também evitava que os outros ouvissem o qualquer barulho que o carro pudesse fazer.

Fechei-a e guardei no banco traseiro do Camaro, sentindo que todos os olhares estavam voltados para mim. Antes de entrar definitivamente no carro, fingi que deixei as chaves caírem e me ajoelhei para pega-las.

Neste instante, em questão de segundos, colei um adesivo explosivo no chão do galpão.

-Só mais uma coisa antes que eu vá embora, Raphaello. -encarei-o no fundo dos olhos, com todo meu ódio. -Não se esqueça de que eu ainda mando por aqui, _capiche?_

Não deixei de manter o contato visual, enquanto entrava no carro. Neste momento, eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada, apenas percebia que os lábios dele se mexiam e que sua expressão era furiosa. Provavelmente ele estava me xingando com todos os palavrões que sabia em italiano. Eu tinha dado dinheiro falso no ato da compra.

Liguei o motor, mudando a marcha para ré e acelerando o máximo que o carro permitia. Os pneus cantaram no chão de cimento e eu coloquei minha 9milimetros para fora do vidro, revidando os tiros que vinham na minha direção, disparados pelos homens de Raphaello.

Usando minhas habilidades de piloto de fuga, girei o volante rapidamente e fiz um cavalinho de pau. O velocímetro começou a subir quando ativei o adesivo explosivo, através de um botão no painel do Camaro.

Fiquei apenas esperando que eles viessem atrás de mim e quando estavam perto o suficiente do adesivo, ele explodiu. Parecia cena de filme os carros voando pelos ares, completamente tomados pelas chamas.

Agora não tinha mais como ter meu trono tomado de mim. Todos os outros contrabandistas sabiam do que eu era capaz e nenhum deles queria mexer comigo ou me deixar irritado. Raphaello apenas teve o que merecia. Ninguém tira uma com Kevin Ethan Levin e sai ileso se gabar, isso se ainda estava vivo para isso.

Saí das docas rapidamente e voltei para o meu apartamento, tranquilamente. Em pouco tempo não haveria vestígio nenhum da explosão, tinha combinado com Tommy que o pessoal que trabalha para ele iria limpar a área.

Era exatamente essa parte de mim que eu não desejava mostrar para mais ninguém. Um dos meus maiores medos seria que Ben e Gwen descobrissem que de vez em quando eu ainda ajo como o Kevin de antigamente.

Me joguei na cama e liguei para o Ben, precisava saber como estavam indo as férias dele. Por mais que fosse estranho admitir, sentia saudade dele...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 05 – Ben's POV**_

Nunca tive um bom senso de direção e isso piorou ainda mais enquanto estive dentro do Marine. O navio era imenso e eu não fazia a mínima por onde começar. Tinham piscinas, teatros, praças de alimentação, shopping, cinema...

Realmente, parecia uma cidade em alto mar. O primeiro dia de viajem foi ensolarado, e estava muito quente. Mesmo no quarto com ar condicionado, me sentia sufocado. Foi então que resolvi ir para alguma das piscinas no deck.

Não fazia tinha idéia de onde meus pais poderiam estar, mas também não me importava muito. Eu sabia o quanto aquelas férias eram importantes para eles, porque poderiam aproveitar a lua-de-mel dos seus sonhos.

Subi de elevador até o deck, que estava repleto de pessoas. Me senti um verdadeiro idiota por ter tido aquela idéia, porque parecia que todo mundo pensou da mesma maneira que eu.

De qualquer maneira, estava quente demais para voltar ao quarto. Não estava com vontade de jogar Super Sumo... Então só me restava achar uma piscina que não estivesse tão cheia e aproveitar o dia.

Caminhei até o outro lado do deck, onde tinha uma hidromassagem grande e possuía uma cobertura de vidro, que evitava dos raios solares incidirem muito diretamente na água. Entrei na água com cuidado, porque sempre estou escorregando e me machucando. E a última coisa que eu iria querer seria cometer um erro na frente de tantas pessoas.

Depois que me acomodei uma das pontas da jacuzzi, fechei os olhos e relaxei. Era muito bom sentir aquelas bolhas de água massageando meu corpo. Mas não fiquei por muito tempo, porque a fome começou a apertar e fui até o buffet do restaurante comer alguma coisa.

Estava vestindo minha bermuda azul, uma camiseta regata branca e chinelos. Enquanto eu andava até o restaurante, parei alguns instantes perto da grade de proteção, olhando o mar. Era uma visão fantástica, estar completamente cercado por aquela imensidão azul.

Algumas gaivotas brancas voavam e senti algo muito bom crescendo dentro do meu peito. Uma sensação de liberdade e tranqüilidade que nunca havia sentido dessa maneira antes.

Foi muito bom sentir isso, porque me sentia mal desde a luta contra Mike. Todo aquele ódio que ele despertava em mim era algo que eu abominava. Sempre evitei sentir esse tipo de emoção, pois faz com que eu não aja da maneira correta.

Por isso, estava sendo incrível poder sorrir novamente, com o coração aliviado e livre de qualquer emoção ruim. Finalmente estava me livrando os resquícios que a luta tinha deixado.

Acho que os outros devem ter pensado que eu estava esfomeado. O que era verdade, mas juro que não queria passar essa impressão. Contudo a fome que eu sentia era maior do qualquer outra coisa. Enchi meu prato com os mais variados tipos de comida.

Sai do restaurante me sentindo completamente satisfeito. Os chefs eram de vários lugares do mundo e tinha comida para todos os gostos, desde as mais exóticas, até as mais comuns.

À noite eu assisti ao musical Hairspray com meus pais. Como eu nunca tinha ido ao teatro antes, foi até que interessante conhecer de perto. Sempre achei que as peças fossem chatas e super entediantes, mas mudei de opinião depois que assisti ao musical.

Logo depois, fui para o quarto, estava morrendo de sono. Mas quando deitei na cama, o sono sumiu na hora. Então decidi jogar Super Sumo um pouco, para ver se eu conseguia passar de uma fase na qual estava travado há uma semana.

Enquanto meus olhos estavam vidrados na tela do laptop, o celular começou a vibrar no meio dos lençóis. Dei uma pausa rápida e mergulhei no meio da cama, procurando o celular, que não parava de vibrar. Quando o peguei, estava coberto pelos lençóis, parecendo uma fantasia barata de fantasma, mas sem o furo para os olhos.

-Alô? –perguntei receoso.

-Para você demorar assim... –a voz do outro lado era sarcástica e masculina. –É porque tava fazendo merda, né Tennyson?

-Até parece! –eu sorri ao reconhecer o dono da voz inconfundível. –Eu não sou você, Kevin.

-E ai, como está indo a viajem? –ele me perguntou, parecendo interessado. –Pegando muitas garotas?

-É, tá indo tudo bem por enquanto. –enquanto falava, tentei me livrar os lençóis que eu estava entrelaçado. –Mas ainda nenhuma menina.

-Que isso! –Kevin riu. –Impossível, mesmo depois de todos os truques que eu te ensinei?

-Fazer o que? –acabei rindo também, me sentia menos solitário naquele navio enorme conversando com ele. –Acho que não levo jeito para essas coisas.

-Isso é porque eu não estou ai, se não a situação seria diferente... –ele realmente estava parecendo feliz em falar comigo, pelo menos foi o que pensei.

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça, avisou a Gwen? –me sentei na cama, os lençóis caídos no chão.

-Claro... –Kevin parecia um pouco distante nesse momento. –Quando você volta?

-Daqui a um mês... –suspirei de cansaço. –Isso não vale! Vocês vão se divertir sem mim!

-O que? –ele exclamou, provavelmente fazendo aquelas suas caras engraçadas. –O que não vale é você estar ai num cruzeiro de rico e me deixar mofando aqui!

-Ah, do jeito que você fala até parece que eu te excluí porque quis. –me levantei e troquei o celular de orelha. –Mas mudando de assunto, seus créditos vão acabar cara!

-Relaxa Ben... –a voz retomou o tom maldoso de sempre. –Eu abri um telefone público e fiz uma conexão direta, é como se eu estivesse com um cartão telefônico infinito!

Eu não agüentei. Comecei a rir enquanto ele explicava como realizou essa manobra extraordinária só para falar comigo, sem gastar seus créditos do celular. Kevin tinha essa mania de tornar o que eu achava complicado, em algo fácil e simples.

Se estivéssemos completamente cercados por DNAliens, como já aconteceu várias vezes, ele me olharia seriamente, enquanto esboçava aquele sorriso sarcástico e apenas falaria: "Vamos chutar esses traseiros fora daqui."

Eu sempre ficava impressionado como ele conseguia ainda sorrir, mesmo estando diante de uma situação tão desanimadora. Isso me dava ânimo e durante as lutas, Kevin me perguntava se estava tudo bem apenas olhando.

-Você é maluco, cara! –eu ainda ria um pouco, minha barriga doendo.

-Apenas os fodas fazem isso, os outros só admiram. –ele comentou, também rindo um pouco. –Vê se vai dormir, já passou das dez, Tennyson! Bebês têm que dormir cedo.

-É, estou morrendo de sono mesmo. –desliguei o laptop e o guardei na mochila. –Aqui, quando eu voltar, você me ajuda a passar da fase 12 do Super Sumo Deluxe Edition?

-Ainda nessa fase?! –Kevin parecia incrédulo. –Você é péssimo nisso.

-Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Tá, calma! –o sarcasmo sumiu e agora parecia sério. –Eu te ajudo, prometo.

-Boa noite, Kev. –eu disse, deitando na cama.

-Boa noite, _Benjy._

Assim que ele desligou o telefone, senti meu coração disparar. "Merda!" pensei instantaneamente. Estava ficando cansado de isso acontecer com certa freqüência.

Minha psicanalista me alertou sobre a grande dependência que eu sentia em relação a ele, durante uma sessão...

"Longe dele, você não consegue viver tranquilamente, não é?" ela me perguntou, olhando calmamente para mim.

"É... Me senti horrível depois que ele sumiu." finalmente consegui admitir. "Era como se estivesse faltando uma parte de mim."

"Isso é chamado de co-dependência." Sophie passou a mão nos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, ajeitando uma mecha que caia sobre sues olhos verdes. "É muito bom termos relações profundas e nos ligarmos aos outros, mas não podemos deixar que eles se tornem o centro do nosso mundo."

"O que pode acontecer? " perguntei, sentindo um frio estranho na barriga.

"Nós deixamos de viver para nós e vivemos em função deles. E quando percebemos que não é recíproco, ficamos com nosso coração partido e uma ferida que demora a cicatrizar."

Aquilo de certa maneira me deixou com medo. Por isso, até que essa viajem tinha vindo a calhar, quem sabe assim eu não poderia rever minhas ligações com ele e tentar descobrir um meio de não ser tão dependente?

Gwen era minha prima, crescemos juntos e nos tornamos praticamente irmãos. Com ela eu não tinha problema algum. Durante algum tempo, enquanto éramos crianças, confesso que senti certa atração por ela. Mas foi passageiro e logo percebi que eu a via apenas como amiga.

Falando em paixões, nunca fui de gostar dos outros nesse sentindo. Nunca liguei muito com esse lance de ficar com meninas e ir atrás delas. Como eu jogo no time de futebol da escola, depois de todo jogo, sempre tem um grupinho de garotas que ficam atrás dos jogadores.

Dei uns beijos em algumas delas, tenho que admitir. Mas nunca me senti preso a nenhuma delas, nunca gostei realmente de nenhuma menina. Claro que eu me sinto atraído por mulheres, mas definitivamente não é a coisa mais importante na minha vida.

Peguei os lençóis caídos no chão e me deitei na cama, olhando para o teto. Eu sentia que essa viajem ainda teria muitas surpresas, com certeza. Mal podia esperar para chegar ao Caribe e conhecer aquelas ilhas paradisíacas... E foi pensando nelas que acabei adormecendo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 06 – Gwen's POV**_

Sempre soube disso, mas tentava me enganar. Quando era mais nova, adorava o jeito que o Ben olhava para mim, me admirando, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante para ele.

Claro que o Vovô Max era seu ídolo e herói, como ainda é até hoje. De qualquer maneira, ele sempre me admirava, pelo fato de ser esperta. Tudo bem que muitas vezes usava isso de má fé, tentando me colocar numa posição acima do Ben.

Porém, tudo mudou no momento em que nós conhecemos Kevin. A partir dali, meu primo nunca mais me admirou como antes e passou a ter olhos apenas para seu novo amigo.

Ele sempre foi muito agitado e alegre, daquele tipo de criança que dava preocupação para os pais por ser elétrica demais, mas obedecia e era educado. Mesmo com a traição dele, Ben nunca deixou de falar sobre Kevin. Muitas vezes eu o flagrava sozinho à noite no trailer, depois que o vovô dormia, sentando num canto, tristonho.

Me lembro como se fosse ontem o momento que ele disse não para o convite...

_-Vem com a gente, você pode morar comigo! –Ben sorriu, estendendo a mão direita. _

_-Eu... –ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo confuso. –Não!_

_-Por quê? Vamos ser melhores amigos e... –seu sorriso carinhoso se desmanchou._

_-Não dá! –Kevin levantou o olhar, numa expressão mista de medo e raiva. –Será que você não percebe que sou diferente de você?_

_-Mas... –Ben sentiu as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelo rosto. –Por favor, vem comigo! Vamos morar juntos!_

_-Nunca serei igual a você, Tennyson! Você tem família, pessoas que te amam e nunca te abandonam, ao contrário de mim! –ele também começou a chorar, fechando os punhos._

_-Eu vou ser sua família, Kevin! –o mais novo tentou sorrir novamente, apesar das lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. _

_-EU TE ODEIO! _

Foi dessa maneira que começou a luta que definiria os próximos cinco anos. Nesse tempo, Kevin ficou preso no Vácuo Nulo, enquanto Ben tirou o Omnitrix e passou a viver como uma pessoa comum.

Quem diria que o encontraríamos novamente aqui na Terra, com sua aparência humana recuperada? Quando os meus olhos encontraram os dele e percebi o quanto ele mudou, tanto por dentro, quanto por fora, meu coração palpitou.

Sempre escondi isso da melhor maneira que eu podia, mas estava gostando do Kevin. Isso era um fato concreto, não tinha como mudar. Tudo nele me atrai. Ele tem 18 anos e é completamente independente, tem seu próprio carro e dinheiro.

Não precisa ficar dando satisfações para ninguém, sobre o que vai fazer e com quem, apenas sai de casa e pronto. É muito inteligente, apesar de ficar escondendo isso sobre uma máscara de badboy. Ele sempre me surpreende com o conhecimento que possui sobre assuntos alienígenas. Kevin sabe o que quer, mas ainda não entendi o motivo dele querer ficar fingindo ser alguém que não é.

Sei que por debaixo daquela cara de mal, ele é uma boa pessoa, gentil e carinhoso. Apenas ainda não encontrou alguém que consiga fazer com ele coloque isso para fora da maneira certa.

Assim que Kevin me deixou em casa, fui direto para o quarto e me joguei na cama. Estava rindo a toa, toda feliz com o pequeno encontro que tive com ele. Eu já estava nesse estágio, aquele no qual você fica todo alegre com qualquer momento que se passa ao lado do amado. Mesmo sendo segundos, mesmo a pessoa nem gostando de você da mesma maneira...

Levantei e fui tomar um banho, o dia tinha sido longo e eu precisava descansar. A brisa noturna que entrava pela janela do quarto era refrescante, as cortinhas de linho esvoaçavam levemente.

Era muito bom, ficar ali deitada com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o vento acariciar a pele. Acabei dormindo profundamente, como não fazia há muito tempo. Na manhã seguinte, acordei animada.

Depois que tomei o café, resolvi ligar para o Kevin, saber se ele estava com vontade de fazer alguma coisa, porque o dia estava ensolarado e pedia uma praia.

-Oi, Gwen. –ele atendeu, meio sonolento. –O que houve para você me ligar tão cedo?

-Kevin, são onze e meia da manhã! –comentei, não conseguindo segurar o riso. –Seu dorminhoco!  
-Para mim ainda é de madrugada, só funciono depois do meio-dia. –ele resmungou. –Mas então, por que você me ligou?

-Eu estava pensando em ir à praia e achei que talvez você quisesse ir comigo... –perguntei, sentindo minha garganta ficar seca. –E então?

-Tá, por mim pode ser. –Kevin ainda estava meio sonolento, mas parecia um pouco mais animado. –Você pode passar aqui em casa? Enquanto isso eu vou tomando um banho e tomo café.

-Onde você mora mesmo? –peguei um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

-Rua George Washington, número 91, apartamento 2.

-Estarei aí em quinze minutos, esteja pronto, hein?!

-Tudo bem, estou te esperando.

Peguei o ônibus que para perto da minha casa e em dez minutos cheguei ao centro da cidade. Andei mais um pouco e consegui chegar onde Kevin morava, uma rua sem saída, paralela à avenida principal.

O lugar era bem familiar, com várias crianças brincando no meio da rua de hockey com patins. Passei por elas e fui até o único prédio nas redondezas. Como não havia porteiro, toquei o interfone na grade e esperei que Kevin atendesse.

-Oi...

-Cheguei, pode abrir o portão para mim? –pedi, falando bem perto do interfone.

-Okay. –o portão fez um barulho e destravou. –Abriu?

-Abriu.

Atravessei o pequeno pátio e subi as escadas. O prédio parecia ter sido construído nos anos 50 e apesar disso, se mantinha novo e bem conservado. Depois de subir três lances de escadas, finalmente cheguei ao quarto andar.

Pelo que eu havia percebido, eram apenas dois apartamentos por andar, o que me fez pensar que o interior pudesse ser grande. Assim que vi a porta com o número 2, toquei a campainha.

Segundos se passaram até que Kevin abrisse a porta e colocasse a cabeça para fora, os cabelos pingando.

-Oi Gwen, você chegou antes do que eu imaginava. –ele comentou, forçando um sorriso amigável.

-Desculpa, estou atrapalhando? –perguntei, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha.

-Não, tudo bem. Mas eu acabei de sair do banho, você se incomoda em esperar só mais uns cinco minutos?

-Sem problemas.

-Pode entrar... –ele abriu mais a porta e fez um gesto para eu entrar.

Naquele momento, achei que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco fulminante e morrer ali mesmo, no vão da porta. Simplesmente, Kevin estava usando apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com o corpo molhado.

Água escorria pelos seus cabelos negros e caia pelo peitoral, descendo pelo abdômen definido e molhando a toalha, que estava bem abaixo da linha da cintura.

-Senta aí no sofá que eu já volto. –comentou, antes de me deixar sozinha e ir para o quarto.

-Seu apartamento é legal... –tentei puxar assunto em voz alta, para que ele pudesse me ouvir lá de dentro. –Mora aqui há muito tempo?

-É... Mais ou menos. –ele respondeu, enquanto se trocava. –Minha mãe era a dona.

-Ah tá... –me senti no sofá olhando ao redor. –Aqui, posso pegar um copo de água?

-Tem na geladeira.

-Obrigada...

Eu realmente não fazia a mínima idéia de como era a família dele, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ele era tinha dinheiro. Não que Kevin fosse rico, não era isso. Mas toda a casa estava equipada com o melhor da tecnologia.

Seja na televisão de plasma de última geração, com mais de quarenta polegadas, ou no home theather que distribuía o som de forma límpida e surreal, assim como na geladeira size to size, com duas portas e tão grande que eu caberia dentro facilmente.

Não sabia o que ele fazia para ganhar tanto dinheiro para sustentar esses luxos, mas com certeza o salário que ele recebia na oficina não era tão alto. Podia ser talvez alguma reserva que sua mãe tinha deixado, sei lá.

De qualquer maneira, tomei a água gelada e logo em seguida fomos para a praia. Kevin vestia bermuda, camiseta e óculos escuros, além da mochila que carregava, com toalhas e algumas roupas.

Coloquei minha bolsa no banco traseiro e percebi que tinha mala de metal, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Fiquei um pouco curiosa para saber o que poderia ser, mas resolvi deixar de lado. Kevin odiava quando mexiam nas suas coisas sem ele estar por perto.

Depois de vinte minutos, estávamos na praia, no limite com a próxima cidade. O lugar estava cheio de turistas e resolvemos ficar afastados da multidão, junto à arrebentação da praia, nas pedras do farol.

O dia correu normalmente. A água estava muito boa e consegui finalmente um bronze decente. Kevin ficou reclamando sobre os playboys que ficavam se amostrando para os turistas, como se fossem produtos à venda.

A parte mais engraçada foi quando dublamos as pessoas ao longe, sobre o que elas estariam conversando. Não conhecia esse lado mais engraçado e menos sarcástico do Kevin.

Acho que nunca vou me esquecer do que ele disse quando me trouxe de volta para casa: "Meus dias ficam mais divertidos com você ao meu lado."


	8. Chapter 8

_Nota: daqui pra frente, os capítulos voltarão a ser narrados em terceira pessoa. Espero que tenham gostado, eu me diverti muito com essa maneira de escrever a história. Agradeço aos leitores e peço que continuem a me acompanhar! :3_

_**Capítulo 07 – Mudanças**_

Ele respirou fundo uma vez mais, olhando nervosamente ao seu redor. Não tinha certeza de que queria fazer aquilo, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Já tinha assinado o contrato e deveria mergulhar na água, rodeado por tubarões.

Ben sentiu-se tremendamente estúpido quando aceitou o convite do seu pai. Na verdade, ele havia sido desafiado por Carl a mergulhar ali. Disse que o filho não teria coragem e que se conseguisse, iria ganhar um carro de presente quando voltassem da viajem, afinal ele já tinha a carteira.

-Vai nessa, filho! –o quarentão estava tentando animá-lo. –O guia disse que eles não atacam seres humanos.

-Ah, é, vai nessa! –ele reclamou, enquanto o guia colocava a roupa especial no adolescente. –Você deveria estar fazendo a minha cabeça para eu NÃO ir, sabia? É isso que os pais fazem!

-Deixa de graça, Ben. –Carl se aproximou do dique, sério. –Você quer ou não ganhar o carro?

-Claro que eu quero! –o filho parecia não acreditar que aquele homem a sua frente era seu pai. –Todos os homens da família tiveram que lutar para conquistar o primeiro carro, com você não vai ser diferente.

-Mas você não teve que mergulhar no mar infestado de tubarões, teve? –seu mau humor ficava evidente a cada segundo. –Acho que não!

-Tudo pronto senhor Tennyson. –o guia sorriu. –Podemos descer a plataforma?

-Claro, sem problemas. –o pai sorriu de volta e depois voltou suas atenções para o filho. –Ben, não esqueça de colocar a máscara e se manter quieto lá em baixo!

Ele girou os olhos e colocou a máscara de mergulho, que estava ligada ao tanque de oxigênio. Em poucos segundos, Ben e o outro guia estavam mergulhando no oceano dentro de uma gaiola de metal.

O visual era maravilhoso embaixo da superfície, a vida marinha coloria dos mais variados tons o fundo azul do mar. Várias espécies de peixes nadavam perto da gaiola. Ben pôde notar os corais de recife extremamente complexos e distintos completando o fundo, junto com a areia clara.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos esperando, os tubarões se aproximaram lentamente dos humanos. Mas não pareciam tão agressivos como costumam ser, provavelmente fizeram sua última refeição há pouco tempo e ainda não sentiam fome para atacar as duas pessoas na gaiola.

Ben sentiu uma forte carga de adrenalina percorrendo o corpo, era uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado antes em sua vida. O encontro com os maiores predadores do mar certamente nunca seria esquecido.

Ele ficou ali, completamente imóvel, não porque havia lembrado das recomendações do seu pai, mas sim, o medo lhe paralisava. Já havia percebido que quando estava frente a algo que temia de alguma maneira, sua principal reação era estagnar.

Não esboçava nenhum outro tipo de movimento. Isso o incomodava profundamente. Precisava lidar com aquilo ou então toda vez que fosse enfrentar um DNAlien ou um Soberano, iria ficar parado, enquanto os outros lutavam?

Esse não era o Ben Tennyson que aos dez anos carregou o fardo do Omnitrix e enfrentou inimigos muito poderosos. Não deixaria se acovardar.

Por isso, ele esticou a mão para fora da gaiola, tentando alcançar um tubarão que passava por perto. Sabia que poderia perder a mão por causa daquilo, porém tinha que começar a enfrentar e sentia que aquela situação era a melhor possível.

Fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu a pele do animal tocando levemente a ponta de seus dedos. Conforme o toque acontecia, Ben podia sentir sua emoção percorrendo todas as células até chegar ao cérebro.

"Chega de medo e dúvida. Não existe mais hesitação, posso cuidar de mim mesmo sozinho. Não preciso depender dos outros para conquistar aquilo que desejo." mentalizou, conforme passava os dedos pelo tubarão, até chegar na calda.

Logo em seguida, o animal se afastou e o guia puxou a corda. Aos poucos, a gaiola foi sendo puxada para a superfície. Carl ficou espantado com a cara de felicidade do filho.

-Gostou tanto assim do encontro com os tubarões?

-Foi ótimo, você tinha que fazer também. –ele continuava sorrindo. –Ah, só para você não se esquecer, eu quero um Dodge.

Ben deixou o pai falando sozinho e foi até o banheiro trocar de roupa. Estavam nas Ilhas Cayman há duas semanas. Estavam em um hotel conhecido pelo modo caloroso como recebiam os turistas, que se localizava perto de uma praia quase deserta.

Todos os dias pareciam ser visões do paraíso. O nascer e entardecer do sol eram tão lindos que pareciam ser coisa que outro mundo. Em toda a sua vida, os Tennyson nunca tinham visto nada tão maravilhoso.

Durante o tempo em que ficou hospedado no hotel, Ben aprendeu pesca submarina e preparar um ótimo ensopado à moda das tribos locais, com o peixe que caçava.

Além disso, havia feito amizade com o filho do guia e também começou a surfar, apesar de cair mais do que ficar em cima da prancha. Mesmo assim, ele não deixava de tentar, prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria para Bellwood sabendo como os profissionais faziam.

Mas não eram apenas por dentro que as mudanças ocorriam, mas também por fora. Foi somente aos dezoito anos que finalmente teve o estirão do crescimento. Nessa fase, os meninos crescem e ganham corpo, porém Ben ainda não tinha chegado ao momento certo.

Por isso ele era mais baixo que Gwen e Kevin e não tinha um corpo mais definido, com as características masculinas mais evidentes. Durante o tempo que ficou nas Ilhas Cayman, parecia que os hormônios entraram em trabalho constante.

Ben sentia dores por toda a extensão do corpo, que se crescia toda vez que se olhava no espelho. Agora podia notar traços que antes não existiam com tanta evidência, como a mandíbula mais larga e o queixo mais quadrado, além do aumento da massa muscular.

Isso sem contar o aumento do peitoral e o surgimento de pêlos no rosto. Estava deixando os traços mais infantis e pré-adolescentes de lado, tornando-se um homem maduro.

Era estranho ter que se adaptar a essa nova realidade, mas até que Ben estava gostando dessas mudanças, agora Kevin não poderia mais brincar com ele, dizendo que era o mais baixo e com carinha de bebê.

Assim que trocou de roupa, foi até a casa de Kalli, o filho do guia. Iriam surfar juntos naquela tarde e já estava atrasado. O encontro com tubarões demorou mais do que esperava...

—X—

Kevin estava deitado em cima de um pequeno carrinho de madeira, semelhante a um skate, que é usado para ficar embaixo do carro e dar mobilidade à pessoa que está mexendo na parte inferior do veiculo.

Ele estava suando muito naquela tarde e sentia as gotas descendo pelo corpo, molhando o macacão azul da oficina que usava. Enquanto mexia em uma válvula, cheia de graxa, ouviu passos se aproximarem do carrinho.

Como não podia ver quem era, tentou mudar de posição, para olhar os pés da pessoa. Eles eram delicados e as unhas estavam pintadas de rosa claro, além de vestirem sandálias brancas. Assim que soube quem era, empurrou o carrinho para fora e encarou a visita.

-Gwen... –ele disse, não conseguindo segurar um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. –Por acaso você tem fetiches por homens que mexem com carros?

-Idiota. –a ruiva deu um leve chute nele. –Vim aqui para saber quando você está livre.

-Hmmm... –suas sobrancelhas negras se ergueram. –Por acaso isso é um convite para sair?

-E se fosse? –Gwen cruzou os braços, encostando-se na porta da oficina. –Qual o problema?

-Nenhum... –ele levantou as mãos em defesa. –Mas assim você faz os outros pensarem que eu não consigo mais chamar uma garota para sair por minha conta.

Ele levantou do carrinho, se aproximando de Gwen perigosamente. O olhar denunciava os pensamentos nada puros que passavam pela sua mente naquele momento. Além disso, os lábios se curvaram num sorriso real sorriso malicioso, aumentando ainda mais a conotação das palavras que Kevin dizia...

-Meu charme de canalha é irresistível, admita.

-O que? –ela ficou parada, sem conseguir se mexer.

-Deixa isso para lá... –ele virou-se de costas e foi até o balcão, limpando as mãos num pano velho. –Então, o que você queria mesmo?

-Chamar você para tomar um sorvete. –Gwen saiu de perto da porta e caminhou pela oficina, olhando os carros.

-Sorvete? –Kevin parou de limpar a mão, fingindo não entender o que ouviu. –Por acaso eu tenho cara de babaca?

-Eu não disse isso, Kev. –ela o fitou, com as mãos na cintura do vestido verde claro.

-Mas sair para tomar um sorvete comigo é duvidar da minha masculinidade. –o moreno se aproximou. –Vamos beber, isso sim!

-Eu não...

-Sei muito bem que você e seu primo não bebem, mas tudo na vida tem a primeira vez. –ele sorriu normalmente. –Além do que, eu não vou deixar você ficar mal. Prometo!

-Tá...

Gwen esperou que ele fosse tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Kevin poderia levá-la e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Por mais que ele estivesse ao seu lado, a ruiva sabia que era fraca para bebidas.

Preferiu esconder aquela informação e seguir a onda, até porque, não queria que Kevin ficasse enchendo sua paciência com isso. Depois de alguns minutos, ele estava cheiroso, limpo e arrumado.

O coração dela pulsava loucamente quando seus olhos pousaram na roupa que ele vestia. A camiseta mais justa ao corpo branca, uma camisa social por cima de cor escura, calça jeans levemente rasgada nos joelhos e um adidas star preto.

Gwen também percebeu que os olhos dele pousaram sobre seu corpo, analisando o que usava, da mesma maneira que fez com ele. Com certeza ele deve ter reparado que o vestido verde claro realçava e moldava o corpo, apesar do tecido ser leve.

As sandálias brancas davam maior estatura e enfatizavam as pernas torneadas pelo kung-fu.

-Então, vamos? –ele perguntou, depois de ficar alguns segundos analisando-a.

-Sim... –sentiu seu rosto corar.

Após alguns minutos, lá estavam eles no bar do Tommy. O lugar não estava muito cheio, pelo contrário. O ambiente estava agradável e não tinha tanto barulho de vozes conversando.

-Cheguei! –ele comentou animadamente, sentando-se nos bancos perto do balcão.

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça, o serviço que você me pediu foi feito sem problemas. –o barman disse, sorrindo.

-Valeu, você é foda, cara. –o moreno tamborilou seus dedos pelo balcão. –Então, estou acompanhado hoje. Tommy, quero que conheça Gwen.

Kevin passou a mão esquerda pela cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto do amigo. Eles se cumprimentaram e os três andaram até as mesas mais afastadas da entrada do bar, ficando perto da mesa de sinuca.

-Então, posso fazer aquele drink especial, Kevin? –Tommy perguntou, jogando o pano de prato no ombro e colocando o menu na mesa.

-Claro. Mas dessa vez, coloca duas pedras de gelo, hoje vou demorar a beber. –ele ajeitou-se na cadeira. –Vai tomar refrigerante por enquanto?

-É melhor, depois eu peço uma bebida. –Gwen olhou para o barman. –Vou tomar uma soda, com gelo e limão.

-Tudo bem, daqui a pouco eu trago...

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, não se importavam que as horas estavam passando e que a mesa estava ficando cheia de copos vazios. Kevin estava no seu segundo Absinto e Gwen tomava uma taça de vinho suave, quando Tommy se aproximou repentinamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –o moreno perguntou, conhecendo a expressão no rosto do amigo, mesmo por trás os óculos escuros.

-O irmão do Raphaello está atrás de você. –ele disse, enquanto tirava uma arma da cintura e colocava na mão de Kevin.

-Aquele merda tinha um irmão? –pegou a arma e carregou, olhando a volta atento. –Puta que pariu...

-O que...? –Gwen perguntou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Fica tranqüila, tá tudo bem. –Kevin segurou o rosto dela com a mão livre, sem fazer pressão. –Confia em mim?

-Eu... –ela sentia o pânico crescer no peito.

-Confia em mim? –perguntou, o tom de voz mais firme e incisivo.

-Sim...

-Então vem comigo. –o moreno olhou para o amigo. -Já disse que você é foda?

-Já, agora anda logo que ele está chegando aqui! –Tommy colocou mais dois pentes de munição na mão do outro. –Boa sorte.

-Valeu!

Kevin colocou os pentes no bolso da calça e destravou a Glock, correndo para a porta de trás do bar, atravessando o salão e a cozinha. Gwen não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e sentiu que a situação iria piorar cada vez mais. Aquela noite parecia ser longa...

Ela jurava que não reconhecia aquela pessoa que estava ao seu lado, que a empurrava para fora do bar, com a mão em sua cabeça, fazendo-a andar abaixada. Não se assemelhava ao Kevin que era seu amigo e convivia todos os dias a três anos.

O moreno estava alterado e parecia extremamente estressado, seu vocabulário recheado de palavrões era apenas um efeito colateral. Ele procurou pelo seu Camaro verde, que estava logo à frente.

Contudo, antes que pudessem chegar perto do veiculo, outro carro se aproximou, com dois homens atirando com metralhadoras AK-47.

-GWEN, FICA ABAIXADA! –Kevin berrava enquanto corria até o carro, dando cobertura para ela.

Seu dedo era rápido no gatilho e logo o primeiro pente de munição se esvaziou na lataria e no pára-brisa do carro importado.

-Fudeu! –disse, enquanto abria a porta e se jogava dentro do carro. –Merda! É por isso que eu odeio fazer negócios com famílias de contrabandistas.

Os reflexos rápidos do moreno durante a troca de tiros foram a salvação para os dois, porque se não, teriam caído mortos ali mesmo, no chão do estacionamento do bar. Kevin girou o volante e em questão de segundos, estavam numa perseguição em alta velocidade pelas avenidas de Bellwood.

Isso poderia gerar mais um problema, mas não era esse o principal motivo que tirava a calma do moreno no momento. Sua maior preocupação era com o irmão de Raphaello e seus capangas, que vinham em dois carros logo atrás, não parando de atirar.

-Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? –Gwen perguntou, sentindo seu estômago dar voltas. –Por que eles estão atrás de nós?

-Não vou dar explicação sobre porra nenhuma. –ele retrucou, fazendo uma curva fechada e olhando pelo retrovisor. –É isso o que você está vendo e ponto final.

-Ah, é? –ela sentiu a raiva subir. –Pretendia contar quando que ainda mexe com contrabando? Nunca?

-Merda! –Kevin entregou a arma para ela, junto com um pente. –Coloca a munição para mim.

-O que?!–ela ficou olhando para os objetos, nunca entendeu de armas de fogo. -Como se faz isso?

-Você aperta um botão que tem no lado direito, daí vai sair o pente usado, você tira e troca.

-Assim? –ela deu um tapa para que o pente novo entrasse dentro do compartimento.

-É.

Ele pegou a shotgun embaixo do banco e virou-se novamente para Gwen

-Mantém a direção firme, ouviu? –seu pedido pareceu mais uma ordem. –Não diminui por nada!

Kevin girou o volante rapidamente, dando um cavalinho-de-pau, fazendo com que o carro agora andasse em marcha ré, ficando com a frente voltada para os carros do irmão de teve tempo apenas para acenar positivamente a cabeça e trocar de lugar com ele.

Agora o moreno estava sentado na janela, com o corpo para fora absorvendo o metal do carro e segurando a arma. Enquanto atirava nos perseguidores, mirando nos pneus dianteiros, Gwen estava sentada no banco do motorista, completamente apavorada por dentro.

Tentava manter a velocidade constante, além de não deixa a direção solta. O velocímetro no painel do Camaro acusava cerca de 120 km/h. Ela sentiu que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto, mas resistia por que não queria causar um grave acidente.

Só tinha visto aquele tipo de cena nos filmes. Kevin não parava de atirar e os cartuchos vazios caiam pelo asfalto, fazendo uma espécie de trilha, conforme o carro seguia.

Houve um instante em que tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Gwen viu através do retrovisor que estavam se aproximando de um cruzamento perigoso, as balas dos inimigos ficavam a cada disparo mais perto de acertar ela ou Kevin.

Foi neste momento que ela fechou os olhos instintivamente e por alguma razão, começou a sugar a mana dos capangas. Eles ficaram sem sentidos, um deles bateu o carro num muro e o outro atravessou a pista e invadiu uma loja de departamento.

-GWEN, PÁRA O CARRO! –Kevin berrou e ela obedeceu prontamente, dando uma freada brusca.

Se ele não estivesse com o revestimento de metal, teria ficado completamente ralado, porque o moreno caiu no asfalto e rolou alguns metros. Demorou alguns segundos para que levantasse, afinal apesar de estar protegido ainda sentia dor.

Gwen ficou de olhos cerrados o tempo todo e só abriu quando freou o Camaro verde. Respirou profundamente e saiu do veiculo, indo atrás de Kevin.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou, se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

-Dá pra sobreviver. –colocou a mão nas costelas do lado direito. –Vamos sair logo daqui porque os tiras vão chegar.

Ele entrou no carro e os dois deixaram o local em alta velocidade. A ficha ainda não havia caído para Gwen, que continuava olhando fixamente para um ponto invisível no horizonte, com a boca entreaberta.

Após alguns minutos, estavam no apartamento de Kevin. Ela jogou-se no sofá, ainda sem reação. Custava a acreditar no que aconteceu há poucos minutos atrás, enquanto que ele se encostava à parede, com as mãos nas costelas direitas. Estavam realmente incomodando.

-Ei, você está bem? –a ruiva perguntou, saindo do seu estado meditativo.

-Não sei, minhas costelas estão doendo. –respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior ao respirar mais profundamente. –Acho que eu devo ter quebrado alguma.

-Deixe-me ver...

Levantou-se e o ajudou a tirar a camisa. Ela apalpou a região e descobriu que na verdade ele tinha apenas uma fissura. Sendo assim, usou sua mana e curou o machucado instantaneamente.

No momento em que Gwen levantou o rosto, percebeu que Kevin olhava fixamente para ela, de uma maneira que nunca aconteceu antes. Seu olhar estava escuro de desejo.

Antes mesmo que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, ele encostou seus lábios aos dela. Houve uma leve pressão e Gwen acabou cedendo. Não podia continuar resistindo ao que sentia quando estava perto dele.

Kevin percebeu e introduziu lentamente a língua morna em sua boca. Quando o encontro das duas línguas aconteceu, sentiram todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem automaticamente.

O beijo no inicio foi meigo e suave, ainda estavam conhecendo um ao outro e colocando aquela emoção para fora. Conforme trocavam de posição, o ritmo foi aumentando e o beijo se tornou mais intenso.

A troca de salivas, a superfície altamente sensível das línguas, a respiração ofegante... Tudo isso contribuiu para que eles não parassem, mesmo enquanto atravessavam a sala e iam à direção do quarto.

Kevin já possuía experiência na área, mesmo assim, ela conseguia de alguma maneira, quebrar as barreiras e fazer com que ele se submetesse aos seus encantos. Ele tinha as mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas de Gwen, que se arrepiava com cada contato diferente.

-Kev... –ela sussurrou, enquanto era empresada contra a parede.

-Hhhmmm... –o moreno gemeu em resposta, beijando o pescoço dela.

-Vamos parar aqui.

-O que? –afastou o rosto do pescoço e a encarou. –Você está falando sério?

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. –ela franziu as sobrancelhas.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nota: Esse capítulo é curtinho, mas é só pra encerrar essa fase e começar outra. Preferi fazer a mudança dessa maneira._

_SilverLady7 – prometo que esse vai ser o último capítulo de férias. Agora sim as coisas ficam complicadas...  
__Mary – obrigada pelos comentários e por toda a força!_

_**Capítulo 08 – Volta**_

Ben observou o mar calmamente, queria ter certeza de que as ondas estavam perfeitas. Ainda sentado na areia branca e fina, passou parafina na prancha, enquanto Kalli se aquecia e passava protetor solar no rosto.

Os dois haviam criado uma amizade muito intensa, apesar do pouco tempo de convívio. Era algo que não podia ser explicado, simplesmente aconteceu. Andavam juntos todos os dias e Kalli fazia questão de mostrar os lugares mais bonitos das Ilhas Cayman para Ben e sua família.

-Tá pronto pra surfar? –Kalli perguntou.

-Claro! –Ben sorriu e se levantou.

Eles pegaram suas pranchas e correram para a água. Remaram até o ponto onde as ondas se formavam e ficaram esperando um tempo.

Ben nunca tinha se sentido tão tranqüilo em toda sua vida, durante as férias pôde se desligar de todos os assuntos de alienígenas e ser apenas um garoto normal de 18 anos. Isso foi muito importante para ele, porque precisava de um tempo para deixar as obrigações de lado.

Kalli fez um sinal mostrando que deveriam remar para alcançar a onda e usando toda a força que tinha nos braços, Ben remou. Em alguns segundos, já se encontrava na crista da onda.

Conforme descia a onda pelo tubo, percebeu que perdia força nas pernas e quando menos esperava, acabou caindo da prancha e foi envolvido pela onda que se quebrou em cima dele.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro e sentia que não conseguia mais respirar, algo tampava seus pulmões. Ben era arremessado em todas as direções, até que bateu com as costas no fundo do mar, ralando na areia.

Kalli notou que algo deu errado e mergulhou procurando pelo amigo. Tinha que ser rápido ou ele poderia morrer afogado. Assim que o encontrou no fundo do mar, segurou seu braço firme e puxou para a superfície.

Depois de remar até a praia com ele em sua prancha, Kalli deitou Ben na areia e iniciou a respiração boca a boca, era a única maneira de salvá-lo. Após algumas tentativas, ele virou o rosto para o lado e cuspiu uma quantidade considerável de água. Demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos e ter uma noção de onde estava.

-Ei, você tá legal? –Kalli perguntou aflito, sentado ao lado do amigo.

-Acho que sim... –ele se apoiou nos cotovelos. –O que aconteceu?

-Você caiu da prancha e quase se afogou.

-Ham... A queda foi muito feia? –Ben fez uma careta.

-É... Bem feia. –o outro se levantou. –Me deixa dar uma olhada nas suas costas, você bateu com as costas no fundo do mar.

-Okay...

Ben também se levantou e tirou a camisa, virando-se de costas para que Kalli pudesse ver se tinha algo.

-É, só ralou mesmo. Se quiser, posso te emprestar uma pomada que é ótima pra essas coisas. –ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Ben. –Você vai sobreviver.

-Achei que tinha sido algo grave.

-Não foi pior porque você tava usando essa roupa especial de borracha.

-Acho que já tive muita aventura por hoje... Além do que, estou todo dolorido. –Ben passou a mão pelos cabelos cheios de areia. –Nos vemos à noite?

-Claro, eu passo no hotel e a gente sai por aí. –Kalli deu um abraço e caminhou na direção da pista.

Ben notou que sua prancha havia sido trazida pelas ondas até a praia. Correu um pouco e a pegou de volta. Voltou para o hotel extremamente cansado e dolorido. Gostava de surfar, mas aquela experiência havia sido horrível. Nunca mais queria passar por nada parecido.

A sensação de estar sendo tragado pelas ondas, sem poder respirar era desesperador. Fora que não sabia exatamente onde estava porque as ondas quebravam em cima de sua cabeça, fazendo com que rodopiasse e fosse arremessado em várias direções.

Depois de um bom banho, deitou-se na cama de bruços, porque suas costas estavam raladas e doíam. Acabou cochilando ali mesmo, sem nem mudar de posição. Quando acordou, já era manhã do dia seguinte. O dia de sua partida para casa.

—X—

Já havia passado um mês desde que havia chegado às Ilhas Cayman e estava na hora de partir de volta para Bellwood. Enquanto arrumava as malas, Ben se deu conta do quanto havia sido divertida aquela viajem.

Conheceu pessoas novas, se aventurou nadando com os tubarões e até mesmo tinha aprendido a surfar. Era uma experiência que guardaria por toda sua vida. Queria contar muitas coisas para Kevin e Gwen.

Estava ansioso por voltar, estava morrendo de saudade da sua casa e de suas coisas, além da companhia dos amigos. Seu celular começou a tocar e vibrar no meio das roupas que havia jogado na cama, depois de lutar com a pilha de roupa, finalmente achou o aparelho.

-Alô?

-Quando você volta, Tennyson? –Kevin perguntou do outro lado da linha. –Estou com saudades cara!

-Estou partindo hoje, devo estar chegando amanhã de manhã aí. –Ben sentou-se na cama. –Como você tá?

-Na merda. –respondeu, parecendo chateado. –Na merda total.

-O que aconteceu? –ele foi pego de surpresa. –Você fez alguma coisa?!

-Não...! Eu só bebi demais e agora estou com uma ressaca sinistra. –sua voz estava meio mole.

-Ham, assim eu fico mais aliviado. –Ben levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto. –Cara, você não vai acreditar, eu nadei com tubarões!

-Olha só! O pequeno Benjy tá virando homem! –Kevin deu uma risada. –Até sua voz está mais grossa.

-Sério?

-É, achou que eu estivesse brincando? –ele ficou sério de repente. –Você deve ter crescido, não?  
-Você acertou, precisei comprar roupas novas. –sentiu o rosto corar. –Mas não vai ficar me sacaneando por causa disso!

-Relaxa Tennyson... –Kevin deu outra risada. –Por mais que você tenha crescido, nunca vai ficar tão gostoso quanto eu.

-Ah tá, até parece! –Ben corou mais ainda, sem saber o motivo. –Você vai me pagar quanto eu voltar. Vai ter que admitir que estou mais gostoso que você!

-Só estou esperando você voltar...

-Tenho que ir, vou arrumar as coisas. –Ben foi para a varanda, olhar o lindo dia que fazia.

-Vou te buscar no porto, viu? –Kevin começou a soluçar por causa da bebida.

-Eu te ligo pra avisar que horas vamos chegar. –ele se apressou em dizer, antes que o outro desligasse o telefone.

-Sem problemas... Estou com saudades, _Ben._

Quando a ligação se encerrou, o dono do Omnitrix podia jurar que Kevin havia bebido além do limite por alguma coisa ruim que aconteceu. Ele sempre perdia o controle e acabava fazendo besteira.

Enquanto divagava nos seus pensamentos, percebeu que Kalli se aproximava do hotel com uma pequena bolsa de compras. A varanda do quarto em que Ben estava hospedado ficava voltada para a avenida principal e consequentemente para a praia.

Alguns segundos depois o telefone do quarto tocou e a recepcionista avisou que tinha visita esperando por ele. Ben autorizou que a pessoa subisse e continuou arrumando as coisas.

Kalli sentou-se na cabeceira da cama e ficou observando-o ajeitando as coisas na mala. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, no porto, eles se despediram e tinham em mente que a chances de se verem de novo eram pequenas, mesmo assim guardariam a experiência em suas memórias pelo resto das vidas.

Ben subia a escada que levava os tripulantes para o navio acompanhado dos pais, enquanto acenava para Kalli. Após alguns minutos, o navio se encontrava em alto mar, afastando-se do porto e consequentemente das Ilhas Cayman...


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota: a música que Kevin fica cantarolando se chama Killswitch Engage – The End of Heartache. _

_**Capítulo 09 – Engano**_

Meses depois...

Kevin subiu as escadas pulando três degraus de cada vez, suas pernas eram longas e musculosas o suficiente para isso. Quando chegou ao apartamento, sua respiração era ofegante e descompassada.

Depois que abriu a porta, caminhou diretamente até o seu quarto e abriu o armário de roupas. Lembrou onde estava o que procurava e puxou uma das gavetas do lado esquerdo.

Lá no canto, sua toca preta com uma listra cinza estava sendo engolida por um mar de meias e cuecas box de diversas cores. Assim que pegou a toca, recordou que Ben lhe deu de Natal no ano passado.

"_Isso é para você não reclamar mais de frio na cabeça quando estiver perto de mim." Ben disse animado, jogando um embrulho no colo do amigo._

"_Por acaso você virou um Papai Noel alienígena que distribui presentes?" Kevin comentou com ironia, abrindo o pacote. "Uma toca da Billabong!"_

"_Não gostou?" o mais novo ficou sério, olhando para o semblante assustado do outro._

"_Claro que eu gostei..." ele corou muito rápido, mas Ben conseguiu notar. "Nossa, valeu."_

Após esse flashback repentino, ele vestiu o gorro e saiu novamente de casa, agora mais tranqüilo. Havia sido surpreendido pela neve que começou a cair.

Kevin odiava sentir frio, se irritava facilmente quando não usava seu casaco reforçado e a toca preta. Desceu as escadas lentamente e entrou no carro despreocupado. O cd de sua banda favorita ainda tocava quando se sentou no banco.

Ligou o motor e se dirigiu para o , iria encontrar com Ben. Estacionou o Camaro na frente na lanchonete, enquanto aguardava pelo surgimento do amigo, ficou cantando junto com a música...

"_This distance, this dissolution, I climb into memories, while falling..."_

Como o pára-brisa tinha uma película protetora e escura, ninguém do lado de fora podia ver que Kevin tamborilava os dedos no volante seguindo o ritmo da música.

"_Sleep brings release, and hope of a new day. Waking the misery of being without you..."_

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que o ritmo o levasse para bem longe dali, parecia que nem estava mais na Terra. Era apenas Kevin ouvindo o vocalista cantar e os instrumentos tocando em harmonia.

"_Surrender, I give in. Another moment is another eternity. Seek me for comfort, call me for solace, for the end of my broken heart…"_

Neste momento, Ben abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se rapidamente no banco do carona, enquanto esfregava as mãos para espantar o frio. Quando olhou para a reação do amigo, não conseguiu conter o riso.

-Que cara é essa, Kev? –ainda risonho.

-Você podia ter batido na porta, né? Levei maior susto!–ele reclamou, baixando o volume do rádio.

-Olha só, Kevin levando sustinho! –Ben sacaneou, colocando o cinto de segurança. –Que horas é o jogo mesmo?

-Quatro horas... –Kevin ligou o carro. –Trouxe a comida?

-Como eu poderia esquecer? Assistir jogo sem Chilli Fries não tem graça...

Em poucos minutos, estavam subindo as escadas e entrando no apartamento. O lugar estava quente e aconchegante, bem melhor do que a neve que cobria a paisagem de branco e a baixa temperatura.

-Vai tomar o que, Benjy? –o moreno perguntou da cozinha, enquanto abria o armário.

-Eu aceito um cappuccino. –respondeu da sala, sentando-se no sofá de couro e ligando a TV de plasma. –E com marshmellow!

-Já entendi... –comentou, preparando um café expresso para si mesmo e o cappuccino de Ben.

Kevin voltou para a sala segurando duas canecas grandes e fumegantes. Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do amigo e bebericou levemente seu café. Ben segurou a xícara com cuidado, enquanto assoprava o liquido quente, fazendo os marshmellows dançarem no cappuccino.

-Já começou? –ele perguntou, não desgrudando o olho da tela.

-Ainda não, estão comentando que Collins e Michaels podem não jogar essa partida. -respondeu comendo os marshmellows parcialmente derretidos.

-É, o Collins teve uma torção de joelho e o Michaels espancou um jogador do outro time semana passada. –Kevin comentou, abrindo o embrulho de Chilli Fries.

Assim que ouviram o apito, os dois ficaram mudos, prestando total atenção no jogo. Afinal, não era todo dia que Canadá e Estados Unidos se enfrentavam no hockey. Ambos eram ótimos times e por isso a partida parecia prometer muitas surpresas.

Durante os dois primeiros tempos, permaneceu no zero a zero. Durante o pequeno intervalo para a segunda fase do jogo, Ben resolveu conversar sobre algo que vinha incomodando-o desde que voltou das férias no Caribe, há seis meses.

-Você e a Gwen ficaram enquanto eu viajava. –ele foi direto, sabia que seria melhor dessa forma.

-É... Digamos que sim. –Kevin esperava por aquilo, mas continuava olhando para sua xícara de café.

-Como assim? –Ben ficou intrigado, comendo o resto das Chilli Fries.

-Acho que você deve saber que eu não abandonei o contrabando. –levantou seu olhar, encarando seu amigo. –Eu menti para você.

-Eu já sabia disso. –deu um leve sorriso. –Você é assim e não há nada o que eu possa fazer. Sempre soube que não conseguiria ser "politicamente correto".

-Achei que você ia me dar um esporro e brigar comigo. –o moreno comentou sinceramente, surpreso.

-E por que eu faria isso? –o mais novo passou os dedos pelo cabelo. –Seria a mesma que se me impedissem de comer, faz parte de mim.

-Pelo menos você me entende. –Kevin girou os olhos, colocando os pés na mesinha de centro do meio da sala. –A Gwen ficou super chateada comigo, dando a entender que eu traí sua confiança e que estava cometendo um erro...

-Quando vocês conversaram sobre isso? –Ben esqueceu completamente o jogo e prestou atenção no amigo.

Kevin contou detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que o Ben esteve fora. Conforme ouvia o relato, o dono do Omnitrix não sabia que as coisas tinham sido tão agitadas por aqui.

Aquelas perseguições e trocas de tiros eram realmente cenas de cinema. Ficou imaginando se estivesse no lugar de sua prima como teria reagido. E chegou à conclusão de que tudo seria completamente diferente...

"_Kev..."ela sussurrou, enquanto era empresada contra a parede. _

"_Hhhmmm... "o moreno gemeu em resposta, beijando o pescoço dela._

"_Vamos parar aqui."_

"_O que? "afastou o rosto do pescoço e a encarou. "Você está falando sério?"_

"_Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida." ela franziu as sobrancelhas._

"_Por acaso eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou?" estava preocupado, até hoje nenhuma das meninas com quem tinha saído teve uma reação dessas._

"_Não é isso... Você sabe fazer uma menina perder o controle..." Gwen se afastou, ajeitando o cabelo e se recompondo. "Mas eu não consigo."_

"_Todo mundo já foi virgem um dia." Kevin brincou, tentando aliviar o peso do ambiente._

"_Não é isso. Sabe, achei que você tinha mudado, se afastado desse mundo do contrabando." ficou séria, encarando-o. _

"_Como assim, Gwen?" ele pareceu não acreditar no que ouvia, sentia que as palavras dela eram como um balde de água gelada._

"_Você sabe que isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Pelo contrário, só vai te trazer sofrimento e problemas." a ruiva parecia determinada. _

"_Eu nunca enganei você ou Ben. Eu falei que tinha parado de roubar, mas em nenhum momento disse que tinha parado de contrabandear." Kevin sentiu o gosto amargo da raiva na boca, não queria se irritar com ela. "Só escondi o fato de vocês."_

"_E por que isso? Não confia em mim?" ela pareceu magoada._

"_Eu confio! Não contei porque não queria que você me olhasse da maneira como está fazendo agora." olhou para o lado, irritado._

"_Roubar ou revender mercadoria roubada não é muito diferente." Gwen colocou as mãos na cintura._

_O moreno respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Justamente agora, naquele momento não queria arranjar confusão. Há poucos minutos estava praticamente indo para a cama com a única menina que tinha despertado um desejo fora do comum nele. E então brigavam sobre o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer se era errado ou não._

"_É errado no seu ponto de vista. Sim, eu revendo mercadoria roubada, mas o que as pessoas vão fazer com isso é problemas delas, apenas arranjo o comprador e o vendedor." tentou explicar, para fazê-la entender seu lado._

"_Como você pode deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro todas as noites, sabendo que vendeu coisas que pertenciam a outras pessoas para novos compradores?" ela parecia irredutível e não queria ceder._

"_Eu não me importo com isso! Os compradores que me procuram sabem do risco que correm, isso já não é problema meu." passou a mão nos cabelos negros, tirando as mechas que caiam sobre os olhos. "É assim que ganho minha vida."_

"_É, pelo visto temos opiniões diferentes." Gwen respirou fundo e sua expressão pareceu cansada. "Olha, Kev... Não quero brigar com você..."_

"_Isso me lembra a conversa que tive com o Ben cinco anos atrás." Kevin olhou para o horizonte, a cena repassando em sua mente. "Naquela época, não conseguimos ficar juntos porque pertencíamos a mundos diferentes."_

"_E o que isso tem haver com a gente agora?" levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender a comparação._

"_É a mesma coisa. Não posso ficar ao seu lado porque pertencemos a mundos completamente diferentes." esboçou um sorriso triste. "Desculpe Gwen, mas eu não sou o cara que você tanto procura."_

Ben sentiu-se identificado nas palavras de Kevin. Sabia exatamente como ele se sentia naquele momento. Enfrentava a mesma coisa com seus pais, eles nunca entenderiam o que significava para ele o Omnitrix.

"É arriscado, você pode morrer!" eles poderiam lhe dizer, tentando convencer o filho a largar essa vida. Mas seria em vão, porque Ben sempre soube que era aquilo que desejava e não mudaria isso por nada, nem por todo dinheiro do mundo.

Gwen via as situações ao seu redor de uma forma muito diferente de Kevin e por mais que se ame o outro, não se pode mudar as pessoas.

Ele sempre viveu por conta própria tendo que se virar e por isso criou uma visão muito realista da vida. Enquanto que ela sempre teve tudo de bom e do melhor, desconhecendo o que seria fome, frio e solidão.

Ben recebeu, de certa forma, a mesma educação que Gwen, mas sua visão de mundo era completamente diferente da prima. No momento em que o dispositivo alienígena grudou em seu punho, quando apenas era uma criança de dez anos, viu que as coisas não eram fáceis.

Teve que enfrentar problemas graves, numa idade onde deveria se preocupar com brincadeiras e jogos. Apenas ele sabia que teve que de enfrentar. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades que passou, quando teve que escolher se voltaria a usar o Omnitrix, não pensou duas vezes e o colocou no punho esquerdo mais uma vez.

-Eu sei como você se sente. –ele disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. –Mas saiba que sempre terá meu apoio.

-Quem diria... –Kevin comentou com um sorriso leve no rosto. –É Benjy... As coisas mudam.

O grito do narrador fez com que eles voltassem à realidade e lembrassem que estavam assistindo ao jogo. Estados Unidos haviam acabado de fazer um belíssimo gol, atravessando a equipe adversária e marcando o ponto.

Os dois viram o resto da partida de bom humor, comentando sobre a atuação dos jogadores dos dois times, xingando o juiz e vibrando com cada movimento na pista de gelo.

Ao final da partida, Estados Unidos ganhou de 8 a 7 do Canadá, que ficou em segundo lugar. Já estava escuro lá fora e Ben resolveu ligar para sua mãe, pedir para que fosse buscá-lo. Enquanto estava distraído com o jogo, não percebeu que nevou além do esperado e as ruas estavam interditadas.

-Minha mãe acabou de dizer que as estradas estão bloqueadas. –Ben disse, ainda segurando o celular.

-Tá, você dorme aqui em casa então. Amanhã de manhã eu te levo. –Kevin comentou, levando a louça suja para a cozinha.

-Mãe, eu vou dormir aqui no Kevin mesmo. –ele disse, andando pela sala. –Amanhã eu pego uma carona com ele...

No momento em que conversava com sua mãe, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem e que nada ruim aconteceria, Ben pôde ouvir o amigo gritar por ajuda. Sem pensar duas vezes, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e desligou o celular.

Saiu correndo na direção da cozinha, quando chegou encontrou Kevin e outros dois alienígenas da raça do Spider Monkey discutindo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?! –Ben perguntou, se aproximando e ficando ao lado do amigo.

-Eles se teletransportaram no meio da minha cozinha! –o moreno reclamou, encarando os aliens desconfiado. –O que vocês querem aqui?

-Somos Encanadores... –eles eram gêmeos e falavam ao mesmo tempo, mostrando seus distintivos. –O Grão Mestre solicita ajuda imediatamente.

-Com o que? –Kevin levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ainda desconfiado.

-Vocês saberão no caminho. –os Simeons disseram juntos.

Antes que o moreno tivesse tempo para absorver qualquer material que estivesse por perto, ou que Ben ativasse o Omnitrix, a cozinha foi inundada por uma forte luz branca. Os humanos protegeram seus rostos e quando sentiram que a luz se apagou, encontravam-se no interior de uma nave.

Eles olharam ao redor, não entendo o motivo de tudo ter acontecido tão rápido. Quando se preparavam para reclamar, o Grão Mestre se aproximou do grupo e os Spider Mokeys gêmeos os deixaram sozinhos.

-Quanto tempo, não? –ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Por que nos raptou? –Kevin perguntou, estressado com toda aquela palhaçada.

-Calma, rapaz. Pelo visto continua agindo antes de pensar... –o Grão Mestre voltou sua atenção para o moreno. –Me deixe explicar a situação primeiro, depois você reclama.

Realmente as coisas pareciam mais complicadas do que eles poderiam prever. Os Encanadores liderados pelo Grão Mestre acharam o esconderijo de traficantes de escravos, no planeta Plutão.

Sua péssima fama era conhecida pelo Sistema Solar inteiro, por invadir planetas aleatórios e retirar um grupo de habitantes saudáveis para que trabalhassem como escravos.

Não existia distinção entre homens e mulheres, crianças e adultos, desde que fossem saudáveis e que pudessem trabalhar em condições extremas. Além disso, também invadiam pequenos planetas, que possuíam alguma riqueza e drenavam tudo que podiam, deixando o planeta morto.

-E por que não chamamos a Gwen? –Ben questionou, andando ao lado do Grão Mestre, que se dirigia até os controles da nave.

-Não temos tempo suficiente, até localizarmos sua posição, o grupo já terá deixado Plutão. –o Encanador respondeu, apertando uma série de botões no painel.

-Então quer dizer que eles estão se preparando para sair e faremos uma emboscada? –Kevin encostou-se na parede ao lado do painel.

-Exatamente, agora vão se preparar porque estamos quase chegando. –O Grão Mestre não desviou o olhar dos controles, parecendo preocupado.

Ben e Kevin entreolharam-se e deixaram a sala de comando. Os Spider Monkeys ajudaram os dois a colocarem as roupas especiais para enfrentarem a atmosfera extremamente gelada de Plutão.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa ao verem que o planeta estava cada vez mais próximo, um vácuo na barriga se fez presente quando começaram a especular sobre o que poderiam enfrentar...


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: daqui pra frente, tudo que seja relacionado ao passado de Kevin é puramente especulativo.  
Spider Monkey – Macaco Aranha (Simeon é o nome da raça)  
Humangossaur – Enormossauro  
Grey Matter – Massa Cinzenta**

_**Capítulo 10 - Conversas**_

A nave pousou discretamente em uma grande geleira. Apenas o piloto e dois guardas ficaram dentro da espaçonave, enquanto os outros saíram e foram explorar o terreno. O planeta era extremamente diferente daquilo do Ben ou Kevin já haviam visto.

Plutão estava no momento em que sua órbita se afastava do Sol, isso tornava o planeta extremamente gelado, com temperaturas menores do que na Antártida. No momento em que desceram na nave e colocaram os pés no chão, perceberam que a gravidade era muito fraca e que poderiam usar isso ao seu favor, quando resgatassem os escravos.

Contudo, a ventania forte fez com que a caminhada até a base dos traficantes fosse penosa. O grupo teve que andar devagar e tomar cuidado com o terreno acidentado e pedregoso. Ao longe, podiam avistar o lugar onde eles agiam, uma mina que retirava metais preciosos das camadas mais profundas do solo.

-Como vamos fazer? –Ben perguntou para o Grão Mestre.

-Nos aproximar sem sermos notados. Quero discrição total! –o Encanador respondeu falando com todos os membros da equipe. –A prioridade são os escravos.

Então foram formados pequenos grupos, para que a área de atuação fosse maior. Os dois humanos estavam junto com os Spider Mokeys gêmeos e iriam ser responsáveis por libertar os escravos da ala norte.

Assim que o Grão Mestre fez o sinal positivo, o quarteto saiu correndo em direção à base. Sorte que suas roupas tinham dispositivos de camuflagem, o que lhes permitiu chegar perto dos guardas sem seres notados.

Kevin se aproximou de um guarda mais afastado e deu uma coronhada com sua arma a laser. Quando o estranho caiu sem sentidos no chão, ele pegou sua arma e o rádio transmissor. Isso ajudaria os Encanadores a se manterem informados sobre a posição dos traficantes.

Depois de passarem pelo portão, atravessaram o pátio e entraram no prédio. Havia guardas de várias raças alienígenas, inclusive humanos. Todos usavam a mesmo macacão que os protegia da alta radiação que as pedras preciosas emitiam, assim que eram extraídas.

O mesmo não acontecia com os escravos, eles usavam vestimentas normais, ficando expostos a todos os malefícios que o material podia irradiar. Parecia que o trabalho era divido em turnos e tinha uma pausa de algumas horas.

Isso era necessário para que o nível de radiação não ultrapasse um certo limite, que se fosse alcançado, até mesmo as roupas especiais não dariam conta de suportar. Isso facilitou o trabalho dos Encanadores.

Pelo que Ben pôde notar no Omnitrix, os outros grupos já tinham chegado aos seus destinos. Através dos comunicadores instalados nos capacetes, o Grão Mestre avisou que os escravos podiam ser retirados das celas.

Os quarto desceram até as partes mais baixas do complexo e foram até as celas. As portas eram trancadas com um dispositivo de nível seis. No momento em que Kevin tentava destravar as trancas, um alarme disparou loucamente.

Em questão de segundos, vários guardas fecharam o corredor de ambos os lados, impedindo que os intrusos escapassem. Ben não pensou duas vezes e se transformou em Humangossaur, indo para o lado direito do corredor, enquanto que os gêmeos Simeons cuidavam do lado esquerdo.

A porta deu um estalido e assim Kevin conseguiu entrar na cela. Notou que existia um grupo de aproximadamente cinqüenta pessoas, inclusive alienígenas entulhados em um espaço mínimo.

-Eu sou o Encanador Kevin Levin e vim com meu grupo para resgatar vocês. –falou em voz alta, mostrando o distintivo. –Peço que colaborem e não criem confusão na saída!

O moreno recebeu um sinal positivo do amigo, dizendo que o corredor estava livre e que os reféns podiam sair. Em pouco tempo, o grupo deixou a cela, sendo amparados pelos Spider Monkeys. Ainda na forma de Humangossaur, Ben abriu caminho pela base, quando estavam no pátio interno, onde a carga era distribuída para ser exportada de Plutão, Kevin voltou-se para o amigo:

-Leve eles para fora daqui, eu cuido dos guardas! –o moreno disse, pegando sua pistola de laser.

-Tem certeza? –Ben não queria ver o amigo correndo perigo.

-Some logo daqui! –ele berrou carregando a pistola, parecendo estressado.

-Nos vemos na nave, tome cuidado! -o mais novo saiu correndo com os gêmeos Simeons, dando cobertura aos escravos.

Kevin se escondeu atrás de uns caixotes de chumbo, atirando nos guardas. Quando menos esperava, percebeu que estava recendo apoio do Grão Mestre, que apareceu ao seu lado, também atirando.

-Eles estão fugindo, merda! –o humano reclamou, ao ver que alguns deles entravam em pequenas naves e se preparavam para sair voando.

-Não por muito tempo... –o Encanador apertou um botão vermelho em sua roupa.

De repente, aconteceu uma explosão tão forte que o chão tremeu, fazendo com que Kevin perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão. Pelo visto, o Grão Mestre havia explodido a mina por dentro, acabando com todo o negócio extremamente lucrativo dos traficantes.

Com a reação em cadeia, o complexo industrial começou a ter uma série de pequenas explosões, comprometendo a estrutura do prédio. Antes que a situação ficasse pior, os dois deixaram o local, correndo o máximo que podiam na direção da nave.

Depois de escalarem as pedras, encontraram-na quase partindo. Kevin jogou-se no chão da nave, após ter subindo a rampa correndo. Apesar de estar sem fôlego, sentiu que havia completado sua missão e que ajudou as pessoas.

Tirou o capacete e procurou por Ben no meio daquela confusão de alienígenas, Encanadores e humanos. Reconheceu ao longe aquele cabelo castanho de costas.

-Está tudo bem? Fiquei preocupado, escutei umas explosões... –ele disse, ao virar-se e encontrar o amigo.

-O Grão Mestre explodiu a fábrica, agora dos traficantes vão levar muito tempo para poder reconstruir tudo. –passou a mão pelos cabelos negros suados, aquela roupa esquentava muito.

-Mas isso não resolve a situação... –refletiu, olhando ao redor. –Eles podem continuar seqüestrando seres inocentes.

-Ele disse que vai mobilizar os outros Encanadores para caçar os que sobraram e prender seu líder. –Kevin começou a andar pelos corredores da nave. –Será que eles têm um banheiro por aqui? Preciso tomar um banho.

-Não sei, vamos procurar por aí...

—X—

A nave pousou novamente na base dos Encanadores, que era uma estação especial no meio da Via Láctea. Eles não quiseram tomar nenhum planeta como base porque assim estariam favorecendo seu povo e a grande diferença dos Encanadores era que eles seriam totalmente imparciais.

Houve uma recepção para os membros da equipe libertária e para os escravos, assistência média de alto nível, por causa da radiação. Enquanto todos se divertiam com uma festa para comemorar o sucesso da missão, o Grão Mestre chamou Kevin e Ben para irem ao seu escritório.

-O que você queria falar conosco? –o dono do Onminitrix perguntou, sentindo o estômago roncar de fome.

-Queria agradecer pela colaboração de vocês hoje. –ele sentou-se na cadeira reclinável. –Foram cruciais para que tudo desse certo.

-Obrigado, Grão Mestre. –Ben sorriu. –Sem querer ser chato, mas posso voltar para a festa? Estou morrendo de fome...

-Claro! –deu uma risada. –Os Simeons irão levar vocês para a Terra quando quiserem.

-Obrigado... –Ben já estava perto da porta quando chamou Kevin, que parecia aéreo. –Você vem?

-Eu... –antes que pudesse responder, foi cortado pelo Grão Mestre.

-Gostaria de falar a sós com você, Levin.

-Estou esperando você lá fora... –Ben deixou a sala

Kevin encarou o Grão Mestre, sentindo a cabeça pesar e corpo fraco. Mesmo assim não queria mostrar nenhuma fraqueza diante dele.

-E então, o que você queria falar comigo? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

-Ela está aqui e quer falar você. –ele respondeu sério.

-Quem? –seu coração parecia disparar no peito.

-Sua mãe, Elena Levin.

-Ah é?! –as palavras do moreno eram debochadas, mas seu olhar denunciava sua surpresa. –Ela tinha que ter pensando nisso há dez anos.

Sem dizer mais nada, deixou a sala. Ben viu que o amigo se aproximava e abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas ao perceber que estava mais pálido do que normal, correu para o seu lado.

Kevin desmaiou ali mesmo, no meio do salão cheio de pessoas. Ao segurá-lo pela nuca e colocar uma mão no tórax, tentando acordar o amigo, notou que o macacão especial que usava estava encharcado de sangue.

-SOCORRO! ALGUÉM NOS AJUDE!

Um Grey Matter que estava atendendo aos escravos, saiu correndo na direção dos humanos. Percebendo a gravidade da situação, pediu para que o jovem Encanador fosse mandado para a ala hospitalar da base.

Ben esperou do lado de fora da sala cirúrgica, com o coração apertado. Não sabia o que faria caso o amigo morresse. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com o moreno. Podia ser que a situação com a Gwen o tenha deixado desse jeito, apesar de não falar, ele era uma pessoa muito sensível.

Ben tinha certeza que toda aquela pose de "rebelde sem causa" era apenas uma máscara para esconder o verdadeiro Kevin. Mas não podia obrigar o amigo a contar tudo o que se passava em sua mente, por isso esperava calmamente pelo dia em que ele se abriria.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, o Grey Matter saiu da sala, parecendo preocupado.

-Então, como ele está? –o humano se levantou, sentindo um vácuo no lugar do estômago.

-Seu amigo precisa de uma transfusão de sangue imediatamente. –o alien respondeu, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. –Por acaso seu sangue é compatível com O+?

-É sim, nossos sangues são iguais.

-Então venha comigo, precisamos prepará-lo.

Ben seguiu o pequeno alienígena até a sala de operação. Existiam duas macas, Kevin estava deitado na esquerda. O dono do Omnitrix não acreditou que ele pudesse ser seu amigo, extremamente pálido, com vários tubos nas narinas e na boca.

Ele trocou de roupa e se deitou na maca da direita, fechando os olhos. Não queria ver o que fariam, apenas queria se manter focalizado em ajudar Kevin. Sentiu que injetaram uma agulha em seu braço e que aos poucos o sangue saia.

Sentiu-se tonto e a fraqueza veio lentamente, mas sabia que era necessário todo aquele esforço para ver o moreno bem. Após alguns minutos, o acordaram dizendo que a transfusão fora um sucesso.

Dentro de algumas horas Kevin estaria pronto para sair dali e voltar para a Terra. Os minutos pareciam séculos enquanto Ben esperava pela alta do amigo. A única coisa boa era que agora recebia cuidados de várias enfermeiras, que sempre traziam comidas deliciosas.

Sem que tivesse esperando, o Grey Matter veio até o quarto, dizer que poderia levar Kevin de volta para a Terra. Contando que seguisse algumas recomendações que foram escritas e que deveriam ser seguidas a risca.

-O que aconteceu com ele exatamente? –Ben perguntou, colocando sua jaqueta verde e amarrando os cadarços do tênis.

-Levou um tiro e perdeu muito sangue por conta do ferimento. Mas felizmente não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. –o alien respondeu, entregando a lista de recomendações.

-Obrigado pela ajuda. –ele agradeceu, abaixando-se e pegando o Grey Matter com as mãos cuidadosamente.

-Eu é quem devo agradecer, vocês libertaram minha mãe, que trabalhava nas minas. –ele sorriu e pulou novamente para o chão. –Até mais, Ben Tennyson.

Com isso, o humano deixou o quarto e caminhou até o final do corredor. Encontrou Kevin colocando o gorro que lhe foi dado de presente e tentando se levantar da cama.

-Ei, nada de esforço! –Ben se aproximou, apoiando o amigo em seu ombro. –Você está debilitado.

-Há! Olha só quem fala... –ele comentou ironicamente, com um sorriso fraco no rosto. –_Benjy..._

Neste momento, o mais novo levantou o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram. O moreno sabia que dali em diante teria uma parte de Ben correndo pelo corpo e que seriam uma pessoa só.

Apesar de tudo que um dia fez contra ele no passado, Ben o perdoou e aceitou ser seu amigo como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Por mais que Kevin não quisesse dizer em voz alta, sentia-se extremamente agradecido por ter alguém como Ben em sua vida.

-Obrigado, cara. –o moreno disse, seriamente. –Nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim.

-Que isso, sei que faria o mesmo. –ele sorriu, apesar de também estar sério.

Nunca em sua vida Ben teve tanta certeza disso. Podia contar com Kevin em qualquer momento, desde a situação mais difícil até nas melhores risadas.

-Vamos para casa. –o mais velho segurou com força no ombro do amigo, também oferecendo apoio.

Os gêmeos Simeons levaram os humanos de volta à Terra, teletransportando-os para o apartamento de Kevin.

A televisão ainda estava ligada, o jogo havia acabado há horas atrás e já estava anoitecendo. Apesar de terem viajado para outro planeta, a nave que usaram para retornar à Terra possuía um dispositivo de alto nível que fazia a conversão de anos-luz em rotação planetária. Ou seja, tinha se passado apenas algumas horas na Terra, enquanto que no espaço foram cerca de três dias.

-Está com fome? –Kevin perguntou, indo para a cozinha lentamente.

-É, um pouco e você? –Ben acompanhou o amigo, também andando devagar.

-Também. Vou pedir pizza. –ele pegou o telefone que tinha pendurado na parede e discou para a pizzaria.

Depois de comerem uma pizza gingante e beberem uma garrafa inteira de refrigerante, sentiam-se sonolentos e precisavam dormir urgentemente. Os últimos eventos tinham sugado todas as suas forças.

Quando Ben vestiu o conjunto de moletom que Kevin lhe emprestou, conseguiu sentir o cheiro de loção pós-barba que o amigo exalava, era um cheiro muito bom. Sentiu o rosto corar por pensar que isso era atraente.

Sem mais delongas, trocou de roupa e saiu do banheiro, que ficava na suíte do moreno. Ele já estava deitado na cama king size, com os olhos fechados, apesar de não estar dormindo.

-Se você contar pra alguém que nós dormimos na mesma cama, eu te mato Tennyson. –ele disse sonolento.

-Tudo bem, sigilo absoluto. –o mais novo se deitou, puxando as cobertas até as orelhas. –Boa noite.

-Pra você também...

Por mais que tentassem dormir, algo os mantinha despertos. Podia ser a adrenalina ainda correndo pelas veias, já que mal tinham completado a missão. Ben virou-se ficando de frente para o amigo.

-Kev? –chamou sussurrando.

-Fala... –ainda estava de olhos fechados.

-Tá dormindo?

-Se eu estivesse você teria me acordado, sorte sua que não estou conseguindo dormir. –ele retrucou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o amigo.

-É, também não consigo dormir... –Ben ajeitou as cobertas.

-Desembucha. Quando você faz essa cara é porque quer dizer alguma coisa. –o moreno exibiu um sorriso de vitória.

-Como você sabe tantas coisas sobre mim? Fico impressionado com isso. –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. –Por acaso você tem poderes telepáticos e não me contou?

-Você é transparente pra mim, _Benjy. _–o moreno deu uma risada e depois ficou sério. –O que você quer conversar?

-Você e a Gwen...

Foi só dizer esse nome que Kevin sentiu todas suas resistências indo abaixo, aquela situação ainda mexia com ele. Nunca quis tanto ficar com uma menina, tê-la ao seu lado e fazê-la feliz, porém eram diferentes demais.

Existiam certas barreiras que nunca poderiam ser transpassadas e o passado dele era uma delas. A descendente de Anodita nunca iria conseguir entender porque mesmo depois de todos os problemas que ele enfrentou, continuava no mesmo estilo de vida.

Enquanto que para ele, as coisas eram completamente diferentes. Antes, Kevin roubava e fazia o que bem entendia, sendo que agora apenas fazia pontes entre compradores e vendedores, algo muito distante do que um dia já fez.

-O que tem a gente? –cortou grosseiramente o amigo, fechando o rosto.

-Calma, Kev... –Ben levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela atitude explosiva. –Só queria que você soubesse que independente do que acontecer entre vocês, vou sempre torcer para que sejam felizes, estando juntos ou não.

-É que esse assunto mexe comigo. –o moreno mudou de posição, fitando o teto. –Fico puto só de pensar que ela não confia em mim.

-Tenho certeza de se você der um tempo, Gwen vai pensar e refletir. –o mais novo continuou na mesma posição, olhando o perfil de Kevin.

-Preciso te contar uma coisa...

-O que foi? –ele sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

-Minha mãe está viva e quer falar comigo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11 – Partida**_

-O que?! –Ben arregalou os olhos, sentando-se na cama rapidamente. –Achei que você fosse órfão.

-Pensava a mesma coisa, até o Grão Mestre dizer que ela está viva e que quer falar comigo.

-E o que você pensa em fazer? –coçou a nuca, ainda não conseguindo digerir os fatos.

-Não sei... –o moreno encarou o amigo, por trás da seriedade que sua face demonstrava, havia o olhar de uma criança assustada. –Não quero falar com ela.

-Mas por quê? –Ben estava sentindo frio e resolveu deitar novamente, cobrindo-se até o pescoço.

-É uma longa história e estou com sono. –Kevin resmungou, virando para o outro lado.

-Tudo bem, quando quiser me contar estarei pronto pra ouvir. –o mais novo disse, fechando também seus olhos e deixando-se levar pelo sono.

—X—

Gwen estava sentada em frente ao espelho, penteando lentamente os cabelos ruivos. É verdade que tinha ficado mal durante um tempo depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos com Kevin.

Gostava muito dele e queria até tê-lo como namorado, porém quando soube que ele ainda continuava no mundo do submundo, minou seus planos. Não conseguiria ficar tranqüila ao lado dele, pensando que a qualquer momento a policia poderia vir atrás deles.

Ou então que seriam perseguidos por contrabandistas, como aconteceu na noite do encontro. Não era isso que ela tinha imaginado para sua vida. Kevin era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a largar esse estilo de vida. E ela não ficaria sua vida inteira esperando por um cara que talvez não se tocasse disso.

Por isso, Gwen decidiu que não ficaria sentada chorando por ele. Iria prosseguir com sua vida normalmente e que teria ele como um grande amigo, como sempre foi. Foi extremamente doloroso no começo, chorava todas as noites. Mas conforme os meses foram passando, a ferida foi cicatrizando e hoje restava apenas uma doce lembrança dessa época.

Até porque, foi por causa dele que ela aprendeu a se desligar um pouco das responsabilidades e passar a curtir mais a vida de adolescente, como as outras garotas de sua idade. Hoje em dia, ela estava saindo com um garoto da sua classe de Química, chamado Matt.

-Você vem jantar, querida? –sua mãe perguntou, do outro lado da porta do quarto.

-Já estou indo... –ela respondeu, terminando de escovar os cabelos.

A ruiva calçou suas pantufas e desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Enquanto jantava com seus pais, o telefone tocou. Ela levantou-se e foi atender.

-Alô? –disse, segurando o copo de suco na mão.

-Gwen? –uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha chamou.

-Oh, meu Deus! –ela colocou o copo na mesa e segurou o telefone com as duas mãos. -Vóvó Verdona!

-Olá, minha filha! –Verdona parecia muito empolgada. –Como você está?

-Morrendo de saudades de você... –a neta sentiu lágrimas se formando. –Você está aqui na Terra?

-Estou sim... Na verdade, estou na porta da sua casa. Será que poderia abrir logo? –ela reclamou. –Estou congelando aqui fora!

Sem nem esperar mais um segundo, Gwen largou o telefone e saiu correndo para a sala. No momento em que abriu a porta e viu aquela simpática senhora de meia idade, usando sua túnica roxo-escuro, não conseguiu se segurar e começou a chorar.

-Que saudades de você, vó! –ela abraçou Verdona com vontade.

-Eu também querida... –a senhora passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos da neta. –Agora vamos entrar, está muito frio aqui fora!

Depois de matar as saudades do filho e conversar um pouco com a nora, Verdona subiu até o quarto da neta. Iria ficar instalada lá, durante o tempo que ficasse na Terra, a pedido da própria Gwen.

Assim que ficaram a sós, a Anodita voltou a sua forma original, deixando a casca humana caída no carpete.

-Me sinto melhor assim... –comentou, ao sentar na cama. –Então, como você mudou, pequena!

-Como assim? Continuo a mesma pessoa... –a mais nova sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha.

-Está mais madura... Praticamente uma mulher. –passou a mão no rosto da neta. –Eu noto pelos seus olhos o quanto você está mais desenvolvida.

-Obrigada... –ela corou.

-Está namorando o Andrew, não é?–sorriu maliciosamente, estreitando o olhar.

-Quem?

-Aquele menino alto, musculoso e moreno que anda com você e seu primo! –Verdona levantou e ficou zanzando pelo quarto, olhando as fotos na parede.

-Ele se chama Kevin... E não, não aconteceu nada entre nós, se é isso o que você quer saber. –Gwen também levantou-se, andando atrás da avó, que mexia em tudo.

-Tá, tanto faz... –revirou os olhos, parecendo entediada, sentando de novo na cama. –Não vim aqui pra ficar conversando sobre sua vida intima com garotos... E que pelo visto anda muito mal...

-VÓ! –a ruiva interrompeu a fala de Verdona e ficou vermelha de constrangimento. –Podemos mudar de assunto?

-Desculpa... Mas como eu estava falando, queria te refazer aquela proposta de vir como para Anodine.

-O que?! –sentiu o jantar revirar no estômago. –Mas...

-Querida, se você não começar seu treinamento agora, nunca vai conseguir controlar seu poder. –ela abraçou a neta. –Tem algo muito importante que eu preciso te contar...

-É sobre meu lado Anodita?

-Exatamente. A mana que existe dentro de você está muito alterada e pode acabar machucando você ou as pessoas a sua volta. –Verdona estava séria. –Por isso você deve vir comigo num treinamento especial.

-Vou ficar quanto tempo longe? –ela desvencilhou-se do abraço.

-O suficiente para que você domine seus poderes.

-Vou falar com meus pais, antes de fazer as malas. –a ruiva andou até a porta do quarto.

-Não precisa querida, já falei com eles. –a Anodita sorriu, serenamente. –Eles deixaram, desde que você não fique sem mandar noticias.

Gwen trocou seu pijama por uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida e tênis. Quando se despediu de seus pais, chorou até soluçar. Sentiria falta deles, mas era preciso, não desejava machucar ninguém.

Fazia um tempo em que percebeu que os poderes estavam estranhos. Tinha momentos que funcionava perfeitamente, em outros era excessivo ou escasso. Por isso, resolveu ouvir os conselhos de sua avó e foi com ela para Anodine.

Queria ter se despedido de Ben e Kevin, mas preferiu não o fazer. Sabia no fundo do seu coração, que se olhasse para o moreno antes de partir, iria desistir da viajem. Ela não desejava ceder novamente àqueles sentimentos que já tinha superado.

Com a ajuda de sua avó, liberou os poderes e ambas voaram para os céus, atravessando a atmosfera. Em milésimos de segundos, deixavam a Terra para trás, rumando para Anodine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: peço desculpas pela demora... Mas a semana de provas na faculdade foi tensa! De qualquer maneira, boa leitura! E lembre-se: reviews mantém a fic sendo atualizada! :3**

_**Capítulo 12 – Passado**_

Ben acordou apenas quando o sinal da saída tocou de forma estridente pelos corredores do colégio. Caminhou lentamente até o armário, guardando alguns livros e jogando seu caderno na mochila.

Antes de deixar o prédio, passou na sala dos professores e entregou para Sra. Manson as apostilas de exercícios resolvidas. O adolescente havia perdido uma semana inteira quebrando a cabeça com os cálculos.

Depois disso, saiu do colégio atravessando o estacionamento despreocupadamente. Não tinha usado sua bicicleta naquela manhã porque estava muito frio para isso, tanto é que usava sua jaqueta de couro verde-escuro, com um cachecol da mesma cor, calça jeans e Adidas. Foi então que notou a figura de um conhecido de costas, parecendo estar conversando com outra pessoa.

Ao se aproximar, notou que era Kevin. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, blusa de gola rolê, calça jeans escura e botas.

-Por acaso você resolveu me seguir? –Ben cutucou o amigo.

-Ah, e ai? –o moreno voltou sua atenção para o mais novo. –Eu estava perguntando para ela se você tinha vindo na escola hoje.

-Ah, oi Lindsay. –ele disse, acenando com a cabeça para a colega de classe. –Demorei porque fui entregar um trabalho pra professora. –voltou sua atenção para o amigo.

-Saquei... – o moreno tirou as chaves do carro do bolso. –Foi um prazer te conhecer, Lindsay, tchau.

-Que isso... –ela corou e sorriu timidamente. –Até amanhã Ben e tchau Kevin.

A garota voltou para a escola, enquanto que os dois saíram do estacionamento, o Camaro verde estava parado na esquina da rua.

-Você ficou sabendo que durante o tempo que estávamos em Plutão, a Gwen viajou com a minha avó para Anodine? –Ben comentou, entrando no carro e sentando banco do carona.

-É... –ele murmurou vagamente, ligando o motor e acelerando.

-Você ainda gosta dela, não é? –o dono dos olhos verdes perguntou como quem não queria nada.

-Tennyson, eu não quero falar sobre isso. –Kevin respondeu calmamente. –Tá?

-Mas então quando você vai me contar o que se passa dentro de você? –virou o rosto e encarou o amigo.

-Como assim? –ele olhava para o sinal, que continuava vermelho.

-Amizade é feita de trocas, sabia? –Ben amarrou a cara. –Você nunca partilha um pouco dos segredos comigo...

-Você sabe que pra mim isso é difícil, não sou de contar coisas para os outros. –o sinal abriu e ele acelerou, dirigindo-se pro seu apartamento.

-Mas eu não sou um outro qualquer! Sou seu amigo, que merda, Kevin! –Ben realmente parecia chateado.

-Ok... –o moreno estacionou no prédio. –Se você quer realmente saber mais sobre mim eu te conto.

-Sab...

-Vou logo te avisando que minha história não é nem um pouco linda. –ele cortou o amigo. –Conto tudo quando chegarmos ao apartamento.

Os dois saíram do carro e subiram os lances de escadas. Alguns minutos depois, encontravam-se na sala, sentados no sofá. Como ainda estavam em pleno inverno, Kevin bebia café expresso e Ben com seu amado cappuccino.

-Como você sabe, eu nunca conheci meu pai... –o mais velho começou a falar.

_Tudo começou quando Kevin Levin tinha sete anos de idade._

_Como era apenas ele e a mãe, as condições financeiras não eram as melhores, mas viviam com dignidade. O bairro era classe média baixa, no subúrbio do Brooklyn._

_Ele não era bem visto pelas outras crianças da rua onde morava porque não tinha pai, ao contrário de todos. Nunca se preocupou com esse assunto, pois sua mãe era uma mulher maravilhosa, que fazia tudo pelo filho._

_Elena sempre foi contra o fato do marido se arriscar tanto nas missões que ele desempenhava como Encanador. Seus medos se tornaram realidade no dia que recebeu uma ligação, dizendo que Devin havia morrido durante um trabalho._

_O pior de tudo foi não poder dar um funeral decente para seu amado, pois seu corpo explodiu junto com a nave inimiga. Mesmo com um filho pequeno, correu atrás e passou a sustentar a casa sozinha._

_Kevin sempre foi uma criança muito boa, que ajudava o máximo que podia, para evitar dar trabalho à sua mãe. Desde que passou a compreender melhor o mundo que o cercava, ele se tornou independente rapidamente. Não precisava mais da ajuda de Elena para as coisas corriqueiras, como ter pequenas responsabilidades, o que era incomum para sua idade._

_Era uma manhã chuvosa no final da primavera... Ele acordou assustado, alguma coisa havia se quebrado na cozinha e o barulho o despertou. Silenciosamente, Kevin levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, que ficava ao lado da cozinha, para ouvir o que se passava. Pôde identificar a voz alterada de sua mãe, falando com alguém desconhecido._

_-Vai embora daqui! –ela pediu, sua voz tremendo._

_-Você sabe que não pode continuar escondendo isso do menino... –uma voz masculina e grossa preencheu o ar. –Quando vai contar a verdade a ele?_

_-Nunca! Você está me ouvindo? –Elena tentava falar baixo, para não acordar o filho. - Vou levar isso para o túmulo comigo!_

_-Acha mesmo que ele nunca vai notar que é diferente dos outros? –o homem parecia não querer ceder._

_-Ele é perfeito, igual aos meninos da sua idade. Não existe nada errado com Kevin. -ela sentou-se na cadeira._

_-Isso porque ele ainda é muito novo. Espere mais alguns anos e você verá que ele tem o sangue da minha família._

_Neste momento, Kevin estava tão curioso que saiu de trás da porta e foi até a cozinha, escondendo-se ao lado da geladeira. Desse modo, conseguiu ver sua mãe, sentada na mesa, parecendo extremamente cansada._

_E havia um homem de pé, vestindo um terno. Mesmo estando apenas de perfil, Kevin notou que era muito parecido com seu pai, na verdade idêntico a ele. Provavelmente eram irmãos, foi o que o menino deduziu._

_-O que está querendo dizer com isso, Devlin? –Elena o encarou, sua face rígida de raiva. –Que ele será uma aberração como todos da sua família são?_

_O homem se aproximou, apontando o dedo indicador no rosto dela, parecendo extremamente furioso._

_-Melhor pensar duas vezes antes de falar mal de nós. –Devlin disse, ficando em pé depois de ameaçar. –Ou se esqueceu que se casou com meu irmão?_

_-Mas Devin não era igual a vocês! –ela franziu as sobrancelhas._

_-Isso é que o que você acha... –ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz. –Ele possuía os genes especiais, mas não os desenvolveu. Isso não quer dizer que Devin não era um de nós._

_-Escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer... –Elena se levantou, parecendo irritada e sem paciência. –Meu filho nunca vai ser uma aberração como vocês! Kevin tem o meu sangue!_

_Antes que Devlin pudesse argumentar contra, ela abriu a porta da cozinha._

_-Agora faça o favor de sair da minha casa. –a mulher o fuzilou com o olhar. –E nunca mais apareça aqui._

_-Se você prefere assim, não posso fazer nada. –ele estava na soleira da porta, quando parou de andar e voltou-se para Elena. –Só lembre-se de uma coisa, quem irá sofrer com isso tudo será o Kevin._

_-Suma daqui! Agora! _

_Sem mais uma palavra, o homem deixou o apartamento. Elena bateu a porta assim que Devlin deixou o lugar e jogou-se na cadeira onde havia sentado anteriormente. Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar._

_Desde então, as coisas começaram a ficar piores. Havia se tornado uma rotina Kevin encontrar sua mãe chorando pelos cantos da casa, quando ela achava que o filho não a veria._

_Foi assim que ele passou a ficar mais tempo na rua, em contato com a realidade de um subúrbio. Continuava sendo uma boa criança, mas não entendia o porquê das atitudes de sua mãe._

_Ela nunca tinha se comportado dessa maneira antes. Antigamente era alegre e dinâmica, agora estava sempre irritada e fazia um monte de perguntas quando o garoto chegava em casa. Kevin passou a notar que ela não trabalhava mais e que passava os dias vendo televisão ou trancada no quarto._

_Desde a visita de seu tio Devlin, as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Aos poucos, todo o mundo que o pequeno Kevin conhecia foi se transformando em algo completamente oposto._

_Aos oito anos de idade já cozinhava sua própria comida, ia e voltava sozinho da escola, fazia as compras para casa... Elena foi se omitindo do papel de mãe e deixando uma grande responsabilidade nas costas do filho._

_Ele achava que isso podia ser normal, afinal estava crescendo. Mas quando conversava com as outras crianças, seja na rua ou no colégio, notou que eles não realizavam aquele tipo de tarefa._

_Nunca uma criança teria responsabilidade que era destinada apenas aos adultos. Isso fez com que o moreno percebesse que alguma coisa estava muito errada em sua casa. Mas o que ele poderia fazer a respeito? Não fazia a mínima idéia._

_-Mamãe? –Kevin chegou em casa da escola, jogando sua mochila no sofá. –Cheguei..._

_Ninguém lhe respondeu, um silêncio estranho tomava conta do ambiente. O garoto atravessou lentamente a pequena sala, virando para a esquerda e dando de cara com o quarto de sua mãe._

_Depois de procurar pelo pequeno apartamento onde moravam e não encontrar Elena, ele sentou-se no sofá e resolveu esperar. Podia ser que ela foi ao mercado e logo estaria em casa..._

_Passaram-se horas e nem noticias dela. O sol se pôs no horizonte e Kevin sentiu o sono tomando conta, quando notou, havia deitado no sofá e dormia em um sono agitado..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 13 – Lembranças**_

_Ela chegou tarde da noite, tropeçando no tapete da sala e fazendo barulho. Kevin acordou rapidamente, feliz pela mãe finalmente estar em casa._

_-Mãe! –ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. –Estava preocupado com você..._

_-Fica quieto e me escuta. –a mulher parecia irritada, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. –Se eu souber que você esteve conversando com o merda do seu tio, eu quebro você menino!_

_-Como assim, mamãe? –o garoto sentiu lágrimas se formando e um bolo crescendo na garganta. –O que eu fiz?_

_Elena estava claramente bêbada, o mais surpreendente de tudo é que ela nunca havia bebido antes. As coisas realmente haviam mudado naquela família e para pior. A mulher de cabelos negros segurou o filho tão forte pelo braço, que deixava marcas vermelhas na pele branca de Kevin._

_-Ele não presta! Você não é igual à família do seu pai, tá me entendendo? –seus olhos semicerrados e avermelhados, o hálito etílico. –Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças, entendeu?_

_-Eu prometo obedecer, mãe! –as lágrimas corriam silenciosamente pelo seu rostinho._

_-Acho bom mesmo, Kevin. –Elena largou-o tão abruptamente, que ele caiu no chão. -Se conversar com ele, você não será mais meu filho._

_Ela foi para o quarto, batendo a porta ruidosamente. O menino ficou ali, sentado no chão da sala sem saber o que fazer. Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém da família de seu pai, a não ser o tio Devlin, não teve a oportunidade de conversar com ele._

_Parecia que algo muito grave tinha acontecido, para todos ficarem escondendo detalhes de Kevin. Ele sentiu-se completamente desamparado e sozinho no mundo. Aquela mulher que morava naquele apartamento não lembrava em nada sua mãe._

_Elena havia mudado tanto que estava irreconhecível até mesmo para o próprio filho. Não se cuidava mais, estava sempre largada, bebendo cada vez mais, definhando como uma árvore seca._

_Alguns meses se passaram e Kevin agora tinha nove anos. Por causa da sua situação cada vez mais complicada em casa, passou a ficar mais tempo nas ruas, conhecendo a realidade nua e crua das ruas do Brooklyn._

_Era o mais novo da gangue, mas não deixava por menos. Pelo contrário, era o mais destemido. Seu corpo esguio e longo era útil quando tinha que fugir dos policias e entrar em pequenas passagens, para despistá-los._

_Kevin mal sua mãe e achava que era melhor assim, não queria mais conflitos. Com o dinheiro que ganhava, mesmo sendo pouco, colocava alguma comida em casa e conseguia manter algumas contas pagas._

_O que ele não sabia era que sua vida mudaria radicalmente durante um dia de outono. Até mesmo a brisa mais leve conseguia arrancar folhas secas das árvores, decorando o chão com um tapete de folhas amareladas._

_Ele atravessava o pátio da escola, em direção à saída quando notou um homem muito bem vestido, andando em sua direção. Ao olhar com mais calma, percebeu que era seu tio._

_-Podemos conversar? –ele perguntou, com um leve sorriso._

_Kevin até queria dizer não e sair logo dali, mas algo dentro de si o impedia. Tinha muitas sobre a família de seu pai que gostaria de saber... Além do que, o rosto de Devlin era igual ao de seu pai e isso de certa maneira confortava seu coração, era como se ele não tivesse realmente morrido._

_-Mas minha mãe não pode ficar sabendo. –o garoto o advertiu, olhando para os lados._

_-Foi por isso que resolvi te buscar aqui na saída. –Devlin fez um sinal para o que seu sobrinho o acompanhasse. –Vamos até o meu carro._

_Os dois entraram no carro e saíram do Brooklyn, indo direto para New York. Sabiam que lá não teria ninguém que os reconhecesse e poderiam conversar com calma, tinham muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas._

_Foi a partir daquele encontro que tudo mudou, mais uma vez. Ficou sabendo com detalhes, que possuía o poder de absorver as coisas. Devlin mostrou ao tocar na mesa de granito, que sua mão passou a ser feita do mesmo material, como se fizesse parte da mesa._

_Kevin ficou surpreso, sem reação. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Era muita informação para um dia só. Conforme conversavam, seu tio foi lhe explicando que Elena era uma pessoa muito boa, só que não aceitava o fato do marido ser diferente._

_Por isso ela desejava afastar o filho da família paterna, para quem sabe, esses poderes não pudessem se desenvolver e ele pudesse ser uma criança normal._

_Mas Kevin sabia que não era comum, desde pequeno sempre se sentiu a exceção, o diferente. Isso era apenas mais um ponto para complementar sua lista de esquisitice. _

_-Você quer aprender a lidar com seus poderes? –Devlin perguntou, calmo._

_-Eu... –Kevin olhou para seus pés, incerto. –Eu quero, mas não sei se devo._

_-Isso faz parte de você, da sua natureza. –colocou uma mão no ombro do sobrinho. –Pode até não ser que seus poderes tenham se mostrado agora, mas em um momento eles vão se revelar e você deve estar preparado para isso._

_-Eu vou com você... Mas eu tenho que ter certeza de que minha mãe ficará bem. –encarou os olhos extremamente azuis do tio. _

_-Fique tranqüilo em relação a isso, Kevin. –entregou um cartão com uma seqüência de números. –Vou te levar para casa, daí você arruma as coisas..._

_Kevin só começou a subir as escadas do apartamento depois de ter certeza que seu tio havia saído do bairro. Ficou combinado que Devlin voltaria mais tarde, para buscar o sobrinho. Caso ele não aparecesse, era porque tinha desistido. _

_Quando o garoto entrou em casa, notou que o lugar estava uma verdadeira bagunça, alguém havia entrado lá e remexido nos objetos. Louças quebradas, roupas espalhadas pelo chão, cortina rasgada, a televisão ligada..._

_O coração disparou dentro de seu peito, conforme atravessava o pequeno apartamento e ia à direção do quarto de sua mãe. Ao abrir a porta, notou que ela estava sentada no canto, rodeada de garrafas vazias das mais diversas bebidas._

_Um cheiro forte e enjoativo tomou conta de seu nariz e ele teve que se segurar para não vomitar. Ela fedia e muito. Era extremamente depreciativo ver que Elena havia chegado àquele estado._

_Quem a via neste momento deplorável, nunca diria que ela era do tipo de mulher que se cuidava, vivia cheirosa e pintada. De personalidade afável e ativa, sempre limpando a casa, quando não estava trabalhando._

_Ao longo dos anos, havia se tornando uma mulher porca e relaxada, que passava os dias vendo televisão e bebendo no sofá, isso quando chorava descontroladamente por qualquer motivo._

_Era muito triste vê-la se acabando dia após dia. Kevin fez de tudo para recuperar sua mãe, mas Elena não queria ajuda. Por mais que ele conversasse, desse banho e a colocasse para dormir, nada funcionava._

_Por mais que provasse seu amor, dia após dia, ela se acabava nas bebidas. Ele andava com a gangue, mas não se envolvia com drogas ou álcool, colocava todo dinheiro que ganhava dentro de casa, para pagar as contas e encher a geladeira de comida._

_Porém, quem disse que Elena ligava para isso? Ela reclamava de tudo, sempre arranjava uma desculpa para descontar seus problemas, sejam lá quais forem, no filho. E ele estava ficando cansado daquilo..._

_Deu uma boa olhada no traste humano que sua mãe havia se transformado e resolveu que usaria seus poderes para trazê-la de volta. Não queria deixar que ela afundasse ainda mais no poço da perdição e acabasse morrendo._

_Kevin foi para o seu quarto e começou a arrumar sua mala. Seu tio havia lhe prometido que a internariam numa clinica de reabilitação e que ficaria boa de novo. Enquanto isso, ele passava os dias treinando a como controlar seus poderes. _

_A vida abria novas portas e lhe mostrava um horizonte cheio de promessas. Sabia que a situação que vivia era apenas passageira e que logo as coisas tomariam um rumo melhor. Afinal, a noite é sempre mais escura antes do amanhecer._

_Estava tão distraído que não notou que Elena entrou no quarto._

_-O que você está fazendo?! –ela disse, tentando se manter em pé._

_-Estou arrumando minhas coisas. –o garoto respondeu, não deixando de fazer as malas. –Vou passar uns dias na casa de um amigo, tudo bem?_

_-MENTIRA! –Elena berrou, jogando a garrafa de vodka da parede. –MENTIRA!_

_-O que? –Kevin virou-se na direção da mãe. –Pára de ficar fazendo escândalo, vou para casa de um amigo, já disse!_

_Elena franziu o cenho, com seu olhar cheio de ódio, levantou a mão e antes que seu filho pudesse esboçar alguma reação, deu-lhe um tapa tão forte, que o fez cair no chão._

_-Você andou falando com eles, não foi?! –ela ajoelhou-se na frente dele, segurando seu rosto com força. –Seu olhar está diferente, assim como suas palavras._

_-E se for, qual o problema? –o garoto disse, usando toda sua ironia. –Você não tem nada haver com isso._

_-Eu sou sua mãe! –Elena não acreditou no que ouviu. –O que acontece na sua vida é responsabilidade minha!_

_-Ah, é? –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, rindo pelo nariz. –Agora é que você se importa com isso?! Tá meio tarde pra isso, não?_

_Apesar de estar bêbada, Elena sentia o peso das palavras do filho. O modo como ele a encarava fazia seu estômago se revirar em sua barriga. Desde quando Kevin havia se transformado nesse garoto rebelde e sem respeito? Desde quando ele levantava a voz para ela?_

_Aquilo estava fugindo de seu controle. Numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-lo acordar, ela deu outro tapa e mais outro e outro, seguidamente, enquanto berrava furiosamente que ele não iria sair dali._

_Kevin não conseguia e não queria revidar. De alguma maneira, achava que merecia aquela surra. Acreditava lá no seu intimo que era responsável pelo estado deplorável de sua mãe._

_Talvez se passasse mais tempo em casa, nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Mas agora não tinha como voltar e concertar seus erros, já estavam feitos e agora pagava por eles._

_O garoto sentia as bochechas queimando, a dor irradia por toda sua cabeça e o gosto de sangue aumentava cada vez mais. Os tapas apenas acabaram quando Elena se levantou e deixou o apartamento, batendo a porta da sala com força._

_Lágrimas geladas escorriam pelo rosto, conforme ouvia o buzina do carro de seu tio do lado de fora. Porém, ele não tinha forças de se levantar. Ainda caído no chão do quarto, também ouviu sua mãe berrando com ele, dizendo que não poderia levar seu filho embora._

_Nunca mais se esqueceria do som dos pneus do carro de Devlin cantando no asfalto, conforme de afastava do apartamento do sobrinho..._

_Ligou várias vezes para o número do telefone que tinha anotado no cartão que Devlin lhe deu, mas sempre caia na caixa postal. Mesmo assim, não deixava de tentar. Até que um mês se passou e ele desistiu. Ficou mais que obvio que ele de fato não se importava com o sobrinho e que havia sumido no mundo._

_Desde os últimos acontecimentos, a vida não tinha mais as mesmas cores. As pessoas não eram mais confiáveis e tudo se resumia em falsidade, traição e decepção. Não acreditava mais que existia amor e a felicidade parecia algo fora de sua realidade._

_Kevin não sabia porque ainda ficava aturando tudo aquilo. Era sempre a mesma merda. A única diferença agora era que Elena não era mais uma bêbada maluca, que berrava pelos cantos da casa, quebrando tudo._

_Assim que ela se recobrou do último porre que tomou e encontrou o filho caído no chão do quarto, com o rosto desfigurado por tantos tapas que deu, sentiu a consciência pesar. _

_Prometeu que nunca mais voltaria a beber, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas melhoraram de fato, pelo contrário. Foi apenas a troca de um vício por outro. Agora ela se produzia toda e sempre estava com um namorado diferente._

_Pelo menos agora, o apartamento estava mais organizado e não fedia a bebida. Mas para Kevin, não fazia muita diferença, passava o dia inteiro fora, junto com a gangue. Fazia entregas para os compradores, conforme o líder pedia. Era responsável por guardar o dinheiro e conhecia exatamente como tudo funcionava, afinal todos confiavam nele. _

_O caminho que o levaria a encontrar Benjamin Tennyson alguns anos à frente, começou a ser trilhado numa noite de inverno. Kevin havia voltado do encontro com a gangue, levando consigo sua primeira arma, uma pistola 9 mm._

_Havia sido um presente do líder, dizendo que o garoto já havia crescido e agora era um homem aos seus olhos. Agora finalmente poderia ter mais independência e tomar suas próprias decisões._

_A principio o apartamento estava vazio, como sempre. Mas ruídos abafados, vindos do quarto de sua mãe, chamaram a atenção de Kevin, que foi até lá ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Ao notar do que se tratava, ficou direto para o quarto, não queria ouvir nada. Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo os ouvido com as mãos, conforme lágrimas raivosas escorriam pelo seu rosto._

_Por que será que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Por que a vida nunca era fácil? Sempre tinha um problema a ser enfrentado, um novo trauma a ser adquirido..._

_Kevin resolveu limpar mexer na arma para se distrair. Contudo, quando seus dedos tocaram no metal do cano, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Um formigamento percorreu toda sua mão, conforme a pele ficava fria e metálica. _

_Ele notou que havia absorvido o material da arma e que agora sua mão direita igual à pistola. Colocou a arma no bolso do casaco e correu para a cozinha, precisava dar um jeito de a mão voltar ao normal._

_Foi então que Kevin viu que Elena e o outro cara estavam na cozinha. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa duas vezes o seu tamanho, enquanto o cara vestia apenas as calças. Quando o homem notou a presença do garoto, foi falar com ele._

_-E ai, campeão? –bagunçou o cabelo embaraçado de Kevin._

_-Não me toque! _

_O coração do garoto estava tomado por uma avalanche de sentimentos, não fazia o que fazer, mas precisava colocar logo toda aquela fúria para fora. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, seu próprio instinto falou mais alto._

_Sentia forte nojo, conforme aquele homem desconhecido tocava em seu cabelo e tentava ser legal. Não queria nada disso, apenas uma vida normal. Odiava as caretas que ele fazia e as gargalhadas de sua mãe, aprovando aquela palhaçada toda, tranquilamente._

_Por isso, quando notou o que estava fazendo, era tarde demais. Já tinha dado um soco na mandíbula do estranho, com sua mão metálica. Podia jurar que ouviu o barulho do osso quebrando, com o impacto do soco._

_Elena berrou e foi até o homem, colocando seu rosto ensangüentado em seu colo, enquanto chorava descontroladamente._

_-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! –ela o encarava como se fosse uma criatura de outro mundo._

_-Me desculpe, não queria machucar ele... –o garoto tentou se desculpar, tocando na mãe com a mão metálica._

_-Seu monstro, não me toque! –Elena repeliu o toque, conforme seus olhos transmitiam ódio e nojo. –Você é uma aberração, igual à maldita família do seu pai!_

_-O que? –ele ficou parado, incrédulo e sem conseguir se mover._

_-VOCÊ NÃO É MEU FILHO! ABERRAÇÃO! VAI EMBORA DAQUI! _

_Kevin arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração se despedaçar com aquelas palavras. Não podia ser verdade. Mas era assim, a vida sempre lhe dava uma rasteira para mostrar que a realidade é cruel e não poupava ninguém._

_Ele saiu furiosamente, abriu a mochila e jogou algumas roupas lá dentro. Ao voltar para a cozinha para poder sair pelos fundos, sua mãe ligava para os bombeiros, pedindo ajuda. Assim que desligou, encarou novamente o filho._

_-Você não é mais meu filho. –ela levantou o rosto, mostrando superioridade. –Esqueça que um dia você me teve mãe. Eu nunca iria parir um monstro como você._

_Kevin olhou para ela pela última vez. Seu coração estava partido em vários pedaços e o que sobrou estava manchado de ódio, mágoa e frustração._

_-Um dia você ainda vai se arrepender disso, _mãe.

_Então ele saiu pela porta, sem olhar para trás. Nunca mais voltou, nem sequer ouviu falar dela. Preferia que as coisas ficassem assim. Agora em diante seria uma outra pessoa, sem família, sem amigos, sem ninguém._


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: como fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar a fic, esse capitulo vai ser grande! Espero que gostem e desculpem pela demora...**

_**Capítulo 14 – Consciência**_

A transmissão não estava a melhor, porque o áudio ficava chiando no fundo, mas pelo menos conseguia conversar com Gwen e matar as saudades. Apesar de ela estar em um planeta repleto de energia, os dispositivos dos Encanadores funcionavam bem, como uma espécie de telefone.

-Kev, que bom falar com você! –sua voz transparecia felicidade. –Como você está?

-Estou quase virando um pingüim de tanto frio que tá aqui! –ele reclamou brincando. –Fora isso, estou bem e você?  
-Nossa... Vóvó anda pegando pesado com os treinos. –Gwen sorriu ao ouvir a voz grossa do outro lado da linha. –Estou com saudades de você... –ela se atreveu a dizer.

-Eu também... –o moreno sentiu o coração palpitar. –Quando você volta?

-Não sei, só quando ela achar que já estou pronta... –pareceu meio desanimada. –Mas acho que estou quase lá.

-Estou torcendo para que dê tudo certo. –ele não era bom em conversas pelo transmissor.

-Obrigada... –ela também não fazia idéia sobre o que podiam falar.

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa. –estava sério, até limpou a garganta.

-O que foi? –elevou sua voz sem perceber.

-Me desculpa. Eu sou um cabeça-dura.

-Tá tudo bem... –Gwen começou a chorar, pois sua voz ficou embargada. –Não tem problema.

-Volta logo. –Kevin disse, antes de encerrarem a transmissão.

Sentia-se confuso por dentro. Ainda queria ela por perto, desejava que fosse sua namorada, mas não sabia se estava preparado para isso. Nunca teve um relacionamento sério ou pensou nisso.

Agora, que talvez a possibilidade estivesse perto, ele se atrapalhava e não sabia como agir. Se bem que, sua mente estava focada no problema com sua mãe, resolveria esse assunto depois, quando Gwen voltasse do treinamento em Anodine.

Assim que encerrou a transmissão com ela, mandou uma mensagem para o Grão Mestre, dizendo que precisavam se encontrar amanhã de tarde. Não deixaria as coisas tomarem uma proporção muito grande.

Não queria admitir isso para ninguém, mas no fundo tinha certo medo de encontrar Elena. O modo como ela olhou para o filho da última vez que se viram, as palavras que disse, o feriram profundamente.

—X—

Era sábado e por isso Ben continuava embaixo das grossas cobertas, mesmo sendo onze horas da manhã. Já tinha levantado e tomado café da manhã, mas não estava com vontade de sair da cama, estava quentinha demais e lá fora a neve caia lentamente.

Muita coisa havia acontecido nesses últimos dias e ele precisava de tempo para pensar com calma, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. A parte mais difícil foi ouvir sobre o passado de Kevin.

Foi muita informação de uma vez só e se sentiu perdido. Sabia que tinha que de apoiar o amigo e estar ao lado dele, afinal os problemas só estavam começando. Elena tinha voltado e queria conversar com o filho.

Mas até onde a ajuda de Ben poderia de fato ir? Até onde poderia dar sua opinião e ficar ao lado do amigo? Era uma situação complicada e não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia fazer.

Ficou tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que não escutou sua mãe entrando no quarto.

-Querido, você está bem? –Sandra perguntou, sentando na cabeceira da cama. –Nem saiu do seu quarto direito hoje...

-Mãe, o que eu faço? –ele se ajeitou na cama, encarando-a.

-Em relação ao que? –passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos do filho.

-Eu quero muito ajudar o Kevin, mas não sei até onde eu posso ir... –franziu as sobrancelhas. –E se eu invadir seu espaço?  
-Olha filho, essa é uma situação delicada. –ela sorriu levemente. –Às vezes, o melhor é deixar a pessoa fazer suas próprias escolhas e estar ao lado dela sempre, mesmo que esteja errada.

-Mas... –levantou a voz.

-Isso que é apoiar o outro. –Sandra cortou Ben. –Você estar ao lado dele, incondicionalmente. E mostrar que se ele quiser ir para o caminho certo, você sempre vai estar logo ali.

-Obrigado, mãe. –ele sorriu, sentindo-se mais aliviado. –Agora levanta dessa cama! Preciso limpar seu quarto...

O adolescente tomou um banho, vestiu um casaco do moletom com capuz, calça jeans e um adidas. Assim que colocou os pés fora de casa, ligou para Kevin.

-E ai, _Benjy_?

-Então, vamos fazer alguma coisa? –estava animado, apesar do frio.

-Tenho um encontro marcado com o Grão Mestre.

-Eu vou com você. –por mais que o outro desse desculpas, não iria ceder.

-O que?!

-Isso mesmo. Vou com você e ponto final.

-É, né? –ele deu uma risada pelo nariz. –E por acaso eu consigo dizer não para você?

—X—

Kevin respirou fundo, enquanto esperava para ser atendido pelo Grão Mestre. Estavam na base dos Encanadores, que ficava no espaço. O lugar era enorme e parecia uma verdadeira cidade flutuante.

O casaco começava a incomodar e ele o tirou, revelando estar usando uma blusa preta com gola V rente ao corpo. A calça escura também moldava suas longas e musculosas pernas, completando com as botas, cujos cadarços estavam desamarrados.

Ben olhou para o amigo, que parecia uma pilha de nervos. Não parava de passar as trêmulas mãos pelos cabelos negros.

-Ei, calma! –disse, colocando as mãos no ombro do mais alto. –Vai dar tudo certo, mantenha o foco.

-Obrigado pelo apoio, Ben. –ele deu um sorriso torto, tentando se acalmar. –Acho que eu cometeria uma loucura se você não estivesse aqui.

No momento em que a secretária avisou que poderiam entrar, o moreno respirou fundo mais uma vez e juntando toda a sua coragem, entrou no gabinete, seguido pelo mais novo.

A sala era repleta de tecnologia de altíssimo nível, várias telas com informações pelas paredes, um projetor de holograma...

-Sentem-se, por favor. –o Grão Mestre pediu, indicando as cadeiras à frente da sua larga mesa. –Por acaso tem noção do que sua mãe quer conversar com você?

-Não... –Kevin respondeu sinceramente. –Faz cerca de dez anos que não nos falamos.

-Entendo... Então vou lhe contar tudo...

"_O seu pai era o que mais se destacava entre os Encanadores da idade dele, com suas invenções, que nos ajudaram e muito a chegar à tecnologia que dispomos hoje..._

_Ele tinha casado com Elena, que estava grávida de você na época, quando Devin foi designado para uma missão arriscada. Deveria colocar rastreadores em uma nave pirata, que roubava mercadoria._

_Quando ele estava se preparando para deixar a nave, foi descoberto e por um descuido de um dos piratas, que tentou remover os rastreadores, a nave inteira explodiu. Devin não sobreviveu e Elena ficou viúva._

_Os Encanadores decidiram ajudá-la, mas ela dispensou qualquer apoio e sumiu. Conforme o tempo foi passando, aos poucos, os membros da sua família foram morrendo, sobrando apenas Devlin, o irmão gêmeo idêntico do seu pai._

_Ele ficou trabalhando para nós, enquanto procurava por você e sua mãe. Pelo que eu soube, depois de vários anos pesquisando, descobriu que moravam no Brooklyn e tentou contato._

_Devlin me pediu ajuda, para internar Elena, que estava sofrendo de uma depressão profunda e apresentava quadros de bipolaridade. Dei-lhe meu total apoio, mas acabou que as coisas não correram como queríamos e ela surtou. O pior de tudo foi que ele acabou morrendo num acidente de carro, logo depois de deixar sua casa. _

_Há cerca de dois meses atrás, encontramos Elena mantida em cativeiro pelos Gordons, alienígenas que usam fêmeas de outras raças como escravas. Depois que a resgatamos, conversei com ela e Elena me disse que queria saber se você ainda estava vivo._

_Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas ela confessou que gostaria muito de conversar com você e esclarecer as coisas do passado."_

Ele continuou imóvel, mesmo depois do Grão Mestre ter falado tudo. Não conseguia se mexer, parecia estar colado na cadeira, conforme seu cérebro digeria as informações. Então quer dizer que o tio Devlin não o havia abandonado, que estava morto. Toda a família do seu pai desapareceu do universo, restando apenas ele.

-Ela está hospedada no quarto 483 e esperando por você. –o Encanador completou, sério. –Quando não resolvemos questões do passado, ele sempre volta para nos assombrar. Impede-nos de viver o presente e planejar o futuro.

Kevin murmurou um agradecimento e deixou a sala, ainda estupefato e sem reação. Ben seguiu o amigo, preocupado com ele. Sentaram-se nos bancos que existiam no corredor da base, em completo silêncio.

-Você acha que eu deveria ir lá? –finalmente o moreno perguntou, a voz mais grossa do que o normal.

-Cara, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. –ele encarou os olhos negros do mais velho. –Pelo menos escute o que ela tem a dizer, daí você decide se perdoa ou não.

-Tem certeza? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas, perdido.

-Tenho. –sorriu levemente. –Eu nunca vou te abandonar.

-Obrigado...

Os dois rumaram para o tal quarto 483. Por mais que Kevin não quisesse admitir, não saberia o que seria dele naquela situação sem o apoio de Ben. Ele não precisava estar ao seu lado, ajudando-o a carregar aquele problema, como se fosse seu também.

Mas lá estava o dono do Omnitrix, sem resmungar ou fazer cara feia. Pelo contrário, por mais que as coisas estivessem difíceis, sempre existia um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios e palavras de incentivo.

Ao pensar nisso, sentiu-se mais aliviado. Parecia que os problemas se tornavam menores com ele ao seu lado. Aprendeu ao longo dos anos de convivência, que poderia contar com Ben em todos os momentos.

Ficaram alguns segundos encarando a seqüência de números da porta. O que aconteceria dali para frente poderia mudar completamente a vida de ambos. Por isso, tinham muita vontade de entrar, porém também tinham receio do que isso poderia trazer.

-Sempre achei que nunca mais a veria. –Kevin confessou.

-Também achei que nunca mais usaria o Omnitrix de novo e hoje ele está no meu punho... –Ben comentou, olhando para o dispositivo. –O que quero dizer é o seguinte, o passado nos faz quem somos, não podemos fugir dele.

-Eu sei, o problema é que não vou me segurar. –o moreno baixou o olhar. –Tenho medo de fazer alguma merda e me arrepender depois.

-Então vamos fazer merda juntos. –o mais novo estava determinado. –Estou nessa com você!

Eles trocaram um longo e profundo olhar, que funcionou melhor do que mil palavras. Munido de toda a coragem que tinha e ignorando completamente a sensação de vazio no estômago, Kevin abriu a porta.

A primeira coisa que viu foi sua mãe sentada na cama, de frente para a porta aberta, com uma expressão de surpresa. Ela estava com os cabelos longos, presos numa trança e usava uma blusa branca, calça jeans surrada e tênis de corrida.

Conforme ele entrava no quarto, notou que Elena estava com uma aparência mais velha e doente.

-Queria falar comigo? –disse, sendo seco e frio.

-Nossa! –ela levantou-se, emocionada, com os olhos cheios d'água. –Como você cresceu, está um verdadeiro homem!

A mulher contornou o filho, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Parecia não acreditar no que via, pois suas mãos cobriam a boca, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhos arregalados de espanto.

-Está tão parecido com seu pai!Exatamente igual na época em que nos casamos... –depois de verificar que ele estava bem, voltou-se para o outro adolescente. -Você deve ser o famoso Ben 10.

-Sou sim. –o mais novo sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

Kevin andou pelo quarto, impaciente. Por ele, nem teria ido falar com sua mãe. Só de olhar para ela, sentia um bolo crescendo no estômago e uma vontade enorme de vomitar.

Lembrava-lhe o passado que tanto custou para superar, as mágoas que ainda faziam parte da sua vida, a razão de seus pesadelos, seu péssimo jeito com relacionamentos... Lembrava-lhe tudo o que mais odiava e queria enterrar e esquecer.

Encostou-se na parede, olhando a vista que a janela proporcionava. As estrelas flutuando no fundo escuro do universo e a Terra era apenas uma mistura de tons azuis e verdes.

-E então, voltou para extorquir meu dinheiro? –perguntou, as palavras repletas de desdém. –Ou apenas para fuder a minha vida de vez? Ainda não se deu por satisfeita?

-Claro que não, meu filho! –ela respondeu, parecendo ofendida. –Queria saber como você está...

-Puta que pariu... –soltou uma risada pelo nariz, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. –Depois de todos esses anos, ficou arrependida e veio pedir desculpas, foi? Por acaso sua consciência pesava tanto que não conseguia dormir?

-Pare de me acusar, Kevin! –Elena levantou a voz. –Você não faz idéia do que eu passei durante esses dez anos.

De repente, ele desviou a atenção da janela e a encarou. Seus olhos negros pareciam tomados por uma fúria profunda, misturada com ódio e mágoa. Ben nunca viu o amigo demonstrar tantos sentimentos assim, de uma vez só.

Kevin atravessou o quarto com passos rápidos e quase afundou o dedo indicador no rosto da mãe. Ele era mais alto e a fulminava com o olhar.

-Quem não faz idéia de nada aqui, é você! –manteve seu tom de voz calmo e profundo, sua voz grossa preenchendo o quarto. –Aos nove anos, eu passei a morar nas ruas. Senti fome e frio, roubei para sobreviver. Tudo isso só porque você não aceitava o fato de eu ser como meu pai!

-Mas é claro, a história não é como você pensa! –ela deu um passo para trás. –Seu pai tinha os genes da família, podia absorver qualquer material, mas por alguma razão, não conseguiu desenvolver esse poder. Tudo mudou depois que descobrimos que eu estava grávida.

-O que quer dizer com isso?! –levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

-Ele havia se transformado em outra pessoa, parecia um estranho para mim. Vivíamos brigando e Devin passava muito tempo trabalhando, me deixando sozinha em casa.

Kevin ficou parado, apenas ouvindo. Por mais que desejasse virar as costas e ir embora, seu desejo de saber a verdade era maior que tudo. Por que sofreu tanto? Por que passou por tantos problemas?

-Por não ser como os outros da sua família, ele achava que estava errado e que devia alguma coisa a eles. Até que um dia, Devlin apareceu na nossa casa, me ameaçando, dizendo que eu estava atrapalhando a vida do irmão dele.

-Isso é mentira... – Kevin balançou negativamente a cabeça. –Ele não faria uma coisa dessas!

-Mas fez! –Elena tinha os olhos mareados. –Disse que eu era uma humana qualquer e não entenderia nada sobre a família deles, que nosso filho só iria acabar com a linhagem deles. Afinal, meu marido já não tinha mais os poderes de absorção.

Ben sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem-se e um gosto azedo na boca. A história do passado do outro parecia mais complicada do que pensava.

-Mas ele me procurou quando eu ainda era uma criança!

-Isso porque ele ficou sabendo que você era mais poderoso do que seu pai pensou em ser! –ela tentava segurar as lágrimas. –Será que você não percebe que ele só queria te usar?

-O que aconteceu depois disso? –levou a conversa para outro rumo, não queria encarar sua decepção com seu tio.

-Contei para seu pai tudo o que aconteceu, mas ele ficou ao lado da família, dizendo que eu deveria abortar. Que você seria apenas mais um fracasso, igual a ele. –encarou o chão, sem coragem para falar o resto. –Nós tivemos nossa última briga e no dia seguinte Devin acabou morrendo naquela maldita nave.

-Meu pai queria que você me abortasse? –repetiu o que acabou de ouvir, automaticamente.

-É, mas eu não tive coragem. Foi por isso que eu fugi com você, depois que tudo aconteceu. Mesmo assim, a família dele nos perseguia, querendo saber mais sobre nosso filho...

-E então? –ele fechou os punhos, controlando-se ao máximo.

-Devlin descobriu onde morávamos e que você possuía os genes da família, que poderia ser capaz de absorver as coisas. –Elena sentiu-se egoísta e mesquinha ao revelar o que pensava na época. -Mas eu não queria acreditar nisso, não queria que você fosse igual a eles.

-Daí você resolveu dar uma de louca e beber para caralho, como se isso fosse resolver seus problemas! –Kevin virou-se de costas, passando a mão pela testa. –Lembra disso?

-Eu era fraca e imatura! Quando você nasceu, tinha apenas 18 anos! –sua voz estava trêmula, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. –Estava sozinha no mundo e sem saber o que fazer!

-E você me deixou sozinho aos poucos, como se eu fosse o culpado por tudo! –fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, não deixando aquela raiva toda tomar conta.

-Me arrependo e muito sobre isso! –ela limpou as lágrimas, ainda tremendo. –Não queria de jeito nenhum que você se aproximasse deles, eu faria qualquer coisa para manter Devlin longe.

-Por acaso, achava que espancando uma criança de nove anos seria a solução? –Kevin estava incrédulo, não se deixaria levar por um choro qualquer.

-Eu estava no meu limite! –Elena colocou as mãos nas costas do filho. –Me deixei levar e cometi um erro!

-Acha que é assim?! –ele se afastou, seu rosto revelava um ódio profundo. –Espanca e depois pede desculpa, achando que está tudo certo?

-Por favor... –as lágrimas corriam soltas, molhando as rugas em seu rosto. –Escuta o que eu tenho a dizer primeiro.

-Fala logo então! Não agüento mais olhar para a sua cara.

-Depois que eu o vi, caído e ensangüentado no chão, completamente irreconhecível, decidi que iria parar de beber. –Elena não conseguia encarar o filho. –Foi ai que conheci Edward e passamos a sair juntos. Estava me sentindo feliz e bem ao lado dele...

-Ele fodia tão bem, que você até esquecia que tinha um filho, não é? –Kevin disse, transbordando desdém.

-No dia em que você absorveu aquele metal e bateu no Edward, fiquei horrorizada. Sempre achei que Devlin estivesse errado e que você não era igual a eles, mas estava errada. Fiquei com tanto medo que...

-CALA A BOCA!

O moreno sentia um calor muito grande percorrendo todo o seu corpo, não agüentava mais ouvir tudo aquilo. Era demais para ele, saber que sua mãe era tão mesquinha e de mente pequena.

Rejeitar o próprio filho só porque ele é diferente dos outros? A pessoa que mais deveria compreendê-lo e dar apoio foi aquela que o deixou de lado, só porque não era aquilo que desejava.

Antes mesmo que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Kevin jogou-se em cima de Elena, rolando com ela pelo chão do quarto. Ben puxou o amigo para longe dela, ele ainda estava tão alterado que não percebeu, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

-Tennyson, eu... –os olhos negros arregalados, sem acreditar no que acabou de fazer.

-Você pode descontar toda a sua fúria em mim, se isso for fazer você ficar mais calmo. –sentia-se fraco e zonzo, mesmo assim, esboçou um leve sorriso. –Só não quero ver você e sua mãe brigando...

Essas foram as últimas palavras do mais novo, antes desmaiar. Kevin sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e carregou Ben para fora do quarto, levando-o no colo até o centro médico da base dos Encanadores.

De acordo com a enfermeira, não havia sido nada de grave. Ele só desmaiou porque o tapa foi muito forte e sua pressão estava muito baixa. O moreno ficou ao lado do amigo, esperando que ele melhorasse logo. Ele não tinha a mínima culpa por tudo que estava acontecendo.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Ben acordou lentamente, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Ao olhar ao redor da cama onde estava deitado, encontrou Kevin sentando numa cadeira, cochilando.

Não culpava o amigo pelo tapa, sabia que ele tinha muita pressão sobre seus ombros e que estava sobrecarregado. O encontro com seu passado e mãe foi estressante demais.

-Kev?

-Hã? –acordou, esfregando o rosto e encarando Ben. –Está melhor?

-Sim, obrigado por me trazer até aqui. –sorriu, levantando-se.

-Desculpa. –ele ajudou o amigo. –Me sinto um idiota.

-Eu...

Cortando a fala do outro, Kevin o envolveu num abraço apertado, afundando seu rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do mais novo. Depois de tudo o que o amigo tinha feito por ele, deixou-se levar pelo ódio e o acabou machucando.

Por mais que ele falasse que não foi nada, o pior seria o machucado interno que aquele tapa deixaria. Aquele abraço íntimo a única forma que ele achou de expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-_Benjy..._

Desvencilharam-se do abraço no momento em que perceberam uma grande movimentação no centro médico. Parecia que algo grave tinha acontecido, ao deixarem a enfermaria e irem à direção do corredor, descobriram o motivo: Elena havia tido uma parada cardíaca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: queria agradecer imensamente o apoio da Mary-chan e da Ai Linna-chan!**

_**Capítulo 15 – Sentimentos**_

De repente, o sangue gelou nas veias, os pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu peito. Kevin balançava a cabeça negativamente, se forçando a não acreditar no que via e ouvia. O choque foi tão grande que não se mexia, parecia estar colado no chão.

-Kevin? –Ben chamou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. –Kevin!

-Por quê?! –sentiu uma revolta crescendo. –Por que é tudo tão difícil pra mim?!

Os dois correram até o setor de emergência do centro médico. Como Elena era humana, usariam a mais alta tecnologia do seu planeta natal para tratá-la, afinal seria impossível usar os mesmos dispositivos de outras raças.

-Eu quero entrar! –o moreno levantou a voz, tentando ultrapassar a barreira formada por duas enfermeiras.

-Desculpe, mas não pode. –elas ficaram segurando Kevin, que tentava espiar o que estava acontecendo dentro da sala. -Terá que aguardar do lado de fora.

-Deixe que eles façam o trabalho deles, Kev. –o mais novo puxou o amigo pelo punho. –Você só vai atrapalhar se ficar lá dentro...

Antes que conseguisse ser arrastado por Ben para fora da sala, ele percebeu que existiam aliens de diferenças raças em cima da sua mãe, tentando reverter a parada cardíaca.

Mesmo estando na sala de espera, sentados no sofá, conseguiam escutar o barulho monótono do monitor cardíaco ao fundo, sendo superado pelas vozes dos médicos e das enfermeiras.

Pelo que os dois entenderam diversas injeções foram aplicadas, inclusive de adrenalina, conforme tentavam desfibrilar a paciente. Era uma forma de estimular o coração voltar a bombear sangue para o corpo.

Durante esse tempo, Kevin ficou andando de um lado dentro da sala, não escondendo sua agonia. Muitas coisas aconteceram nessas últimas horas e sentia que a qualquer minuto iria explodir. Era uma confusão muito grande que existia dentro de sua mente...

Será mesmo que Elena havia falado a verdade? Será que no fundo, poderia dar um voto de confiança nela? Mesmo após todo o sofrimento que lhe proporcionou?

Ele encostou-se na parede branca e gelada, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Aquelas duas horas passaram correndo e transformaram totalmente sua vida.

O que iria fazer dali para frente era um grande mistério. Kevin nunca havia parado para pensar no que fazer, caso encontrasse sua mãe. Sempre achou que morreria sem ter que olhar para aquela mulher novamente. E agora?

Ele abriu os olhos e notou que Ben estava conversando com alguém pelo Omnitrix, afinal o dispositivo também funcionava como transmissor. Assim que se aproximou, o mais novo encerrou a ligação e o encarou.

-Gwen está vindo para cá.

-O que?! –franziu as sobrancelhas.

-É, eu contei tudo pra ela. –Ben tentou parecer calmo, mas esperava uma reação extremamente explosiva.

-Que ótimo, Tennyson! –ele disse, sarcasticamente. –Agora ela abandonou o treinamento! Verdona vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir!

-Mas ela precisava saber! –o mais novo continuou sentado. –Ela estava preocupada com você.

-Que se foda! Os problemas são meus! –Kevin respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo. –Se eu precisasse da ajuda de Gwen, eu mesmo teria ligado!

Sem dar tempo do outro responder, virou-se de costas e saiu da sala de espera. Precisava andar, colocar aquela energia acumulada para fora, se não ficaria louco. Não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, estava muito bem sozinho.

Ficou observando as estrelas, queria se desligar, nem que fosse alguns segundos, daquilo tudo. Sem pressão, sem morte, sem brigas, sem nada...

Poderia estar se comportando como uma criança naquele momento, batendo o pezinho e dizendo que seria melhor ficar sozinho. Mentira. Ele estava apenas tentando manter sua máscara de fortão, muralha impenetrável.

Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era pena. Não desejava que os outros sentissem pena dele e ficassem ao lado só por causa disso. Era por isso que disse que não precisava de ajuda.

Não queria pessoas por perto que falassem: "Coitado de você! Vim pra te dar um apoio." Kevin dispensava, sem pensar duas vezes, qualquer um que falasse isso. Ou o olhasse com pena.

-Você é parente da senhora Elena Levin? –uma mulher de pele verde aproximou-se era a médica responsável pela aquela área da base.

-Sim...

-Gostaria de informar que o quadro da parada cardíaca foi revertido. Entretanto, devo informar que ela se encontra fraca e por isso não pode receber visitas no momento.

-O que? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas. –Mas eu preciso falar com ela.

-Devo pedir ao senhor que espere algumas horas, até que Elena recupere a consciência. –a alien sorriu levemente. –Você e seu acompanhante estão autorizados a fazer uma visita rápida, desde que não tentem acordar a paciente.

-Tudo bem, obrigado por tudo. –ele murmurou um agradecimento e saiu atrás do amigo.

Encontrou Ben ainda sentado no sofá da sala de espera, as pernas flexionadas, abraçando os joelhos. Parecia também estar pensando, pois seu olhar era vazio e distante. Ele jogou-se ao lado do amigo, que não se mexeu.

-Foi mal, Ben. Sério mesmo, me desculpa. –o moreno disse, calmamente. –Eu ando no meu limite.

-Eu sei, mesmo assim fiquei um pouco chateado. –ele confessou, ainda olhando para seu par de adidas. –Achei que ela devesse saber, ela se preocupa com você.

-Entendo o seu lado e fico feliz em saber que vocês se importam comigo... Mas é que eu não queria envolver Gwen nisso tudo.

-Como assim? –Ben encarou Kevin, sem saber.

-Meu passado é complicado demais, as coisas nunca foram fáceis pra mim. Não sou o genro que seu tio Frankie gostaria de ter. –o mais velho o encarou de volta. –Você já está fazendo demais por mim, estando aqui ao meu lado, compartilhando da minha dor.

-Eu estou bem, sério! –ele sorriu levemente.

-Tem certeza? Então porque você tem olheiras enormes e emagreceu nessas últimas semanas? –Kevin levantou uma das sobrancelhas, com um olhar indagador.

-Você percebeu né? –Ben balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo da própria idéia estúpida de esconder o que sentia do melhor amigo.

-Eu não quero que mais ninguém compartilhe esse sofrimento comigo, ele é apenas meu. –o moreno estava sério, sua face rígida. -Por isso não queria envolvê-la. Me sinto culpado por você estar assim.

Ben ficou parado, olhando Kevin. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra só, elas morriam em sua garganta. Nunca pensou que o veria tão mudado, expondo seus sentimentos, sem medo.

-Do jeito que conheço a Gwen, ela vai vir correndo pra cá. E o treinamento dela é muito importante, não queria que ela deixasse a vida dela de lado por minha causa. –o moreno explicou seu ponto de vista.

-Mas você sabe que, mesmo se eu não contasse, ela acabaria descobrindo. –o mais novo deu uma pequena risada ao se lembrar da personalidade forte da prima.

-É... –Kevin tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas sua face expressava preocupação.

-Sua mãe, digo, Elena, se recuperou? –ele largou os joelhos e sentou-se ereto.

-A médica disse que podemos ir ao quarto, mas sem fazer muito barulho.

O dono do Omnitrix, ao ouvir isso, apenas levantou-se e esticou a mão para o amigo. Os dois rumaram lado a lado para o quarto onde a mãe de Kevin estava internada. Antes de entrarem, tiveram que vestir uns macacões especiais, completamente esterilizados. O risco que a contaminação poderia causar era muito grande.

Entraram sem fazer barulho, andando levemente. Elena estava deitada na cama coberta por um lençol, com vários eletrodos colados no tórax, fazendo o monitoramento cardíaco.

Ao lado da maca, havia três suportes de soro medicamentoso, que estavam espetados nas veias da mão e do braço. Aquele liquido ia diretamente para a corrente sanguínea, auxiliando o coração a manter o ritmo.

Uma enfermeira estava próxima ao monitor cardíaco, fazendo anotações em uma prancheta digital. Tinham que observar qualquer mudança no batimento, as primeiras horas, após uma desfibrilação, eram extremamente importantes para a recuperação do paciente.

-O senhor é Kevin Levin? –a mulher voltou-se na direção deles.

-Sim... –o moreno respondeu, sentindo o estômago revirar-se na barriga.

-Sou a enfermeira Thailune. –ela se apresentou. -Acabamos descobrindo que ela estava debilitada antes mesmo de ter essa parada cardíaca. -explicou, falando baixinho, aproximando-se dos visitantes.

-O que ela tem? –Ben perguntou, ao lado do amigo.

-Elena sofre de miocardite, ou seja, o tecido do coração está inflamado. –Thailune foi franca. –E essa parada apenas agravou ainda mais a situação dela...

Kevin encarou sua mãe, inconsciente na maca. Será que ela sabia desse problema e por isso mesmo o procurou? Para que conseguisse o perdão do filho antes de morrer? Elena nem parecia fazer idéia de que eles estavam ali, dormia profundamente.

Mesmo estando sedada e medicada, parecia que suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas de dor, ou preocupação. Talvez Kevin estivesse apenas imaginando coisas.

-Ela tem chances de viver? –ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da mãe. –Seja franca...

-Falando do lado profissional, ela está muito mal e pode ser que sobreviva, mas ainda não temos nada confirmado. –falou calmamente e respirou fundo antes de continuar. -Nesses casos, a vontade do paciente é fundamental para que o tratamento funcione.

-Quando você acha que ela pode acordar? –Ben também olhava para Elena, sentindo-se inútil.

-Pode ser a qualquer momento. Por isso, peço que dêem licença. –a enfermeira sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. –Precisamos fazer mais exames. Quando Elena acordar e estiver estável, chamo vocês.

-Eu posso ficar? –Kevin olhou para Thailune.

-Me desculpe, mas não pode. Será melhor para a paciente que vocês estejam descansados, para ajudá-la na recuperação. –a enfermeira guardou a papeleta digital. –Nós faremos de tudo para ela fique bem.

Eles deixaram a sala, cabisbaixos com as novidades. Kevin só se lembrou que ainda não havia comido nada, quando seu estômago roncou e sentiu fome. Havia esquecido completamente dele mesmo.

-Vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome. –comentou, enquanto deixavam o centro médico.

-Ei, essa frase é minha! –Ben deu um soco leve no ombro do outro. –Mas tenho que concordar com você.

Como a base dos Encanadores era uma espécie de lar para muitos que trabalhavam na instituição, o lugar contava com quartos, refeitório, centro médico, área de treinamento, salas de aula... Uma verdadeira cidade fortaleza flutuando no espaço.

Desceram até o Nível 3, onde ficava a praça alimentação. Os dois atravessaram o refeitório, indo direto para os balcões, onde os cozinheiros distribuíam a comida, que era separada para cada tipo de raça.

A base foi totalmente projetada para atender as necessidades de todos os povos intergalácticos que faziam parte do Tratado da Via Láctea, ou seja, que faziam parte da área de atuação dos Encanadores. Por isso, existiam comidas, tratamentos médicos, quartos especiais e tantas outras coisas, para cada tipo de raça.

No prato de Ben, tinha uma generosa porção de batata frita com chilli, além de nachos com queijo. Enquanto que, Kevin preferiu comer um cheesebacon com mostarda escura. Depois de pegar seus pedidos, sentaram-se no canto do refeitório, longe das outras pessoas e aliens.

O mais novo falava de boca aberta, dando para ver os pedaços da batata frita mastigados. No momento em que o moreno notou isso, não conseguiu deixar de rir. Ben tinha uma incrível habilidade de tornar até os momentos mais tensos em algo engraçado.

Enquanto conversavam, sobre assuntos aleatórios, tentando escapar um pouco daquela pressão toda, não perceberam a aproximação de Gwen. Assim que soube de tudo, a ruiva conversou com Verdona e largou o treinamento, indo diretamente para a base dos Encanadores.

Não poderia deixar aquilo tudo passar em branco e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Não conseguiria continuar seu treinamento, sabendo que Kevin precisava de seu apoio em um momento tão delicado.

Ben não havia contado tudo com muitos detalhes, mas tinha uma idéia do passado trágico do amigo. E que agora a mãe dele estava internada, porque tinha tido uma parada cardíaca.

-Ei, meninos! –ela se aproximou. –Cheguei, desculpem pela demora.

-Gwen! –o primo arregalou os olhos de felicidade ao vê-la. –Senta aqui...

Conforme ela sentava ao lado dele, seus olhos se fixaram no rosto extremamente surpreso de Kevin. Era intuição feminina ou o moreno não havia gostado de sua presença ali? Talvez seja uma impressão errada. Ela balançou a cabeça, mandando embora aqueles pensamentos.

-Mal eu botei os pés aqui e vocês já estão comendo? –a ruiva brincou, roubando uma batata frita do prato de Ben.

-Ei, devolve! –ele reclamou, enquanto a prima comia a batata.

-O que a Verdona disse? –Kevin largou o cheesebacon e parecia sério.

-Ela sabia que eu não conseguiria continuar treinando, meus pensamentos estariam focados aqui. –ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos.

-Mas você sabe que isso é perigoso... –o mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas. –Seus poderes andavam muito irregulares.

-Eu sei disso! –ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele. –Fique tranqüilo, minha vó selou meus poderes por um tempo, até essa situação se resolver.

Ben abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ficou quieto no momento em que ouviu um chamado pelo sistema de som da base:

-Atenção Kevin Levin, Ben e Gwen Tennyson: Favor, dirijam-se ao centro médico.

O pedido se repetiu mais uma vez, até que todos notassem o chamado e fossem correndo para o local. Assim que chegaram, foram recebidos pela enfermeira Thailune, que segurava os macacões esterilizados.

-E então, o que houve? –o moreno sentiu o coração batendo na garganta.

-A paciente acordou e se encontra razoavelmente estável. –entregou os macacões. –Peço que não falem muito e não façam reações bruscas.

Eles vestiram as roupas e entraram no quarto. Elena não estava mais entubada e o monitor com seu barulhinho regular mostrava que o coração estava batendo regularmente.

Isso era um bom sinal, pelo menos foi isso o que Kevin deduziu ao se aproximar. Ela respirava profundamente e estava com os olhos semicerrados, quando notou que o filho estava perto, exibiu um sorriso leve.

-Você... Veio me ver. –sussurrou pausadamente.

O moreno não fazia a mínima idéia porque estava tão preocupado com ela. Se fosse a qualquer outro momento de sua vida, teria virado as costas e ido embora. Mas agora a situação era diferente, compreendeu que precisava saber o lado de Elena em toda essa confusão.

-Como está se sentindo? –Ben perguntou, ao lado do amigo.

-Eu... Não vou sobreviver. –ela disse, respirando mais ofegante.

-Não pense desse jeito, tenho certeza que vamos conseguir reverter essa situação. –Gwen tentou sorrir despreocupadamente.

-Kevin... –Elena chamou, buscando o olhar do filho. –Durante todos esses anos, eu tentei procurar por você.

-É melhor poupar suas energias. –ele disse, desviando o olhar.

-Edward... Perdeu uma partida de... Poker e me vendeu... Como escrava para os Gordons. –ela se esforçava para falar. –Por isso... Não pude procurar por você... Sofri muito durante todo esse tempo... Meu filho.

Kevin percebeu algo crescendo no coração, não sabia o que era, mas era uma sensação familiar. Lembrava-lhe da época antes dos problemas, onde era feliz ao lado de sua mãe.

Como aquele sentimento ainda poderia existir no meio de tanta mágoa e sofrimento? Por que será que começava a enxergar Elena de uma maneira diferente? Um bolo cresceu na garganta e ele sentiu vontade de chorar, mas respirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas. Precisava ser forte.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: queria agradecer ao apoio de vocês, leitores! Se preparem porque nesse capitulo tem fortes emoções e deixem um lenço perto de vocês, porque lágrimas irmão rolar... Mas a fic ainda não acabou! :3**

_**Capítulo 16 – Lágrimas**_

-Os Gordons me obrigavam... A fazer tudo o que eles queriam... –Elena fechou os olhos, enquanto contava a hisória. –E quando eu errava, era espancada e jogavam ácido em mim.

Ela mostrou os membros superiores deformados pelo liquido corrosivo, mais pareciam terem sido vitimas de uma queimadura de terceiro grau, com a pele retorcida e fibrosa. Ao ver aquilo, Gwen soltou um leve suspiro de horror e tapou a boca com as mãos, os olhos verdes arregalados.

Enquanto que, Ben ficou observando aquelas marcas e sentiu a mesma dor que passava no coração de Elena naquele momento. Sabia que ela queria esclarecer o passado, sabia que tinha errado, não estava lá para se fazer de coitada, apenas para deixar tudo certo.

A dúvida remoia o interior de Kevin, que não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Ainda não sabia se continuava ali ou iria embora. Perdoar ou continuar magoado? Por isso, resolveu não esboçar reação alguma, permanecendo com sua face indiferente.

-O tempo foi passando eu... –neste momento lágrimas se formavam nos seus olhos, negros como os do filho. –Percebi o quanto havia... Maltratado você... Ao invés de te proteger... Acabei afastando durante dez anos...

-E você acha que pedir desculpas agora vai apagar tudo? –ele não conseguiu se segurar e disse, sendo frio.

-Não... Podemos apagar o passado... –Elena esboçou um sorriso fraco. –Mas podemos escrever... Um futuro novo. Eu só queria te proteger, afastar de você... Aquela família que não presta...

Ela respirou fundo, buscando forças para continuar. Tateou na cama até a achar a mão do filho e colocou a sua sobre a dele, num toque suave.

-Acredite em mim... Quando digo que... –sussurrava rapidamente, queria falar logo o que estava entalado na garganta. –Essa era minha intenção: te proteger... Mas eu era fraca demais na época... E acabei descontando em você... Toda minha frustração...

Ben percebeu que Elena segurava a mão de Kevin, mas ele não correspondia ao toque. Ele precisava de um estimulo para se desgarrar de todo aquele sofrimento, mágoa e rancor que seu coração alimentou durante tantos anos.

Por isso, apoiou sua mão no braço dele e o encarou. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, o mais novo fez um gesto positivo com cabeça, indicando que o outro deveria se abrir. O moreno voltou a encarar sua mãe, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ainda em dúvida.

-Eu olhava para você, crescendo... E cada vez mais ficando parecido com seu pai... –a mulher tentou ajeitar-se na cama, com a ajuda de Gwen. –Quando me olhava... Eu via seu pai em você... E isso me magoava muito...

-Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira para te ajudar? –a ruiva perguntou, preocupada.

-Não... –ela voltou a encarar o filho. –Toda vez que eu te olhava, meu passado me atormentava e... Descontava em você. Passei a beber para esquecer tudo...

-Nessa época, você não parecia a mãe com quem eu tinha crescido, transformou-se em outra pessoa. –Kevin comentou, lembrando-se dos momentos felizes.

-Assim como seu pai fez comigo... Eu te ignorei completamente... –olhou para o teto do quarto, sentindo toda a culpa lhe invadir. –Conseguia apenas enxergar as minhas necessidades...

A esta altura, Kevin sentia suas forças minando, as resistências caindo por terra lentamente. Não conseguiria ficar imóvel diante de tudo que ela dizia, as palavras atravessavam seu corpo como várias flechas.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando que tudo aquilo borbulhasse dentro do peito. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, voltando a encarar Elena. Prometeu a si mesmo que escutaria tudo o que ela tinha para falar, sem se abalar. Aquele não era o momento para desespero.

-E então? –as sobrancelhas não estavam mais franzidas.

-Fiquei alucinada quando notei... Que você iria embora com seu tio... –os lábios tremiam conforme falava, o choro viria a qualquer instante. –Não queria te perder de nenhum jeito... Nem que para isso eu precisasse... Bater em você...

-E acha que isso teria resolvido alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, sua voz saiu desapontada.

-Naquele momento... Eu achei que sim... –a mulher voltou a encará-lo. –Estava muito magoada comigo mesma... Porque não havia sido... Uma boa mãe e você iria me deixar... E estava tomada pelo álcool...

O filho não agüentaria nem mais um segundo. Quando foi espancado pela mãe e ficou caído no chão, durante várias horas, num estado semi-consciente, sentiu que havia perdido algo valioso naquele momento.

E agora, depois de dez anos, é que foi descobrir o que era. Durante todos esses anos, fechou-se dentro de si e não deixou que ninguém se aproximasse o suficiente para conhecer o verdadeiro Kevin Levin.

Naquela noite, havia perdido sua habilidade em amar os outros, porque deixou de amar a si mesmo. Não conhecia o que era o amor, rejeitou-o com todas as suas forças. Acreditou que os momentos felizes que teve antes eram apenas mentira e que não poderia ser reais.

Esse era o real motivo dele se sentir em dúvida ao que fazer em relação à mãe. Tinha medo de depositar novamente confiança nela e ser traído de alguma maneira. Ter todo aquele carinho e dedicação sendo ignorados...

Por isso não namorou Gwen. Por isso não entendia como a família do Ben conseguia ser tão unida. Por isso era incapaz de compreender grandes questões da vida, porque não tinha a habilidade de amar.

-Meu ego falou mais alto... E eu me deixei levar... Quando vi você caído no chão... Todo ensangüentado... –as lágrimas desciam abundantes pelo seu rosto. -Oh, meu filho! Se eu soubesse naquela época... O mal que fazia a você... Meu Deus! Como fui estúpida!

O monitor cardíaco mostrou que a pressão começava a subir lentamente, mas nenhum deles notou. Nem quando a respiração de Elena ficava mais ofegante e que cada vez mais ela estava tendo que fazer mais força para falar.

A realidade era que ela estava morrendo na frente do filho e dos amigos dele. Porém, precisava falar o que escondeu durante muito tempo. Pela primeira vez na vida, liberava toda a dor que sentiu, todo o sofrimento e sentia-se mais leve, conforme as palavras saiam de sua boca.

~Elena's POV~

Enquanto eu falava, percebia que a expressão do meu filho mudava radicalmente. Tinha momentos em que ele parecia se sensibilizar, em outras estava frio e distante. Mas houve um momento em que notei algo diferente...

Seus olhos negros e profundos, como os meus, se arregalaram de tal maneira, no momento em que falava sobre o dia em que o espanquei, que me levaram a acreditar que ele tinha se dado conta de algo.

Morrerei sem saber o que era, mas pude perceber, que Kevin não era mais a mesma pessoa.

-Será que nós... Podemos começar de novo? –perguntei, apertando um pouco mais a mão grande e grossa que ele tinha. –Eu sei que... Você duvida de mim... Mas é a verdade...

-Eu... –ele começou a falar, mas o interrompi.

-Me perda filho! Por favor...

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e deixei todo o choro contido extravasar. Minha visão estava turva pela quantidade de lágrimas que saiam, senti que o rosto estava completamente molhado. Não conseguia parar, por mais que eu quisesse.

-O que eu fiz... N-não pode ser apagado... –minha voz tremia muito, enquanto soluçava durante o choro. –Mas v-você significa... Tanto pra mim! Mais do que t-tudo!

O ar começava a faltar e eu tinha que fazer uma força maior para respirar. Por isso, não consegui falar tudo o que queria. Meu maior desejo naquele momento era viver por mais alguns anos, encontrar meus netinhos, ficar ao lado da família... Como queria ter encontrá-lo alguns anos mais cedo...

Mas sempre soube que não teria muito tempo, a morte esperava ansiosamente por mim, desde o dia em que fui vendida como escrava. Enquanto era mantida prisioneira, flertei com o suicídio, mas nunca deu certo.

Acho que Deus preferiu que continuasse minha jornada, passando por todo aquele sofrimento, para então encontrar meu filho. Realmente, os planos Dele são completamente sem sentido para nós. Entretanto, conforme o tempo passa, percebemos que todos os fios se interligam e fazem sentido.

De alguma maneira, notava os órgãos parando de funcionar lentamente, conforme falava com meu filho.

-Kevin... –o olhei, as lágrimas ainda caiam, mas em menos quantidade. –Me perdoa?

"_Ainda não, preciso resistir. Não vou morrer agora, não sem saber se meu filho me perdoa." _Pensei, lutando contra a imensa vontade de me entregar a inconsciência que se aproximava lentamente.

Eu olhei para seus amigos também, eles tinham sido ótimas pessoas por o acompanharem e estarem ali ao lado de Kevin. Ele precisava daquele apoio, ainda mais depois da minha morte. Desejava que ficasse bem amparado. Sabia que com ele por ali, não precisava me preocupar.

Gwen chorava silenciosamente, seu olhar denotava pena e tristeza. As mãos ainda tapando a boca, como se quisesse esconder o que sentia dos outros. Talvez não queria incomodar...

Ben ainda estava com a mão no braço de Kevin quando me encarou. Aqueles olhos verdes eram profundos e sinceros. Transpareciam uma honra e confiança que nunca vi em toda minha vida, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam e molhavam o rosto.

Os apitos irregulares do monitor cardíaco ficavam cada vez mais distantes, também não conseguia mais sentir a mão do meu filho sob a minha. Aos poucos, aquela inconsciência me assolava de uma maneira que eu não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo.

Tentei me mexer, falar alguma coisa, em vão... Tudo ia ficando lentamente escuro, apesar de forçar os olhos a enxergar. O ar parecia não entrar mais nos meus pulmões e eu demorava a enchê-los...

O que me trouxe rapidamente de volta, foi o aperto da mão de Kevin e ele sussurrando no meu ouvido as palavras que eu sempre quis ouvir, as mais doces e suaves do planeta. Aquelas que nunca poderiam ser substituídas por nada:

-Eu te perdôo, mãe! –ele tremia todo e sua voz falhava. –Por favor, não morre!

-Obrigada... Filho. –disse, usando minhas últimas forças. –Seja uma boa pessoa...

Um sorriso tomou conta dos meus lábios, conforme eu era puxada novamente para a inconsciência. Não tinha como resistir, não havia mais saída alguma. Na última vez que olhei para o meu filho, antes de deixar essa vida, notei que sorria de coração e que estava mais leve.

Sua face não estava mais franzida como antes e os olhos brilhavam, apesar da tristeza pela minha partida. Eu podia ficar tranqüila, Ben tomaria conta dele por mim, além daquela garota ruiva...

_Adeus, Kevin..._

Elena's POV end

Kevin ficou estático, enquanto assistia sua mãe morrendo. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, compreendeu o lado dela. Não que deveria apoiar as atitudes que ela tomou, mas deveria perdoá-la.

Falhar é comum, mas reconhecer o erro e tentar mudá-lo é que faz a diferença. Estava cheio de armas prontas para disparar contra ela, porém, conforme ouvia com calma e realmente compreendia, não tinha mais ataque algum.

Notou que Elena era apenas uma mulher desesperada, que havia perdido o marido que amava tanto de forma trágica. Nessa história toda, não existe vilão, nem vitima. Todos tem sua parcela de culpa e de acerto.

Não seria Kevin a pessoa que iria julgá-la, isso não cabia a ele. Na verdade, não cabia a ninguém. A dor que sofreu durante todo aquele tempo era diferente da qual sua mãe sentia.

Comparações não poderiam ser feitas, porque são pessoas diferentes. Cada um deles sabia exatamente o quanto havia sangrado e o que tudo aquilo tinha proporcionado. O que poderiam fazer era tentar se colocar no lugar do outro e pensar em como teria sido. E mesmo assim, não iria se aproximar, nem um pouco da realidade.

Ao olhar Elena como a pessoa que era, ao invés da idéia distorcida que tinha projetado em sua mente, notou que havia a mais pura sinceridade em suas palavras. Em nenhum momento houve fingimento, apenas para se aproveitar.

Pelo contrário, não existia vantagem alguma para ser ganha ali. Um simples perdão, era tudo o que ela pedia. O problema todo estava no fato de Kevin largar de vez todos aqueles grilhões do passado e libertar seu coração, dizendo que perdoava.

Foi uma luta interior grande, mas que não deveria tomar muito tempo. A cada segundo Elena ficava mais fraca e se aproximava da morte. Por isso, tinha que tomar sua decisão logo.

Quando finalmente, deixou-se levar pelo amor, que havia encontrado, depois de tantos anos, segurou forte a mão dela e disse:

-Eu te perdôo, mãe! –seu corpo tremendo e a voz falhando. –Por favor, não morre!

Ela deu um sorriso leve, repleto de felicidade e alegria, respondendo com:

-Obrigada... Filho. –disse, usando minhas últimas forças. –Seja uma boa pessoa...

Foi neste momento, que o barulho monótono do monitor cardíaco indicou que ela havia morrido. Kevin abaixou as pálpebras delas e deixou o quarto, seguido por Gwen e Ben.

Assim que sentou-se no sofá, na sala de espera, deixou todo o sentimento comprimido sair. Sua alma necessitava urgentemente extravasar tudo e o choro era uma forma de purificar as águas sujas do passado.

Ficou ali, sentado com seus amigos ao lado, que também choravam, por razões que só eles sabiam. O trio ficou com as mãos dadas, enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam. Permaneceram assim durante vários minutos, até que seus corações se acalmassem.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota: a música que aparece nesse capitulo é: Jonas Brothers – Please Be Mine. Se você, caro leitor, não gosta da banda, antes de me matar, pelo menos leia a letra. ****É linda! *****_* Ah, antes que eu esqueça, resolvi terminar essa fic de um modo bem cute e leve. Caso não goste, me avise, please! =X**

**Boa leitura! :3**

_**Capítulo 17 – Forever...**_

_"They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say we won't make it through"_

Já era primavera e as flores desabrochavam nos diversos jardins de Bellwood. Eram de todas as cores, tamanhos, formas e embelezavam ainda mais a cidade. Para alguns aquilo era sinônimo de romance e felicidade...

Enquanto que, para Kevin era um momento de reflexão. Sua mãe havia morrido três meses atrás e ele tentava começar de novo. Não era fácil se desprender de velhos hábitos e mudar tudo.

Agora, era uma pessoa mais calma e menos amarga, mas continuava sarcástico como sempre, isso nunca mudaria. Além das piadas de humor negro, que eram sua marca registrada.

Mas fora isso, sentia-se livre para fazer o que desejar. Não tinha mais que se preocupar com fantasmas do passado, pois todas as questões estavam resolvidas por completo. Na sua vida, não existiam mais peças foras do lugar e pedaços incompletos.

Estava pronto para dar inicio a uma nova fase e a única coisa que faltava era uma pessoa ao seu lado para compartilhar os momentos. Já tinha o apartamento, o Camaro verde e possante, o trabalho na oficina (além dos bicos como mediador), agora só precisava de um amor.

E na verdade, ele já estava amando alguém. Mas não havia de declarado ainda... Por mais que conhecesse a pessoa há anos, tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Era uma das últimas barreiras a ser ultrapassada.

Sem sombra de dúvida, não temeria enfrentar um exército de DNAliens ou bater em alguns Soberanos, mas com certeza tinha medo de ser rejeitado. O "não" ainda o machucava de tal maneira, que preferia não se arriscar.

_"But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_  
_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine"_

Kevin digitou uma mensagem de texto, dizendo que já estava esperando do lado de fora da casa. Em poucos minutos, a pessoa que o fazia esquecer-se de respirar chegou, sentando no banco do carona.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou, ligando o carro.

-Tá sim. Só não sabia o que vestir. -respirava ofegante, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. –Era para ser formal?

-Você tem cada idéia! –o moreno riu, ao ouvir aquilo. –Não precisa colocar sua melhor roupa.

-Mas é que nós vamos visitar o túmulo da sua mãe... Queria que fosse especial.

-Obrigado. –ele disse, seriamente. –Por tudo, mesmo.

-Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. –respondeu, colocando sua mão no ombro dele. –Ou quem sabe, até mais...

"_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_na na na na_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough"_

Depois de atravessarem a cidade, chegaram finalmente ao cemitério. O lugar se assemelhava mais a um parque, com longos gramados verdes com flores, árvores e bancos. Só se sabia que estava dentro de um cemitério, porque havia pequenas lápides brancas, com os nomes dos falecidos.

Andaram lentamente até o túmulo onde estava escrito "Elena Levin – 1962/2010" em letras douradas e desenhadas. Kevin ajoelhou-se, a calça jeans afundando na grama fofa e colocou o buquê com as flores favoritas de sua mãe em frente a lapide.

Lírio branco, era assim que Devin costumava chamar carinhosamente a mulher, quando chegava em casa após o trabalho. O filho ficou ali alguns minutos, sentindo a brisa brincando com seus cabelos negros. Deu um leve sorriso e levantou-se, dando espaço para que seu amor também fizesse sua homenagem.

Os minutos passaram sem pressa, conforme conversavam sobre vários assuntos, como se Elena ainda estivesse viva. E para Kevin, ela sempre estaria, assim com seu pai. No coração do moreno, não havia morte ou o sentimento de perda.

Após cerca de meia hora, deixaram o cemitério e rumaram para o , pediram dois sundaes e ficaram saboreando a sobremesa do lado de fora, olhando o pôr-do-sol.

Kevin sabia que tinha tomar sua atitude logo, principalmente porque naquele dia, seu amor estava especialmente incrível. Os cabelos voavam conforme a brisa brincava com eles, os olhos verdes e tóxicos, a roupa que caia perfeitamente sobre o corpo e valorizava as partes certas... Aquilo tudo estava deixando o moreno maluco.

Assim que terminaram o sundae de ovomaltine, voltaram para o carro. Seria ali mesmo, ele não se importava, mas tinha que dizer o quanto antes. Demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para fazer o trajeto de volta à casa de seu amor.

No momento em que estacionou o carro, alguns metros antes da casa, sentiu que suava frio.

_"But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine"_

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá pálido.

-Euamovocê. –ele disse de uma vez só, sem respirar.

-O que?

-Eu amo você...

_"I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you"_

Ele inclinou seu tronco na direção de seu amor, o coração batendo violentamente rápido dentro do peito. Seria agora ou nunca! Tinha que arriscar, pelo menos uma vez, para saber se realmente seria rejeitado.

Ficar apenas imaginando como seria não o levaria a lugar algum. Além do que, durante todos aqueles problemas que enfrentou, percebeu que de certa forma era correspondido, mas talvez a pessoa ainda não tenha notado.

Passou delicadamente a mão no rosto daquela criatura maravilhosa, que lhe entorpecia os sentidos. E quando menos esperava, seus lábios se tocaram. Era uma sensação melhor do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Pediu passagem e se surpreendeu quando foi atendido. As línguas se encontraram, quentes e macias, espalhando sensações indescritíveis arrepio pelo corpo. Kevin sentia que havia encontrado o paraíso logo ali.

O beijo foi se intensificando, os rostos trocando de posição e a respiração ficando ofegante, mas não queriam parar. O desejo era tão grande, que não se importavam mais se estavam dentro de um carro, estacionado na calçada de uma rua residencial.

Interromperam o beijo quando já não tinham mais condições de prosseguir, não tinham mais ar algum dentro dos pulmões.

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Como assim? –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender.

-Esperei por isso durante muito tempo... –sorriu levemente.

-Me desculpe. –Kevin também sorriu. –Juro que nunca mais vou me atrasar.

"_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine"_

**Nota 2: Por acaso perceberam que não escrevi o nome da pessoa por quem o Kevin se apaixonou? Exatamente... Queria fazer algo diferente dessa vez. Deixei na sua mão, leitor, decidir se era o Ben ou a Gwen. *_* Eu, pessoalmente, escrevi pensado no Ben. Afinal, eu sou do time BeVin! **

**Nota 3: É, infelismente chegamos ao fim. T___T (Não chorem, se não eu choro também! Apesar de já estar com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto escrevo essa nota...) Gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao apoio de todos os leitores que me acompanharam, especialmente à Mary, Ai Linna e a Cupid. Muito obrigada, de coração! Amo muito vocês, meus leitores! (Até mesmo aqueles que ainda irão ler a fic.) Durante todos esses meses, me diverti muito escrevendo e espero que vocês também tenham gostado! Acho que coloquei o máximo de mim em "Let You Go", é a concretização do meu amadurecimento como escritora e porta para outras fics, ainda mais profundas.**

**Mais uma vez, gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês. Obrigada! Até a próxima fic! :3****XD)**

(PS: Sejam legais comigo e leiam as outras fic que já escrevi!


End file.
